Unforgivable !
by Romanticiannn
Summary: Events that happen after Mechtanium Surge . Dan comes back from his trip after leaving to let other brawlers have the chance to be number one , but he isn't welcomed by Runo . What should he do ?
1. Chapter 1

**And I'm back with another story ~ I just couldn't resist the urge ! I was super angry with the ending of Mechtanium Surge when Dan just left on a boat ! :P I was totally expecting some DanXRuno moments when Dan told Runo "Listen up , Runo . We've got some unfinished business to take care of but as soon as we're finished , we'll be home to celebrate with all of you ." I NEARLY SCREAMED WHEN I HEARD THAT ! Waited for like 17 days for a day of sheer disappointment . ARGH . ): **

**And then , I thought of making my own 'ending' instead ~ Read , review and enjoy ~ **

Chapter 1 : And He Came Back

"That jerk ... He left us . He left me ."

Rain was pouting down heavily from the sky , hitting the windows with large 'pitter patter' sounds . It wad just like how she felt . The rain was washing all her hopes away , her heart was lost in all the water .

She hugged her knees , trying to fight back tears .

"How selfish can you get ?" she whispered , hugging her knees tighter .

She looked out of the window at the gloomy sky .

"I should get some sleep . No use trying to brooding over him all the time ," the blunette said to herself , lying down on her bed .

She tossed and turned in her sleep .

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was surrounded by darkness . A fog lifted up . She felt scared .

"Anyone there ?" she barely managed to say as her heart thumped heavily in her ribcage .

No answer .

As the fog started to clear away bit by bit , she squinted eyes to try to figure out where she was . She turned around .

A forest .

"Am I ... alone ?" she gasped .

"No , you're not ."

She turned towards where the voice came from . A boy . An eighteen-year-old boy . Brown hair , red-brown eyes , slightly taller than her .

"Dan ?"

"It's me ," the brunette said coldly .

The blunette slowly made her way towards the other teenager , who flinched and walked backwards , away from her .

"Why ...?" she stopped moving .

"I ... don't want to be with you . Not now , not anymore ."

The blunette gasped , taking a step back . The brunette walked away , not turning back . She tried to gave chase , but the fog sank down again , blocking the view around her .

"No ... NO !"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The blunette got up , breathing heavily as she grabbed her blanket tightly . Droplets of sweat dropped down from her forehead , and she started to cry .

"Why ...?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

"You can't keep on being like this , Runo . It's been a month already !" my silver-haired best friend yelled from behind me .

I covered my ears and laid my head on the table . She sure was noisy .

"Are you even listening to me ?" Julie screamed .

"Let her be , Julie . You're not helping her with all the screaming ," my raven-haired friend said coolly as he sipped some tea from the teacup . Thank goodness for Shun .

Julie puffed her cheeks and sat down on the chair .

I took a little peek to look at what my friends were doing . Shun sipping his tea , Julie putting some jam on a piece of bread , Marucho carefully putting some food into his mouth and Mira reading a magazine . I sighed , and laid down on the table again .

It was great that my friends weren't bugging me .

I got up from the table to leave the dining room .

"Not eating ?" Mira asked , looking up from her magazine at me with a concerned look .

"Not hungry ," I shook my head as I walked away .

I head back to my room and sat in front of the dressing table . Since my family was in Japan and I had come to Bayview to help my friends with a battle a few months ago , I decided to extend my stay till I felt like returning home .

Dan had no idea how happy I was when Mira asked me for help to come help them . He wasn't the most romantic guy , nor was he the smartest . But he was the guy that could make my heart beat faster , and the one whom my heart beat for . He never really expressed to me how he felt , and nor did I . We weren't the closest couple , but still , we were rather close friends . The relationship we had is complicated , truthfully .

I took some clothes from my closet , an orange singlet , a white jacket and a grey skirt and changed my clothes . I let down my hair from the orange hair bands and put on a white hat . Pulling up my socks and then tying my shoelaces , I got up and walked out of Marucho's house without telling my friends a single thing .

I didn't know where to go . All I knew was that I needed some time alone . I wanted a little fresh air , so I decided to head down to the beach .

I sat down in a quiet corner from all the busy bustling . I closed my eyes , swinging my legs gently to and fro as I smiled . It had really been a long time since I felt peaceful . Say byebye to stress , and hello to the ocean breeze .

I was indulged in my daydreams , so deeply that I didn't realize someone approaching me from behind .

"Hey , kid ."

I turned around , extremely shocked and my heart nearly leapt out of my mouth .

"Dan ?"

"Missed me ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

**If you noticed , I make sure Runo doesn't treat Dan so nicely , yea ? **

**In my own imagination , which happens to be a very vivid one , Runo would treat Dan nicely . But ! That wouldn't be fun , would it ? In my previous stories , Runo always took the nice and sweet character ~ So this time , I decided to try something new , take the character she has in the show . ^^**

Chapter 2 : The Silent Treatment

* Dan's POV *

There I was . Finally back to Bayview . Finally back near my friends . Finally back to see her .

I'd wanted to go away for a short while to let other brawlers have a shot at being first . It was time I stepped down from the champion's seat . I didn't tell any of my friends me choice , and Runo was one of them too . Reason being , I didn't want them to persuade me to stay . After all the crazy battles and all , I wanted to get out of Bayview for a while .

When Drago and I had finally reached the shores of Bayview , I'd missed the familiar ocean breeze . That reminded me , I hadn't bring Runo to the beach once from the time she came to Bayview to help us with our battle against the Mechtogan . The thought of her made me smile .

"Why are you smiling , Dan ?" Drago hovered beside me as I started to walk .

"Nah , it's nothing ," I turned away as I tried not to blush and saw a familiar figure a few metres away .

Could it be ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

About Dan's coming back , I guess you could say I wasn't very happy about it . That jerk . But when I looked at him , safe and sound , I couldn't help but sigh happily .

"Miss me ?"

I got up slowly and turned to face Dan . He was taller than me , so I had to look up at him . He was grinning , and Drago was on his shoulder .

I didn't know how to react .

If Drago weren't with him , I might have hugged him . Honestly . But there he was .

I took a step forward , and I could tell Dan had thought I was going to walk towards him as his smile brightened up but instead , I walked past him , leaving him there alone , smiling at air .

Serves him right .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Drago's POV *

I couldn't help but chuckle when Runo walked away and Dan was smiling at nothing .

"You just got dumped ."

Dan's face turned beet red and started to boil . "Shut up !"

I chuckled again as Dan hopped up and down madly .

"Well then , are you not gonna give chase , Danny boy ?" I said again .

Dan blinked at me , and his face lit up . "Oh yes !"

Silly human .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

Sure that I said that I was going to chase after Runo , but when I came to my senses she was already out of sight . I figured that she would be at Marucho's , so I headed for his house .

"Oh Danny ! You're back !" as soon as I got back , I got a welcoming hug from Julie . She was forever so cheerful .

"We were worried ," Mira said , walking up from behind Julie .

"Especially Runo ," Marucho added . "Anyway , good to have you back , Dan ."

Shun , who was leaning against a wall , said nothing .

"Where's Runo ?" Those were the first few words that came out from my mouth .

"She isn't here ," Marucho simply answered , pushing up his red spectacles .

"Then where did she go ...?" I muttered under my breath . I couldn't help but feel worried . Why was that girl so reckless in making decisions ?

"Did you say something , Dan ?" Julie asked as she pulled away .

"Nothing ."

"You're worried , aren't you ?" Drago said softly into my ear .

"No , I'm not !" I turned beet red as I ruffled my hair .

"I'm back ~" My heart skipped a beat . I was sure that it was her !

"Runo , dear ! Look who's back ?" Julie squealed .

I nearly facepalmed . Trust Julie to spoil the moment .

Runo looked at me coldly , rolled her eyes and walked away .

My jaw dropped .

"Oh don't worry . She's just being moody ." Julie twirled a strand of her silver hair .

"I hope so ," I whispered to myself .

Why was she being so cold towards me ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : He Ditched Me !

* Runo's POV *

I simply walked past Dan , whose jaw dropped and headed back to my room without letting out a second word .

I plonked myself onto the bed , and turned around , looking up at the ceiling .

"That Kuso always has the best timing ," I sighed to myself .

I turned on the television in my room to see a piece of breaking news .

"The sky is starting to break . If you look up right now , there is a crack ."

I walked towards the window and looked up . As the reporter had said , there really was a crack in the sky . You could see some faint rainbow colours in between the cracks .

"A similar incident has never happened before . But according to scientists , the magnetic force of the crack is similar to when Bakugan gate cards fell from the sky six years ago ! What could be happening ?"

All of a sudden , round objects pelted from the sky and onto the ground . I stared .

I swore , the round objects were Bakugans .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

While the others kept bugging me with questions , which I answered mostly with one word answers , I kept looking out of the window and sighing .

I gasped in shock when I saw round objects falling from the sky . They almost resembled ... Bakugan .

Runo ran past us , and out of the house without saying a thing . The others were still engrossed in their conversation .

Why did I leave in the first place ? Did the others treated Runo so coldly all the time ? Not even bothering to ask her where she was going when she runs out of the house and all ? No wonder my Runo would feel lonely .

I quietly left the room alone , no Drago with me . The others hadn't seemed to notice it .

I ran after Runo when I reached the door . I stopped suddenly , grabbed an umbrella and ran out again . I saw Runo running towards the park , where most of the objects were falling to , while trying to avoid being pelted by the Bakugan .

I caught up with Runo , and opened the umbrella . She looked surprised to see me , but didn't breathe a word about anything as she stayed under the umbrella .

"You hoping Tigrerra's one of them ?" I asked despite knowing the answer . Runo didn't say a thing .

How awkward .

We just kept looking up at the sky for minutes , until the crack closed . The Bakugan shook a little , and all broke out from their closed ball forms and flew away .

"Milady !" a familiar voice said .

Runo turned to the voice , her face lighting up . She had no idea how much I missed that smile of hers .

"Tigrerra !" Runo exclaimed happily as she cupped her hands for Tigrerra to land on .

"What are you doing here ?" I blurted out and got a glare from Runo . Did I say something wrong ?

"I don't know . All of a sudden , a portal appeared and sucked us all in , and before we know it , we're on Earth ," Tigrerra explained .

"That's weird ," Runo frowned .

I closed the umbrella and took hold of Runo's hand . She didn't resist , much to my delight .

"Let's go back and give Alice a call . Maybe Doctor Michael knows something ." Runo nodded in agreement and suddenly , I felt so much better that she was no longer ignoring me . Tigrerra was like an angel sent from the heavens to make my life better .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I didn't resist when Dan held my hand , because I thought it might be awkward if I rejected him and then we had to walk back side by side and not say anything . He seemed happy when I didn't resist , and deep down inside , I was really happy too .

Tigrerra rested on my shoulder . Dan led the way and to be honest , I felt a little nervous , and I don't know why either .

Tigrerra seemed to notice that something was wrong , and kept quiet throughout the whole time .

We contacted Alice , who had Hydranoid with her . When we got back , we saw Preyas and all of the other Bakugan Marucho had been partners with with Marucho , Skyruss and all the other Bakugan partners Shun had had with Shun , Gorem with Julie and Wilda with Mira .

"My grandfather doesn't know a thing . Really ," Alice said .

"Not a thing ?" Shun asked , raising an eyebrow .

"Well , except that the portal opened because New Vestroia did not have enough energy to sustain all the Bakugan anymore ," Alice thought for a moment before answering .

"Not enough energy ?" I turned to Tigrerra , who hadn't spoken a word ever since we reunited .

"I'm not sure ," Tigrerra said slowly .

"Well , at least you're all safe and sound ," I smiled .

"So , what has happened to New Vestroia now then ?" Drago asked .

"You were once the perfect core , how can you not know ?" Preyas said sarcastically .

"I have a link with it , and I can't help but feel uncomfortable when I think about it ," Drago said , feeling slightly offended by Preyas .

"So , could it be that something happened to the core ?" Julie asked .

"We can't strike out the possibilty ," Drago replied .

"You can travel to New Vestroia , can't you , Drago ? So why don't you just teleport yourself there and go check it out ?" Dan turned to Drago .

"If I could , I would already be in New Vestroia , Daniel ."

Dan was speechless .

For hours and hours , we listed a number of suggestions that made sense , and finally when it was time for dinner , we decided to bring our discussion to a halt .

"I'm so full already ," I moaned as I walked back to my room .

Tigrerra didn't say anything .

"Tigrerra ?"

"Yes , milady ?"

"Why are you so quiet ?"

There was a moment ofsilence , before Tigrerra answered , "I have been thinking ."

"About what ?" I was confused .

"About you and Dan ."

I rolled my eyes , grabbed Tigrerra and stomped back into the room . It wasn't that I didn't want to talk about him . Truth was , I wanted to let it all out to someone , and Tigrerra was the best listener I could find aside from Alice , who wasn't with me .

I lightly closed the door of my room and released Tigrerra from my grip .

"And what is it about us that you'd like to ask ?" I asked as I sat on the bed .

"Why are you being so cold towards Dan , milady ?" Tigrerra asked slowly .

"Because he ditched me , Tig . I'm sick of him ditching me time and again ."

"He ditched you ?"

"When he had the battle with Mechtavius Destroyer , he told me , just me , that as soon as he finished his unfinished business , he would be back to celebrate with all of us . In the end , when he won against Gunz , we were the ones who put up the celebration for him , and he didn't even turn up ! Instead , he left Bayview for a month , and he didn't even tell me in advance !" I was trying really hard not to scream .

"Tell me , Runo ," Tigrerra said after a while . "Do you still love him ?"

I froze for a moment , and pondered over the question . "I ... guess so ."

"So you're actually really happy to see him back , right ?" Geez , is Tig a mind reader ?

"Yea ..." I said slowly .

"Then why are you giving him the silent treatment ?"

"Because I'm angry with him ! He's the one always leaving me behind and running off on his adventures , and I'm the one who has to stay behind trying to figure out if he's safe or not . I'm tired of it ," I sighed as I tried to fight back tears .

My bedroom door burst open , and Dan came in . He lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes . "Then tell me . Tell me and I'll listen to you !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Together Again ... Or Not

* Dan's POV *

When I walked past Runo's room , I stopped . I was curious . What was she doing ? When I heard her talking to Tigrerra , all the more I got curious .

"Because he ditched me , Tig . I'm sick of him ditching me time and again ." I heard Runo say .

I ditched her ?

"When he had the battle with Mechtavius Destroyer , he told me , just me , that as soon as he finished his unfinished business , he would be back to celebrate with all of us . In the end , when he won against Gunz , we were the ones who put up the celebration for him , and he didn't even turn up ! Instead , he left Bayview for a month , and he didn't even tell me in advance !"

I guess , that was true ...

"Tell me , Runo ," Tigrerra said after a while . "Do you still love him ?"

My ears perked up .

There was a pause , until I heard the reply .

"I ... guess so ."

I still had a chance !

"So you're actually really happy to see him back , right ?" Tigrerra asked again .

"Yea ..." Runo said slowly .

"Then why are you giving him the silent treatment ?"

"Because I'm angry with him ! He's the one always leaving me behind and running off on his adventures , and I'm the one who has to stay behind trying to figure out if he's safe or not . I'm tired of it ," I heard Runo sigh .

I couldn't stand it anymore . I push the door open and walked over to Runo . I lifted up her chin and looked into her eyes . "Then tell me . Tell me and I'll listen to you !"

She looked at me with wide green eyes , just like a startled kitten .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I didn't know what to do when Dan lifted my chin up . I looked at him with startled eyes , my jaw dropping .

I closed my eyes tightly , not wanting to look at him , not in the eyes !

"Open up your eyes !" Dan ordered .

I shook my head , refusing to open my eyes .

Dan loosened his grip , and sighed . "Tigrerra , Drago , can you leave us alone for a while ?"

I opened my eyes to see Drago and Tigrerra flying out of the room . I got up quickly , trying to leave the room , but failed . Dan had grabbed me by the waist .

"Let me go !" I yelled , struggling to run out of the room .

"Not until you come clean with me about all your secrets !" Dan tightened his grip around my waist .

I froze for a moment , then took a deep breath . I turned around to face Dan . "And what if I say no ?"

Dan didn't look taken aback , like I'd expected him to be . Instead , he had a really , really serious look .

"I'll make those words come out of you ." He gripped my waist really tight .

Dan was scaring me big time . I had never seen this side of him .

I tried to take a step back , but failed to with his death grip on me .

"Let ... me ... go !" I yelled , pulling up one of Dan's arm and biting it really hard .

Dan didn't flinch , nor did he try to stop me . He had on a painful expression , but I could tell he was trying to bear the pain .

After a while of no resisting from him , I slowly let go of his arm . There were bite marks on it , really deep ones .

I looked up at Dan , who was still looking at me with the same serious face he had on earlier . I felt guilty . Dan had only caused me pain in the heart , but I gave him physical pain .

I took his injured hand to my lips , and gently kissed it , tears rolling down my cheeks .

"I'm sorry ..." I whispered , falling into his embrace .

"No ... I'm the one who should be sorry ."

I didn't answer , and continue to sob into his shirt as I gripped it .

"Why ? Why were you so cold towards me ?" Dan asked as he put his arms around me protectively .

"I thought you didn't want me anymore ..." I whispered again after a while .

Dan tightened his arms around me . "Silly girl ."

I looked up at Dan to see that he had been looking at me all along . "You ..."

"Hmm ?"

"Never mind ." I said and buried my head into Dan's shirt .

"What ?" Dan pulled away gently and lifted up my chin .

"It's nothing ," I turned beet red as I tried to look away .

"Runo Misaki ..." Dan began . Not good . When Dan says my full name , he has something up his sleeves .

"Okay okay !" I surrendered . "Do you ... still , well ..."

"What ?" Dan didn't catch what I had said .

"Do you ... still ..." I mumbled .

"Listen , Kid , you'd better speak up ."

"Do you still want me ?" I shouted , then turned even redder when I realised what I had just said .

Dan looked a little surprised , but chuckled again and pulled me into an embrace .

"If I don't want you , who will ?"

My jaw dropped , and I punched Dan .

"Hey , I was just joking !"

"That was offensive !" I was really angry . I pulled myself away from Dan and stomped out of the room .

Trust him to ruin the moment .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Call me evil , but I'm so not letting Dan off easily ! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Surprise Surprise !

* Dan's POV *

Girls .

I rolled my eyes . They're such weird creatures .

I ruffled my brown hair , shutting my eyes .

"Now what do I do ?" I muttered to myself .

Drago flew in and said , "You totally ruined the moment ." He sounded amused .

"Sorry for having ruined the moment then ," I said sarcastically . I sat on Runo's bed and closed my eyes . The room smelled like her .

I looked around the room , and saw Runo's diary on her desk . I walked towards her desk and picked up the diary .

_~ 19 February_

_Dear Diary ,_

_I've made up my mind . Maybe I shouldn't be so clingy on Dan . Maybe I should just let him go . Maybe , maybe , he doesn't even like me . ~_

I was so shocked . I couldn't believe Runo . Why was she so reckless ?

_~ I miss Dan , I really do . But all this waiting around isn't helping or changing anything . I sometimes find myself really stupid to be waiting for him all the time , when I could maybe be with some other guy or be out there making new friends or something . My parents tell me I'm worth much more than Dan deserves . They know how I feel , but they didn't not like Dan either . They just feel like Dan isn't giving me enough of his time ._

_I never agreed with what they said . ~_

I paused . She was being ironic with herself . Didn't she just indirectly say I wasn't giving her enough of my time ?

_~ But now , I'm having second thoughts . It's probably time to let go . Well , maybe I'm right , maybe I'm wrong . But I've decided , I'll let go ._

_Runo ~_

I nearly dropped the book .

"Daniel ?"

I didn't answer . Many thoughts were running around in my mind now . She wanted to break up with me ? I couldn't believe it !

I'm not letting this happen !

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I can't believe Dan ! But again , what more can I expect from him ? He's just so goofy and stupid and ... charming ..

WHAT AM I THINKING ?

I knocked myself on the head .

You came to a decision , Runo Misaki ! You'd better stick to it !

"Milady ."

I turned around to see Tigrerra .

"Hi , Tig ."

"Was it a wise decision ?"

"What ?"

"I can tell what you're thinking , Runo . I'm your guardian Bakugan ."

"That isn't really assuring to know ."

"Milady , are you sure ?"

I took a deep breath . "Yes , Tigrerra . I'm very sure !"

"If that's what makes you happy ," Tigrerra said and rested on my shoulder .

I blinked , shrugged and continued to walk .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Aerogan's POV *

Goodness gracious me ! After I fell from the sky , I didn't know where to go . I just kept flying around aimlessly .

"I wonder how Mistress Runo is ..." I mumbled to myself . I was lost in my thoughts so deeply that I didn't realise that a car was heading for me .

Before I could react , the car hit me , and I flew away .

"Ah ! Not again !" I yelled , remembering the first time how I came to Earth . I had been thrown around like a pingpong ball , getting hit by all sorts of things .

I got hit by a baseball bat , which just so happened to be swinging .

I bounced on a trampoline where some humans happened to be jumping ...

And flew away , praying that I would land somewhere soft .

If only fate was kind , it would let me land in Mistress Runo's glass again ...

I fell into some drink . It tasted like ... Mmmm ! It tasted delicious yet familiar .

"This is delicious ! It's the same as Mistress Runo's drink !"

"Aerogan ?"

Huh ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

I was at a local cafe , sipping my drink as I thought about how to win back Runo's heart , when suddenly ..

SPLASH !

Something went into my drink !

""This is delicious ! It's the same as Mistress Runo's drink !"

That voice !

"Aerogan ?"

The white bakugan in my drink looked up at me .

"Oh ! If it isn't Dan !"

"What are you doing in my drink ?"

"Oh ! Memories ! It's just like how I landed in Mistress Runo's drink the last time !" '

Aerogan wasn't answering my question . I sweatdropped .

"Aerogan ," Drago jumped onto the table from my shoulder .

"Oh wow ! Hi there , Drago ! Didn't realise you were here !" Aerogan said cheerfully .

I could tell that Drago was a little offended .

"What are you doing here ?"

"Oh , a portal sucked me in , and before I knew it , poof ! I'm here ! Hey , where's Mistress Runo ? I miss her so much !"

Oh great . He's still not exactly answering . I took a piece of tissue from the box on the table and wiped Aerogan clean .

"Well then , let's go find her then ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**I'm still in the midst of writing Chapter 6 , so please bear with me , yea ? (: **

**Thanks for reading ~ ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : A Little Advice

* Dan's POV *

Maybe . Just maybe .

Aerogan could knock some sense into Runo .

We headed back to Marucho's house , where Runo was eating some cake .

"Mistress Runo !"

Runo's face lit up when she saw Aerogan , who flew over to her in great delight . He landed on Runo's hands , which were cupped together , and jumped up and down .

"I missed you ! And you too , Mistress !" Aerogan looked at Tigrerra , who was resting on the table .

"Nice to see you too , Aerogan ." Tigrerra simply replied .

Great . When I came back , Runo walked past me . When Aerogan came back , Runo was over the moon . I couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy creeping into me .

"You won't believe it ! I flew into Dan's drink ! And what's more , it's the same drink as the one you ordered that day , Mistress Runo ," Aerogan just wouldn't stop jumping .

Runo blinked , looked at me for a while , then turned back to her cake .

"Well , that's nice , Aerogan ," Runo smiled , putting Aerogan on the table .

I could tell , it was a forced smile .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Aerogan's POV *

It's so unfair ! How did Mistress Tigrerra manage to find Mistress Runo ? I took days to find her !

Anyway , Mistress Runo seemed kinda gloomy ...

Wonder what's wrong ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I was really happy that Aerogan was back , but not to the fact that he had fallen into Dan's drink , of all people ! What's more , Dan had been drinking the same drink I had bought the day Aerogan and I first met . Is this some kind of trick ?

Anyway , I've thought about it .

Tomorrow .

Tomorrow evening ,

It will be the day Runo Misaki and Daniel Kuso break up once and for all .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Tigrerra's POV *

I was really worried about Runo , big time . I knew that she was really stubborn and that once she came to a decision , there was no changing her mind .

I could tell , she wasn't happy . Not at all .

My dear girl , she was never truthful to herself . She always tricked herself with lies .

Sometimes I wonder how long she would carry on being like this .

Nope . As her guardian Bakugan , I had a responsibility . The responsibility to make sure my partner was happy .

I flew out of the room , looking for Dan , and finally found him in the balcony .

"What do I do now , Drago ?" Dan was sighing .

"Dan !" I called out . He turned around .

"Oh hi there , Tigrerra . What's up ?"

"I have something to talk to you about ," I said solemnly .

"Is it about Runo ?"

I nodded .

"Well , spill ."

"She ... She told me that she made up her mind ." I said slowly .

"She's gonna break up with me , isn't she ?" Dan smiled weakly .

I kept quiet .

"She won't listen to me ."

"I know . But you aren't trying hard enough either , Dan ," I said truthfully . "She told me , by tomorrow evening , she will break up with you ."

"Evening , huh ? She's so set on letting me go , maybe I should let her ," Dan looked up at the sky .

If I weren't in my ball form , I would probably have ripped Dan into pieces .

"She's not being truthful to herself . You and me , we both know her really well . You should know that she hasn't been truthful to herself , not once ." I said calmly .

"What do you think I should do then ?" Dan asked .

"Do you still love her ?"

"Of course I do . Why else would I try to talk to her ?" Dan immediately replied without hesitation .

"Then do what you think is right ," I simply said and flew away .

That was as much as I could help Dan and Runo .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : The Breakup

* Dan's POV *

Despite Tigrerra's so-called advice , I was clueless about what to do .

Sure that I , well , *blush* like Runo , but , sometimes , it's hard to get those words out in front of her .

I thought of various ideas - giving her flowers , giving her stuffed toys , writing cards ... But those ideas , surely they would be rejected by Runo . Besides , Runo wasn't the typical girl to be moved by all these small treats .

Now what should I do ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

Probably another 6 hours from now , I thought to myself . 6 hours till it's all over .

How should I even tell him ?

"I think we should break up ."

Nah , that's too straightforward .

"I've been thinking for a long time now , and I don't think we should be together , because we're just not compatible ..."

Nah , too beating-around-the-bush .

"I don't think I like you anymore ."

Maybe ?

I tugged my hair a little . Why is this so hard to think about ?

I heard a knock on my door , and saw Julie come in .

"Ru ?"

"Hey , Jules ."

"I haven't talked to you in a while ."

"Yea , I guess ," I shrugged .

"About Dan ..." Julie fidgeted a little as she sat down on my bed .

I didn't say anything .

"I don't think you should give up on him ."

Silence .

"You don't mean what you said , do you ? That you don't like him ?"

...

"Come on , Ru . You can lie to yourself , but you can't lie to me , or Dan or Tigrerra ."

Why is everyone saying practically the same thing ?

"Think about it , Runo . I can't make you change your mind , but I can help to give you a bit of advice ."

Well then , thanks for the advice .

"Runo !"

"What !" I snapped .

"Wake up and respond to me . I'm talking to a human , not air or a wall ."

"Fine ," I rolled my eyes . It wasn't that I disliked Julie , but after all this time I've been accustomed to being alone already .

"Give him a chance ."

"Chance ? How many chances have I given him already ? How many times have I waited for him ? When is it his turn to give me a chance ? When is it his turn to wait for me ?" I yelled .

"Okay chill chill !" Julie patted my back gently . "You obviously still care about him ."

"I don't !" I folded my arms and turned away .

"That's a lie . If you don't , you wouldn't get so worked up when I talk about him ," Julie rolled her eyes .

"I'm not -" I began , then paused . Julie was right .

"Right , and I don't have silver hair !" Julie said sarcastically .

"And your point is ?"

"You know how I feel about you and Dan being together . I always love to see you two together ," Julie said .

"And what does that gotta do with me staying with Dan ?" I asked slowly .

"Because you two are a match made in heaven !"

I fell down anime-style . I got up and pushed Julie out of the room .

"Okay , counselling session's over ."

"But I -"

I gave Julie one final push , and shut the door .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

Aerogan and Tigrerra had been our messenger for the few days , and they told me to meet Runo at the balcony at six in the evening .

I wasn't prepared .

Truthfully , I didn't want to give up Runo .

But I still hadn't thought of a way to keep her by my side .

Nor had I thought of how to respond or react when she brings up the topic .

Six in the evening , I stood at the balcony , feeling the cool evening breeze and admiring the scenery .

"Dan ..." I heard her voice .

I turned around and looked at her .

I gave her a weak smile .

She walked towards me . "Tigrerra probably told you ."

I nodded .

"Then I guess you got the message already ."

I nodded again .

"So ... This is the end for us ," Runo closed her eyes . She seemed to be in pain .

She turned around , preparing to walk away , but I grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace .

"Don't leave me ..."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : Parting Ways

* Dan's POV *

I felt her trying to struggle to get away from me , but instead , with each struggle she made , I just hugged her even tighter .

"I want you to carry on being my girl ..." I whispered .

Runo stopped fidgeting , and I felt her body shake .

Was she crying ?

"Jerk ..." I heard her say .

"Your jerk ," I corrected , chuckling a little .

"Please , let me go ..." Runo started to cry even harder .

I gently pulled away from the blunette and lifted up her chin . She tried to look away , but I turned her to face me .

"Let me out of all this suffering ..."

I was a little shocked . "Suffering ?"

"You ... You never failed to make me suffer . Does it make you happy ? Why won't you stop it !" Runo cried .

I felt pained , and pulled her into yet another tight embrace . She grabbed my shirt and just wouldn't stop crying .

"Don't cry ," I whispered .

Instead , she cried harder .

We stayed like that for what felt like an hour or so , but in reality , it didn't even last for 10 minutes .

"Better ?" I asked when Runo's crying got softer .

She pulled away from me , rubbed her eyes and started to walk away .

What a cold girl .

I watched her walk away . Somehow , even though she was only a few metres away , it seemed like even if I ran towards the walking Runo , I would never ever catch up with her ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I walked away . I left him behind .

That jerk ... Why didn't he run after me ?

...

But then again , I made my decision already .

Runo Misaki , time to move on .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Aerogan's POV *

When Mistress Runo came back into her room , she fell flat onto her bed and cried into the pillow . I didn't know what happened , but I dare not ask either .

Mistress Tigrerra didn't say anything either , so I hadn't dared to ask her .

All this curiosity is killing me !

I turned to Mistress Tigrerra , who'd seemed to finally realise my existence . She flew out of the room , and it was clear that she wanted me to follow her .

And so , I followed .

"What happened to Mistress Runo ?" I asked at the fountain .

"Runo's just been through some hard times ," Mistress Tigrerra simply replied .

"Hard times ?" I asked , not exactly understanding .

"She's just ... finished with Dan ," Tigrerra said softly .

"They're not friends anymore ?" I was still confused .

"They weren't just regular friends at first , Aerogan . They were a couple at first ."

"Oh ..." I said .

Poor Mistress Runo .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Tigrerra's POV *

When I woke up the next morning , Runo was packing her luggage .

"Milady ..." I began softly .

She turned to me and gave me a weak smile . "Morning , Tigrerra ."

"What are you doing ?" I asked .

"Well , packing my luggage . What else do I look like I'm doing ?" Runo chuckled a little and turned back to packing her luggage .

"Yes , I can see , but what for , milady ?"

Runo took a deep breath , and turned to me . "Why , Tigrerra , I'm leaving for Japan !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 : Mission

* Dan's POV *

I couldn't believe it when Tigrerra told me that Runo was returning to Japan . I didn't want her to go back !

But then again , what else could I do ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

When I'd finished packing my luggage , Marucho came into my room to tell me that they had found some answers as to why the Bakugan had came to Earth .

"Why are you packing your stuff , Runo ?" Marucho asked curiously .

"It's about time I returned home ." I smiled weakly .

Marucho nodded . I was glad he didn't probe anymore . I followed him out of the room and to where everyone else was . Alice was on the screen and looking really serious .

"Baron and Ace made a trip to my house ."

Baron and Ace appeared from behind Alice .

"Hi masters ! It's been a while !" Baron said cheerfully .

"Let's get back to serious business ," Ace rolled his eyes .

"Anyway , the Vestals and Gundalians have teamed up together to occupy New Vestroia ." Baron said with a worried expression .

"Occupy ?" I tilted my head .

"They're crazy , I swear . They said they wanted more land for themselves , and created a machine that would weaken the core so that it would have to transport all the Bakugan to Earth ," Ace rolled his eyes again .

"From getting power to Bakugan , they want land now ? That's stupid !" Mira sweatdropped .

"They're thinking of carrying out experiments to generate more power . Once they are done with the experiments , they're gonna transport back the Bakugan and put them to use ," Baron explained .

"That's crazy !" Dan exclaimed .

"They're going to use the land as experimental grounds , and they need as much land as possible . They're going to carry out multiple experiments at once ." Alice added .

"We're not letting this happen ," Dan clenched a fist .

I just stood there , listening to all their conversations .

Despite wanting to help the Bakugan , I wouldn't do anything .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Tigrerra's POV *

When Runo told me that she wasn't going to help with the mission to save the Bakugan , I was puzzled .

Normally , Runo would be the first to charge forward to go for a mission .

I guess , the breakup with Dan probably affected her a lot .

"Are you okay , milady ?"

Runo blinked at me a few times . "Why would I not be ?"

"Because you just said you didn't want to go for the mission ," I simply replied .

Runo laughed a little and shook her head . "No , that's not it , Tig . I have my reasons ."

"Then why , Mistress Runo ? I really want to go on the mission too ," Aerogan pleaded .

"Aerogan , if you really want to go , it's fine by me . I'm sure the others wouldn't mind you joining on the mission ," Runo smiled weakly .

"Really ?" Aerogan looked hopeful . I gave him a hard nudge . "I mean , no thanks !"

"Aerogan , if you really want to go , I won't blame you ." Runo said seriously .

"I'll ... think about it ." Aerogan said carefully .

"May I know why you're not going for the mission , milady ?" I asked .

"I don't want to give you stress , Tigrerra ."

"Stress ?"

"As you said the other time , you don't want to put me in danger ."

"But then I could protect you !" Aerogan protested .

"Besides , I don't want to tire the others with my rash and fiery temper ."

My my , my dear girl is growing up !

"Aerogan , if you really want to go , I'm sure Dan or Baron wouldn't mind . You battled alongside Dan once and Baron's a Haos brawler too ."

"Oh ..." Aerogan sounded hesitant .

What to do ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 : Vanished

* Dan's POV *

Runo would be leaving in a few hours and I still didn't know what I should do . When I heard that we would be on a mission , I'd thought Runo would definitely be going , so I'd plan on using the mission as some get-together time for us too .

But there's no chance for that .

"If you can bear for her to leave you should just try to make her stay ," Drago said .

"I would , but I wouldn't ."

"What on earth are you talking about ?" Drago sounded a little sarcastic .

"I don't know how to , and I don't know if I can make her either ." I was feeling really helpless .

"Why not accompany her on the trip back ? Kato's sending her back , isn't it ?" Drago suggested .

"Hey , you're quite bright after all ," I felt happy immediately .

"No offense taken , Daniel ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I pulled my luggage onto Marucho's private jet . I was really thankful that Kato was giving me a lift . At least I didn't have to waste energy for a trip from the airport back home .

I gave my luggage one final push , and sighed as I wiped off some sweat from my forehead .

"Hey , Runo ..." I heard his voice . I turned behind and saw him .

"What's up ?" I asked as I smiled awkwardly .

"Can I ... accompany you back ?" Dan asked slowly .

I blinked for a bit , then shook my head . "I'll be fine . But you could do me a favour ..."

Dan's eyes immediately widened and his ears perked up . "Sure , what is it ?"

I picked Aerogan up and cupped him in my hands . "Aerogan wants to go on the mission , and I'm sure you guys could use a few more hands , right ?"

Dan's shoulders drooped . "Erm , yea ..."

I blinked a few times again , and handed Aerogan to Dan .

"I'm counting on you to take care of him for me , Dan ."

"But Mistress Runo -"

"No buts , Aerogan . Do me proud , okay ?" I smiled at the Bakugan .

Aerogan looked at me for a moment , then at Dan , and nodded at me again .

"I will , Mistress Runo !"

I nodded my head happily , and headed for inside the jet .

"Wait , Runo !"

I turned around , tilting my head to one side .

"H-h-have a safe trip !" Dan exclaimed .

I blinked again , then chuckled . "Sure , bye ."

Yea , goodbye .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

I watched as the jet took off . I didn't get to make her stay .

What a failure I am .

I knocked myself on the head .

"Doesn't it hurt , Master Dan ?" Aerogan asked , puzzled .

I shook my head . "No , not at all ."

Of course , it didn't hurt more than my heart did .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I looked out of the window as the jet began to fly higher and higher . My view of Dan got smaller and smaller .

"I did the right thing ," I whispered to myself with a smile . I sat down on the sofa and picked up the glass of ice lemon tea .

"Did you , milady ?" Tigrerra turned to me .

I took a sip of ice lemon tea . "I did , Tigrerra . And it was a wise decision ."

Tigrerra kept quiet .

"Bye , Dan ," I whispered under my breath again .

Little did I know , how wrong I was .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

As the jet got further and further away , my heart felt emptier with the second . I sighed and walked back into the house .

"Humans ..." Drago muttered .

"Did you say something , Drago ?" Aerogan asked inquisitively .

"No , I didn't ," Drago answered coolly .

I went back to my room and laid on my bed , burying my face in my pillow .

"I'm a fool ," I scolded myself , mumbling into the pillow .

I didn't know how long I spent lying on my pillow , but I did know that I fell asleep . In the evening , I was awakened by Marucho shaking me .

"Dan ! Dan ! It's urgent !" Marucho shook me harder .

"Five more minutes , Marucho ," I pushed my face onto the pillow .

"Runo !" Marucho yelled in my ear . "Something happened to her !"

That got me sitting up right .

"What happened ?" I grabbed Marucho's shoulders and shook it .

"She's gone ," Marucho said softly .

"How ?" I asked slowly .

"She just disappeared . When Kato landed in Japan he couldn't find her anywhere in the plane . She wasn't in her house . She wasn't anywhere . Her luggage was all still in the plane , and Tigrerra was missing too . It's like she just .. Vanished ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 : Captured

* Runo's POV *

It's dark . It's cold . I feel like I was swallowed by the darkness . I feel like I was going to freeze to death anytime soon .

I was scared .

If only ... Dan was here ...

No wait ! What am I thinking ?

Dan's ... my past ...

I felt a pair of strong , warm arms pull me up to my feet .

Dan ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

Runo was missing .

I couldn't believe it .

I should have went with her !

...

Could it be ... the Vestals and the Gundalians ?

No , no , no . They don't really know Runo . At least , the Gundalians don't . The Vexos knew Runo , but they're history already .

What could it be then ?

"Daniel ."

What ? What could have happened ?

"Daniel !"

I tugged on my hair in annoyance .

"DANIEL !"

I jumped up .

"What ? No need to shout !" I yelled back at Drago .

"I know you're worried about Runo , but you have a mission too ."

"..."

"Runo can take care of herself ."

"If she can take care of herself she wouldn't even be missing !" I shouted .

"Is saving one life or millions more more effective ?"

"I never knew you were this heartless , Drago ," I glared at the bakugan .

"I'm not . But I know how you feel ."

"Oh , sure you do ," I rolled my eyes sarcastically .

"I do , Daniel , because the bakugan are like my family too ."

That made sense ...

"Daniel , please ."

"Okay , Drago ," I said after a while with a rather reluctant tone .

"Then it's settled . We're making a trip to Doctor Michael's lab and then going to New Vestroia ."

I just nodded my head . In my mind , all I could think of was the blunette ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

I woke up again . But this time , I was on a comfortable bed , and I was welcomed by warm , bright light .

"Milady , you're finally awake !" Tigrerra rolled to my side , her voice sounding full of relief .

"Good morning , Tig ," I yawned , stretching myself .

"It's noon , my dear ," Tig said gently .

I nodded my head , sitting up . I scanned the surroundings - white walls painted with pink flowers and butterflies , a nightstand with a vase of colourful flowers , a ceiling with a beautiful painting of constellations and light yellow curtains with fabric butterflies embroided on them . It had a really sweet feel to it .

"Where are we ?" I rubbed my eyes sleepily as another yawn escaped my mouth .

"I don't know either . But I saw someone familiar ..." Tig said slowly .

"Who ?"

"Hydron . The Vestal prince that captured me and the other bakugan ."

I gasped .

"Why would he capture me ?"

The door to the room opened , and a green-haired teenager entered the room , twirling a strand of his hair delicately .

"Because , you're needed ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**** : ****Sorry for the late reply ! It was in the 45****th**** episode , when Dan and the others went back to their own time and so-called communicated with the girls to ask them if the city was still there . (:**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 : Goodbye to Memories

* Runo's POV *

"Do I know you ?" I squinted my eyes at the prince as I made the sarcastic remark . (A/N : Remember , Runo has never seen Hydron before (: )

"You don't , but I know you . You're Dan Kuso's friend ," Hydron smiled slyly .

"Lucky he didn't add a 'girl' ," I muttered under my breath .

"Did you say something ?" Hydron gave me a weird look .

"Nope . Anyway , let me go ! I don't like to be restricted ," I yelled at Hydron , hopping off the bed .

"If I were to listen and obey your words , what kind of prince would I be ?" Hydron twirled his hair again . Urgh . Seeing a guy twirl his hair is simply disgusting .

"Then tell me why you 'need me' ," I rolled my eyes .

"Bait . If I have you , I have the brawlers curled around my finger ," Hydron said with a triumphant grin on his face .

"That's weird . I remember the brawlers saying that you ran off with your tail between your legs after you were defeated (A/N : I can't remember what happened , so I'm randomly making this up :P ) ," I smirked , feeling proud of myself . That outta own him .

And it did . Hydron gritted his teeth and clenched his fists .

"Why you little brat ..." Hydron muttered under his breath .

"Well , if I'm that annoying you could just transport me back to Earth ," I cooed , smoothing my hair .

"As if I'm that stupid ," Hydron shut his eyes and grinned , twirling a strand of his hair again . Urgh . Won't he stop it ? "I have something planned for you ."

I flinched for a moment . What was he up to ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

There we were . All 8 of us at Doctor Michael's lab . Me , Marucho , Shun , Julie , Alice , Mira , Ace and Baron .

"Dan , you have to focus on the mission ," Mira told me sternly .

I nodded my head blankly , and earned a beating on the head from Mira .

"Owwww ," I winced in pain .

"We'll go after Runo after all these , okay ?" Mira tried to assure me .

"How can you be sure she's even alive right now , or will be when we go save her ?" I yelled at Mira .

"Don't yell at her , Dan !" Ace raised an arm , ready to punch me .

"If you had to choose between Mira and the Bakugan , which would I be ?" I hissed at Ace , who slowly lowered his arm .

"We all know how worried you are , Dan . Runo's our friend too ," Julie patted my shoulder .

I clenched my fist .

"Let's finish this quick , and then we'll find Runo ," I looked up and jumped into the transporter .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

Hydron made me follow him , but I didn't want to , so he made his guards carry me up . I struggled and decided I'd rather walk , so they let me go .

"Just nice . You'll be our lab rat ," a man in a lab coat and black framed spectacles said , pushing up his glasses . His hair was a dark shade of blue , and his eyes a cold grey .

"I'm no lab rat !" I protested , but got pushed into a strange machine by the guards behind me .

"Enjoy your trip ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

When we landed in New Vestroia , my right eye started to twitch . Not good .

"We're here ." Baron stared into the space blankly .

Around us , there were wires connected everywhere into many factories . There were tall , silvery towers at various spots with wires interlinking them all together .

"New Vestroia ?" Marucho asked , puzzled .

"It's worse now . Back when we left , which was five days ago , they were still in the process of building all these ," Ace remarked .

"The Vestals sure are fast ," Julie nodded her head .

"Let's not forget about the Gundalians ," Alice reminded .

Even though they were all talking , I didn't hear a single sentence . In my mind , somehow , I heard Runo screaming .

Why ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**I wanted to try out a different way of expressing that Runo had lost her memories . Were you able to tell ? O: Anyways , it's all in the title . (: In the process of writing Chapter 13 already , look forward to it ! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 : New Life

* Runo's POV *

Who am I ?

Where am I ?

What's this ...?

I looked around me - white walls painted with pink flowers and butterflies , a nightstand with a vase of colourful flowers , a ceiling with a beautiful painting of constellations and light yellow curtains with fabric butterflies embroided on them .

It feels ... weird .

"Ah , you're awake now ," a teenage boy who seemed around my age walked in followed by some maids with a few trays of food . He twirled his green hair .

"Who ... are you ? Who am I ?" I asked , grabbing onto my head as I tried to force myself to remember .

"Seems like the machine worked ," the boy grinned . He walked towards me and smoothed my face with a finger . "I'm Hydron , my dear girl . You , are Hikari ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Tigrerra's POV *

Milady ... She lost her memories !

"Professor Mark is so smart . Way smarter than that pathetic Professor Clay ," A guard said from outside the cage I was in . Yes , they locked me in a cage .

"You bet ," the other guard nodded his head in agreement . "Even his wife was able to create a potion to make one get back their memories ."

"They're a family of geniuses . Too bad they're divorced now , or I bet their children would be the smartest kid on Vestal ," the first guard remarked .

"Where is the wife now , anyway ? In case I ever get brainwashed , be sure you go get that potion for me ," the second guard joked .

"In their old apartment . I think it was on Riverside Road , the 75-storey tower . She lives on the 17th floor ."

"What are you , a stalker ? I was just joking with you ," the second guard rolled his eyes .

"I'm smart ," the first guard looked triumphant .

"If you're smart , you wouldn't be a guard ."

Silly guards . Now I just have to find a way to get out of here and find Dan or Runo ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

*Runo's POV *

Hikari ... That's my name ?

It's all so ... blurred ...

Why can't I remember anything ?

"Don't rack your brains anymore , my dear . Have some food , you must be starved ," Hydron stroked my hair and signalled for the maids to put down the trays .

The maids pressed a button on the nightstand , and a table extended over the bed . The maids then laid the trays on the table , bowed and then left the room .

"Eat it while it's hot ," Hydron smiled .

I didn't know who this Hydron person was , but he sure is nice to me !

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

There we were , on the trailer , where Baron was driving , Ace was guiding , and all the other brawlers were deciding on how to make an ambush on the Vestals and Gundalians .

"The Vexos and Twelve Orders are all gone , so who's left to ambush ?" Marucho was puzzled .

"This time , the Vestals are really , really smart . They have a professor by the name of Professor Mark , who has a brain like that of a computer ! He's created many devices , and one of them was to brainwash all the Vestals so that he would have a large army ," Ace explained .

"Well , we have brains with us too . We've got Alice , Mira , Marucho and Runo with us !" Julie protested , punching a fist in the air .

"Julie , Runo isn't here ," I said softly .

Julie covered her mouth with a hand . "Sorry . It just ... slipped off my mind . Runo knows Vestal technology really well , it's a pity ."

"Don't rub it in on Dan ," Alice patted the silver-haired girl's shoulder gently .

"I'm okay ." I lied . For some reason , my heart felt really empty . Did something happen to Runo ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : Proposal ?

* Runo's POV *

Sure Hydron treats me really well , gives me everything I want or need , but my heart feels so ... empty .

Just what am I missing ?

I laid on my bed and shut my eyes , but my eyelids flung open again when I heard a knock on the window .

I turned to the window , where there was a small white ball not bigger than the size of my thumb hitting the window repeatedly .

I was a little nervous , but then again , what can a small white ball do to me ?

I walked towards the window , gently pushing the curtains towards the side . I pushed up the window and the white ball flung in . A tiger-like figure appeared from the ball .

"Gosh , who are you ?" My heart almost leapt out .

"You don't remember me anymore , milady ?" The white tiger asked softly , approaching me .

I backed away a little . "What are you ?"

"I'm a Bakugan , your Bakugan ."

"Bakugan ?" I asked slowly .

"Tell me , milady , don't you remember me ?"

I shook my head .

"For six years , I've been with you through thick and thin for six years ," the Bakugan flew up to me and I cupped it in my hands for it to land on .

"Six years ?" I chorused .

"I'm Haos Blade Tigrerra . Please remember me , remember your family , remember your friends , remember Dan , Runo !" the Bakugan pleaded .

"Runo ? Who's Dan ?" I was really confused .

"Your name is Runo , and Dan is someone you cherish a lot , milady ," Tigrerra said softly .

I grabbed my head , cracking my brains as I tried to remember everything . "You're lying ... My name is Hikari !"

"Oh , Runo ," Tigrerra said sadly .

"Why ... Why don't I remember anything ?" I asked nervously , my voice trembling .

"Because you were brainwashed , because Hydron is deceiving you , because -" Tigrerra was interrupted by a knock on the door . "I have to leave now , milady , I can't let the guards find me , but don't worry , I will come back for you , cross my heart ."

And with that , Tigrerra flew out of the window .

"Hikari ?" Hydron asked from behind the door as he knocked on the door again .

"Come in ," I said .

Hydron walked in , along with some guards behind him .

"A prisoner has ran loose lately . Did you happen to see a white ball ?" Hydron asked .

Since Tigrerra did say she didn't want to be captured , I decided to lie for her . "No ..."

Hydron blinked at me , then turned to the guards , "Then it makes no sense , where else would she go ?"

"Your Highness , how can you be sure that she is not lying ?" a buff guard said in a deep voice .

Hydron slapped the guard . "Do not call your queen-to-be a liar !"

"Queen-to-be ?" I was confused .

Hydron smiled and walked up to me . He knelt down before me and raised my hand to his lips .

"Hikari , will you marry me ?"

What ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Tigrerra's POV *

I wasn't sure if the brawlers had yet to reach New Vestroia , but I figured it was worth a try .

As I flew around , looking for either a walking group or a trailer , I saw wires and factories all over . What had they done to my home ?

Finally , I caught sight of a trailer . Bingo ! It was the one the Resistance used five years back !

I flew down at lightning speed and peered through the window . The trailer had stopped for some reason . I flew around here and there , looking for the brawlers , but to no avail . Finally , I saw Shun and Ace carrying a table out of the trailer , and Alice , Julie and Mira carrying some dishes . Dan , Marucho and Baron followed .

I flew down towards Dan , nearly hitting him .

"Dan !"

"Tigrerra ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 : Say Yes

* Dan's POV *

Since Tigrerra was right before me , Runo had to be nearby !

"Where's Runo ?" I asked urgently .

"She's gone ," Tigrerra said slowly . "Her memories are gone . She doesn't remember who I am , who she is , or even you ..."

"What happened ?" Alice asked as my eyes widened in fear .

"Hydron took her captive , and she was brainwashed by him . He said , he needed her , but I'm not sure of the details myself either ."

Runo lost her memories ?

"Then how can we get back her memories ? Do you know where she is , Tigrerra ?" Baron asked .

"Yes . And I know how to get back her memories ," Tigrerra nodded her head .

"I think we should split into three teams , one to rescue Runo , one to get back Runo's memories and another to save the Bakugan ," Mira suggested .

"Drago , Aerogan and I will rescue Runo ," I said quickly .

"I'll lead the team of getting back milady's memories . May I request to have Alice and Julie's accompaniment ?" Tigrerra asked politely and Alice and Julie nodded their heads .

"Then the rest of us will focus on saving the Bakugan ." Shun said coolly .

"I think it's best that you start from destroying the factories . But you can't brawl without devices ," Tigrerra advised .

"She's right ," Baron agreed and ran into the trailer .

"Earlier on , Baron and I stole a couple of the new brawling devices . It's a metal wristband that records the power levels , stats and the health points of the Bakugan . (A/N : I understand Pokémon battling skills , but not Bakugan , so I'm putting in place those skills )" Ace explained , showing his own purple coloured wristband . "When you want to activate a move , you just state the name of the card and swipe it along the wristband . The thing is , the winning Bakugan is not determined by the power levels anymore . The Bakugan that loses all of its health points first will lose the match ."

"That's easy to understand ," Preyas stated .

"Here they are !" Baron ran out of the trailer with a plastic box . He opened the box and gave me a red wristband , Julie and Mira brown ones , Marucho a blue one , Shun a green one , and Alice a purple one .

"You should probably keep one for Master Runo too ," Baron handed me a yellow one .

I held on tightly to the wristband and kept it in the pocket of my jacket .

"Now then , let's go !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

"But we've only met yesterday !" I protested .

"Love does not concern with time . As long as you love the other , you will not even be bothered about time ," Hydron said with a smile .

"But , I don't have that kind of feelings for you ," I said nervously .

"Love can be nurtured , my princess . I need you , my people need you . They need a queen ," Hydron pleaded .

"Your people ?"

"They can't always rely on just me . They need more people to look upon , to rely on . My time is often occupied by many things , and I often neglect my people in the process ."

If it's to help many other people , why not ?

"Okay ," I nodded my head and Hydron beamed , gave me a tight hug and got up to leave the room .

"The wedding will be held two days from now on !"

Hydron left the room and I sat on my bed , wondering if I made the right decision .

I had so much to worry about , but Tigrerra's words kept ringing in my head .

Who is Dan ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 : With Her Again

* Dan's POV *

Wait for me , Runo , I'm coming .

I clenched my fists tightly as I sat on the cab , waiting for the robot to reach the palace soon .

"Dan , keep your cool ," Drago warned .

"Mistress Runo wouldn't want to see you like this . Don't get violent later ," Aerogan added .

I nodded my head , though in my mind , not a word went in .

"Will this cab hurry up ?" I yelled impatiently , hitting all the buttons . I hit a red button by chance , and the robot went , "Emergency mode , on ."

All of a sudden , the cab zoomed at the speed of light . I was finally relieved , even though the car was moving a little too fast and I almost fell out of it .

The cab crashed into a room , where there were white walls painted with pink flowers and butterflies , a nightstand with a vase of colourful flowers , a ceiling with a beautiful painting of constellations and light yellow curtains with fabric butterflies embroided on them . (A/N : yes , I copied and paste everything because I was too lazy to describe it differently . :P ) The room was empty .

"What do we do with the cab ?" Aerogan asked . Luckily , the cab hadn't destroyed much of the room . The window to the balcony of the room was opened .

I didn't answer , and instead just got out of the car . The car wasn't really heavy , so without much effort I pushed it out of the balcony .

We heard the door of the room fidget a little , and immediately jumped up .

"Hide !" I hissed . But unfortunately for us , there wasn't much of a choice where we could choose to hide . I darted behind the curtains and tried to cover myself . Lucky for me , the curtain was really thick and wide , so I could easily hide behind it .

Runo walked in , and I heaved a sigh of relief , glad to see that she was okay . She closed the door gently , and leaned against it before slumping down . She hugged her knees , and buried her face in them .

What happened ?

I walked out of my hiding place , and as slowly and carefully as possible , I tiptoed towards her , hopeful not to startle her . I knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug .

She looked up with me with terrified yet surprised eyes . She tried to push me away , but I had a death grip on her .

"Who are you , what are you doing in my room and why are you hugging me ?" She half-yelled as she continued in her attempt to push me away .

"Runo ..." I whispered , burying my face in her soft blue hair . She had worn her hair down , just like I liked it . I inhaled the strawberry scent on her . She lost her memories , but hadn't lost her scent .

"Dan ?" She whispered timidly . She still remembered me ?

"You remember me ?" I asked , pulling away a little , but still holding on to her .

"Tigrerra , Dan ... Who .. are you ?" Runo grabbed her head as she struggled to recall .

"Runo ! Don't ! Don't force yourself !" I pulled her into a tight hug urgently as I tried to calm her down .

"I'm not ... Runo ... I'm ... Hikari ..." she muttered .

I stared at her with worried eyes . "No ... You're Runo ..."

She peered at me with terrified green orbs . "Why ... Why are you all lying to me ?"

"I wouldn't lie to you , Runo . Never ," I gently nuzzled the crook of her neck with my nose . "I lost the opportunity to keep you once , now I'm not losing it again ."

"What are you talking about ?" Runo shook her head slowly .

"Runo , I love you . I really do ," I stared into her green orbs .

"But ... I'm engaged ..." her voice was trembling .

"What ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 : Piece By Piece

* Dan's POV *

I couldn't believe my ears . Something was definitely wrong !

"Mistress Runo ! How can you be engagaed ?" Aerogan blabbered anxiously , hopping up and down .

Runo looked at Aerogan , startled . "Who and what are you ?"

Aerogan stopped hopping and hovered before Runo . "Why , I'm your guardian Bakugan Aerogan !"

Runo tilted her head to one side . "But my Bakugan is Tigrerra ..."

I smiled , "You have two guardian Bakugan , Runo . Tigrerra and Aerogan , they're both yours ."

"Stop calling me Runo !" Runo pushed me away lightly .

"Runo ..." I said , trying to reach out my arms .

"I don't know who you are , what you're doing in my room , and why you're here . You'd better go out now before I get the guards here ," Runo said coldly , getting up .

"Wait , before that , who are you engaged to ?" Aerogan asked .

"Why should I tell you ?" Runo peered at the Bakugan .

"Because I'm your Bakugan !"

"And how do I know that you're not lying to me ?"

Knock knock !

Runo anxiously leaned against the wall .

"Hide !" she hissed at us .

She didn't need to tell us twice . We quickly ran towards the curtains .

Runo took a deep breath , and opened the door .

"Hydron ," she breathed .

"Hi there , my dear . I'm here to bring you to the sewing room , where our maids will measure your wedding dress ," Hydron smiled slyly .

Runo nodded her head . "Okay , give me a moment , and I'll be right there ."

"You know where it is ?"

"Sure I do . I can't always have you bring me around ," Runo smiled .

"Okay then , I'll be waiting ," Hydron gave Runo a peck on the cheek . I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth as I tried to kept my cool .

Runo gently closed the door behind her , and took a deep breath .

Drago , Aerogan and I came out of our hiding spot , and I ran towards Runo , gripping her shoulders hard .

"You are not leaving this room and getting married to Hydron ," I warned with a serious expression .

Runo didn't falter , and seemed unfazed . "You're not the boss of me ."

Runo may have lost her memories , but she sure didn't lose her attitude and courage .

"I'm warning you ," I said again .

"And I'm telling you , I don't give a damn ," Runo gave me a cold face .

I wanted to wake her up . I really did . This disobedient Runo was getting on my nerves .

I put a hand behind Runo's head , and another behind her back . I crashed my lips onto hers , raining passionate kisses on her as I hoped she would wake up from my nightmare .

She punched me on the chest , trying to push me away . But I always had a way with her , and my grip was hard on her . She soon got tired of struggling , and gave in to my demanding kisses . Seconds later , I slowly pulled away from her .

She was crying .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

Why did he kiss me ? Just what was I to him ? Who is Runo ?

I'm ... so confused ...

Hot , boiling tears rolled down my cheeks as he pulled away from me slowly . I didn't know why I was crying either . I wasn't feeling sick . I wasn't uncomfortable . In fact , the kiss felt nolstalgic .

Dan wiped off my tears with his thumb , and placed a gentle , loving kiss on my forehead . He held me by the shoulders , and stared into my eyes . I looked at his red brown eyes , and a piece of memory flashed in my mind .

~ FLASHBACK ~

I was in a park . I was wearing a white dress with a pink sash and a pink ribbon around the collar . I had on a white beret , and I was waiting for someone . Who was I waiting for ?

I heard a bicycle braked from behind me . I didn't have to turn around to know who it was . It was Dan . He got off his bicycle and rubbed his head , apologising . I turned around , saying that I hoped he knew it was rude to make a girl wait . He made a rather rude remark , and I called him a jerk , turning around at the same time .

He fell off his bike when he saw me , then rushed up to me , scanning me from head to toe .

Was that ... a date ?

~ FLASHBACK END ~

"Dan ..." I whispered , falling into his embrace .

He seemed surprised , but happily hugged me back . I could feel his strong arms circling my waist , and his nose gently nuzzling my hair .

"You remembered ?"

I shook my head . "It was a little fuzzy , and I could only remember one of our dates . Or did we have only one date ? I don't know ..."

Dan chuckled . "Silly girl , we didn't just have one date ."

I was enjoying the warmth of his embrace , the feeling of being protected by anything and everything , until the door behind us swung open .

"Hydron !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 : Trust Who ?

* Dan's POV *

I was so relieved that Runo had finally remembered me ! It didn't matter to me that she didn't get back all her memories , but at least she remembered me .

While I was enjoying having her in my embrace , as though the whole world was in my arms , the doors swung open .

"Hydron !" Runo gasped , pulling away from my embrace .

"I knew I heard voices !" Hydron hissed , pulling Runo up forcefully .

I got up immediately and punched Hydron , catching Runo in my arms .

"Don't go stealing someone else's girlfriend !" I yelled angrily .

"But the two of you broke up already ," Aerogan stated .

I rolled my eyes . "That was uncalled for ."

Runo peered at me with shocked eyes . "Are you playing around with me ? If we'd broken up , why do you even claim that you love me ?" she took a step backwards .

I shook my head . "That was all a mistake . I let you break up with me , even when I still loved you , but trust me , I still love you ."

Runo looked at Hydron , who was rubbing his cheek as his guards helped him up , then at me .

She took yet another step backwards .

"Who's telling the truth ?" she whispered .

"Me !" both Hydron and I yelled at the same time .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Alice's POV *

We'd finally reached our destination - Riverside Road , Lily Apartments .

"That's a lot of storeys to find ," Julie gawped at the tower .

I nodded my head and gulped .

"No , silly . She lives on the 17th storey ," Tigrerra said , flying into the tower .

We nodded our heads and rushed into the lift , hitting the 17th storey button . Vestal technology was really amazing . In less than three seconds , the lift had already stopped on the 17th storey .

We stepped out of the lift , looking around . There were two doors , one painted black and another pink .

"Which one is it ?" I asked Tigrerra .

"I don't know ," Tigrerra shook her head .

I looked at Julie , and as though she could read my mind , she blurted out , "I'm taking the pink one !"

I giggled and nodded my head . Tigrerra followed me , and Julie pouted her cheeks .

"Black would seem more appropriate . It's a more gloomy colour and would be suitable for a divorced lady ," Tigrerra explained .

Julie turned away , cheeks still pouted .

We both hit the doorbell at the same time , but no answer came from the pink door . Julie shrugged and came to join me .

A tall lady with black framed spectacles opened the door , studying our faces . She was wearing a cream coloured shirt and grey skirt .

"Pardon me for asking , but were you Professor Mark's wife once ?" I asked carefully .

The lady's eyes widened , then she snapped , "Don't mention that ungrateful man to me !"

"Can we ask you of a favour ?"

The lady let us into her house and after almost twenty minutes of conversing , we learnt that she was called Anne . She'd divorced with Professor Mark as he'd neglected her for his work . We explained Runo's situation to Anne , who didn't seem surprised .

"So you're telling me to make up for that old man's mistakes ?" she said coldly .

"We don't -" I was interrupted by Julie .

"Forget it if you don't want to help us . We'll just grab the potion and leave ." Julie snapped impatiently .

Anne's eyes widened in disbelief , and she then shook her head , "Pardon me , I was being a little selfish . I just wanted to test you to see how urgent the situation was , and how badly you wanted to save your friend . Please hang on a minute ."

Both me and Julie stared at each other in surprise . That was unexpected .

Anne came out of a room with a flask of green potion . "Just a sip will do . I'll give you a smaller flask , so I can have some left ."

She went into the kitchen , and came out again minutes later . She handed me a smaller flask .

"I'm really impressed . You girls have shown me that this world isn't all that heartless after all ." She smiled .

"Thank you !" I beamed as I bowed gratefully .

She shook her head . "My pleasure . Get back at that old man for me , and good luck with your friend ."

She escorted us out of the house , and we left for the palace with the flask .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 : The River Between Us

* Runo's POV *

I was confused . Who was I supposed to trust ? Dan or Hydron ? What was I supposed to trust ? My half-memory , or my heart ?

I took another step backward , and my back hit the wall . There was nowhere else to go .

Dan approached me , reaching out a hand . "Trust me . I'm the one who's known you for years and years , and who truly loves you ."

Hydron pushed the guards away and stomped towards me , pushing Dan away , "Don't listen to him , Hikari . I'm the person who's been through everything with you since you lost your memories !"

"You jerk ! She lost her memories because of you !" Dan gritted his teeth as he grabbed Hydron's collar .

The two were about to get into a fight , until I screamed .

I was panting , I didn't know why . I just ... collapsed .

~ FLASHBACK ~

I was in the balcony , someone's balcony . My heart was tight . I was having difficulty breathing .

Dan ... was in front of me .

"So ... This is the end for us ," I closed her eyes .

I turned around , preparing to walk away , but Dan grabbed my hand and pulled me into an embrace .

"Don't leave me ..."

I struggled to try to get away from Dan , but instead , with each struggle I made , Dan just hugged me even tighter .

"I want you to carry on being my girl ..." Dan whispered .

I stopped fidgeting , and my body started to shake .

"Jerk ..." I muttered as tears rolled down my cheeks .

~ FLASHBACK END ~

I woke up , droplets of sweat rolling down my face . Dan and Hydron were beside me , one at each side of my bed .

"What ... happened ?" I asked , clutching my head .

Dan wrapped me in an embrace , planting kisses on my head . "You fainted ..."

Hydron tried to pull him away , but Dan gave him a hard , death glare , and Hydron flinched , gritting his teeth as he retreated .

"She's my fianceé , not yours !" he hissed .

"Now's not really the time . She just woke up . She needs a breather ," Dan argued effortlessly , still keeping me in his warm embrace .

I didn't know why , but I'd always feel so comfortable in Dan's embrace , and didn't want him to let go of me .

"Are you dizzy or anything ?" Dan asked , letting go of me a little .

I shook my head as he placed a hand on my forehead . He placed another kiss on my forehead with a wide grin , "That's good to know ."

"Dan Kuso , you'd better let go of her now , or else !" Hydron warned , clenching his fists .

"I'm not scared of you ," Dan glared back , clutching me even tighter .

I blinked , not knowing what to do .

Hydron turned to me . "Hikari , if you want the boy to be safe , then listen to me ."

I was a little taken aback , and didn't know what to do .

"You're not threatening her ! Not on my watch ," Dan remained unfazed .

"Oh yea ? Hikari , let me remind you . I have a whole army of guards within this palace , so if you defy me , I wouldn't hesitate to kill this brunette here ," Hydron smiled slyly .

That got me moving . I quickly pulled away from Dan's embrace , and he looked at me with startled eyes .

"You don't need to listen to him ," Dan whispered softly .

I shook my head . "Please leave , I don't want you to be in danger ."

Dan looked taken aback . Hydron snapped his fingers , and two guards entered the room . "Escort the guest to the usual ."

"I'm not going !" Dan yelled as he hit away the hands of the guards .

"She's in my palace too . I can do anything to her ," Hydron smirked , holding my chin with a finger .

My heart started to beat really fast . I felt really scared around Hydron , after I met and knew Dan . Dan saw my frightened expression , and took a step backward .

"Don't hurt her . Don't do anything to her . I'll go ," Dan turned around and allowed the guards to led him away .

When Dan left , Hydron let go of me . He glared at me , "You are my fianceé , so you had better not go looking at other guys ."

I nodded my head nervously , and Hydron left the room .

Oh Dan ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 : The Truth about the Breakup

* Aerogan's POV *

"I can't believe they threw us in the dungeon !" I hopped up and down madly .

Dan clutched his head . "I'm more worried about Runo ."

"If you're so worried then why don't you just send Aerogan out to find Runo then ? We're small enough to get out of the cage anyway ," Drago sounded amused .

Dan's face lit up . "Got a point . Aerogan , please ?"

"What do you want me to do ?" I asked .

"Just go to Runo , and make sure she's safe , no matter what ," Dan said sternly .

"Then what about you and Drago ?" I asked again .

"We'll figure out some way to go out ," Drago answered .

I nodded my head and flew out of the dungeon .

Carefully , I made my way around the dungeon , looking for Mistress Runo's room .

I finally found her room , and managed to sneak in through the window .

"Mistress Runo !" I called as I floated over to her , who was lying on her tummy on her bed .

Mistress Runo looked up with a surprised expression , and blinked at me , "Aerogan ? What are you doing here ? How's Dan ?"

"They threw him in the dungeon . Dan sent me here to keep an eye on you ," I explained .

"What ? Why ?" Runo sat up right away .

"I don't know , but anyway , he's fine . I should get you out of here ," I looked around , trying to get ideas on how to get out .

Mistress Runo looked away with a hesitant face . "I don't know ..."

I stopped in her direction .

"What ?"

"I don't think ... I should leave ..." Mistress Runo shook her head slowly .

"Why ? Master Dan would be so upset !"

"Nothing would pain me more ... than to know that he isn't save . Aerogan , promise me , bring Dan back to wherever you guys came from and don't come back ," Mistress Runo looked down .

"But , Mistress Runo !" I wanted to protest but didn't know how to .

"Please , Aerogan , I beg of you ," she peered at me with terrified eyes .

I kept quiet .

Mistress Runo looked at me hopefully .

"No ," I said . Mistress Runo's jaw dropped , and was just about to protest when I spoke up again , "Master Dan has come so far . Why are you resisting him ? Aren't you just putting all his efforts to vain ? He has lost you once , no twice , and he doesn't want a third ."

"Two times ?" Mistress Runo blinked in confusion .

"When he first broke up with you , and when he lost you while you were on your way back to Japan and got captured by Hydron ," I explained .

Mistress Runo's eyes widened , and only then did I realise what I had just say .

"If Dan and I had already broken up , why did he still come back for me ?" Mistress Runo said slowly .

I was about to reply , when Mistress Runo got up and started to pace around the room .

"He must be feeling guilty , that's why he came back to save me ... Then all those words about us being together ... they were lies ..." Mistress Runo mumbled to herself .

I gulped . Oh no .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

"Now how are we going to get out ?" I groaned .

"Is it just me , or do guards always seem to be sleeping ?" Drago said , glancing at the guard outside the cell .

"It is nighttime after all ..." I reasoned out .

Drago flew out of the cell and went to get the cell keys hung on a hook attached to the wall . I punched the air in victory , and held back a 'Yes !' .

Drago flew towards me , handing me the keys . Carefully , I fiddled around a random key and tried to turn it into the lock .

Failed attempt . Lucky for me , there were only two keys . I turned the other key , and the door slid open ever so slowly .

"Do you think we should burst our way out of here ?" I asked , tapping on my watch .

"No . Let's keep cover first and save that for later . We don't know if these guards may have a Bakugan or two on them ," Drago answered .

I nodded my head in agreement .

"Hey , Drago ?"

"Yes , Daniel ?"

"Why did you come with me to help Runo when you wanted to save the Bakugan so badly ?" I asked carefully as I tiptoed my way out of the dungeon .

There was a long pause , before Drago let out a sigh .

"You were always there for me , Daniel . Even when I had to save Wyvern years back . Now I think it's my turn to help you . Besides , I know that Shun , Ace , Baron , Mira and Marucho can handle it ," Drago replied .

I smiled at Drago .

"Thanks , partner ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 : Trust You No More

* Runo's POV *

"No . You need to get out of here . I don't want any help from you ," I said adamantly , turning to Aerogan .

Aerogan seemed taken aback .

"But Mistress -"

"Stop it ! I'm not your mistress . I don't even know you . How can I even trust you ?" I could feel the anger building up inside of me . "If he broke up with me in the first place then he shouldn't have come to save me !"

"Master Dan came back because he realised he still loved you !" Aerogan protested .

I remained unfazed . "If he did love me in the first place , he wouldn't have broke up with me ."

"That's because Master Dan wasn't the one who initiated the breakup . You were ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Shun's POV *

"I wonder how the others are doing ," Baron said worriedly .

"Alice can take care of herself , and Dan will be fine ," I shrugged as I peered out of the window of the trailer .

We were on our way to Beta City , our first destination . We'd tracked down the supporting buildings for the main action of the happenings .

"Guys , take a look at this ," Mira commented , looking out of the window .

We rushed to Mira's side , only to see a huge beam of light shining from a factory .

"What's going on ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

I could only briefly remember where Runo's room was , but still made it there nevertheless . Lucky for me , the guards were having their dinner , so the castle was clear .

I carefully pushed open the door to Runo's room , only to find it empty .

"Do you think Aerogan has already gotten her out ?" Drago suggested ,

"I don't know . Let's check the balcony ," I entered the room and quietly made my way to the balcony .

My spirits rose when I saw a hint of blue hair . Runo had her chin leaning on her hands , and was gazing out of the balcony .

I was about to dash towards her , when she spoke up .

"I initiated the breakup ? That's ... hard to believe ..." her voice trailed away .

"You did ," Aerogan answered without hesitation .

"And ... what happened afterwards ?" Runo asked after a moment of silence .

"He tried to ask you to stay , but you refused ..." Aerogan muttered .

Runo didn't reply . She held onto her head , struggling to remember the events , but to no avail . She let out a scream , letting her face face the sky as tears trailed down her cheeks . She sunk to the ground , burying her face in her hands .

"Why ... Why can't I remember anything ?" The blunette screamed in frustration .

My heart softened for her . If Runo still had her memories , I would have treated her differently , after all , she knew my true nature . But for now , it wouldn't hurt to be soft to her .

I decided . I paced towards the blunette , wrapping her in a hug .

She looked up , surprised as she blinked back tears .

Suddenly realising what she was doing , she pushed me away , getting up quickly as she backed away some more .

"Stay away from me !" she shook her head , looking as though she was traumatised .

"Runo ..." I reached out my hand towards her , but she swatted it away .

"Don't ... I must have broken up with you for a reason . Was it your fault ? Or mine ?" Runo panicked .

I brought my hand back to my side . "It was mine ."

Although I knew that the truth wouldn't have benefitted me , I knew that one day , it would still be revealed .

Runo looked down , not answering .

"It was my fault . I shouldn't have left you behind . I neglected you too much . I -"

"Zip it !" Runo snapped . Seemed to me that she still had some of her traits even with her memory loss .

I kept quiet .

"I don't want to get back with you again ."

My heart felt like it was hammered and broken into a million pieces .

"I can't bring myself to trust anyone again . I don't even know you , or Aerogan , or Tigrerra . How do I know that you're not lying to me ? And these flashbacks , who knows whether they're even real ? I don't want to see you people again , get out of my sight !" Runo screamed , tears pouring out again .

I took a step back . It pained me to see how broken she was . Seems like the only way to get to her was to get back her memories .

The doors to Runo's room burst open , and an army of guards surrounded us at the balcony , blocking the way out .

Hydron stepped in , twisting a strand of his hair as usual .

"Did I not throw you in the prison ?" he asked coolly .

"Seems like you need a change of guards ," I retorted .

"And it seems like I need to give you a harsher punishment ," Hydron was unfazed .

I just stared back at the green-haired prince , not feeling threatened by him .

"Guards , get him !"

"Hold on a second !" A familiar voice called out before all the guards could charge towards me .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 : Return of the Memories

* Dan's POV *

"Hold on a second !" A familiar voice called out before all the guards could charge towards me .

We all turned to the direction of the voice to see Tigrerra floating in mid-air with a flask of green potion hung around her neck .

"Tigrerra !" I called out as a wave of relief washed over me .

Tigrerra quickly flew over to Runo , who stared at her in disbelief .

"Please , milady , drink this and remember all of us !" Tigrerra pleaded , letting the flask slide off her neck and onto the palms of Runo .

"Get that flask !" Hydron yelled and all the guards immediately charged towards Runo .

Runo looked shocked and at a loss for what to do . She clutched the flask in her hands tightly .

She took a deep breath and climbed onto the railings of the balcony .

"Come any closer and I'll jump down !"

Everyone froze in their paths , and even Hydron's jaw was hung open .

"Hydron , if you want this flask so badly , then there must be something wrong , isn't it ? Just what are you not telling me ?" Runo narrowed her eyes at the prince doubtfully .

Hydron gulped .

"There isn't anything like that !" Hydron stammered a little . "H-how do you not know , that ... that ... that that flask isn't poison !"

There was a pause , as Runo moved her right foot a little more behind , startling us all .

"Don't do anything reckless ! Come down and we'll talk things over !" Hydron yelled in fear .

Runo pulled the cover of the flask , lifting it to her nose as she sniffed it .

"Even if this is poison , I'd rather drink it then live in this crazy world where everyone is telling me lies !"

With that , Runo finished up the whole bottle of liquid . I was shocked and my heart skipped a beat when I saw her body sway and her eyes closing . She fell off the balcony , the flask flying out of her hand .

"Runo !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

Before I knew it , the world spun around me and became dark . My body felt light , and I no longer had the energy to keep my body standing on the railings .

I fell .

I didn't know how long I was unconscious , but when I woke up , the wind blew strong against my face .

I opened my eyes , expecting to see a whole new world .

But I didn't .

Instead , I saw Dan .

"Where am I ?" I asked tiredlessly , getting up with the help of Dan .

Dan had me wrapped in his arms , as though I was a newly-born child in need of protection .

I suddenly remembered everything that had happened , and pushed Dan away , only to almost fall off something .

And that something was a palm .

"You're on Drago . We both are . You had me scared back there ," Dan smiled sheepishly at me as I blinked at him .

"Dan ?" I asked slowly .

Dan's eyes widened as he edged closer towards me .

"Do you remember us now ?" he asked excitedly .

"It's all fuzzy for now , but it's coming back to me ..." I said slowly .

"Milady !"

"Mistress Runo !"

Aerogan and Tigrerra hovered by my side before leaping into my hands .

"You shouldn't have took the whole bottle . It was probably why you became unconscious ," Tigrerra said worriedly .

"Bottle ?" I asked , puzzled but suddenly understanding what the Bakugan was talking about .

I turned to Dan , who had been staring at me all this time . He looked down guiltily .

"I'm ... I'm sorry , Runo . Everything that happened , it was all my fault !"

I blinked at him .

My heart softened for the brunette before me , but I wasn't going to let him off that easily !

I backhanded him , earning a yelp from him .

"What was that for ?" Dan snapped back at me , but smiled when he saw me laughing .

He wrapped his arms around my waist , nuzzling his nose in my hair .

"I'm so glad that you're back ..." he muttered happily .

"Awwww ..." I heard a familiar sigh , and pulled away from Dan's embrace to see Julie and Alice on Drago's other palm .

"Mind your own business !" I felt myself flush red as I turned away .

"Our Runo is back !" Julie squealed in delight , almost falling off Drago's palm in her excitement .

"Guys , I think we can save the hugs for later ..." Drago's deep voice rang in our eardrums .

"What's wrong , pal ?" Dan asked worriedly .

"Look behind ."

And we all did , only to see Hydron and his army riding on a bunch of Bakugan charging at us .

We all gasped , starting to panic .

"Kuso !" Hydron roared furiously .

I looked at Dan , who looked at me as if I had grown two heads .

"No , no , no , you are not going back there !"

"Who ever said about going back ?" I raised an eyebrow at the brunette as I put my hands on my hips .

The brunette smiled at me sheepishly as he scratched his head .

I tightened the hair bands around my ponytails , bracing myself . I hopped onto Drago's back , earning surprised glances from everyone . Tigrerra and Aerogan hovered beside me .

"Mistress Runo , what are you doing ?" Aerogan was confused .

I didn't answer him , but instead turned to Hydron , who was leading the troop .

"Hey , Hydron !" I called out , waving my arm .

The green-haired boy beamed at me .

"Runo !" He called back excitedly , holding out his arms . "Come now , let's go back to the palace , and away from all this madness and those brawlers !"

I smiled back at Hydron , and the smile turned into a smirk .

"In your dreams !" I yelled back before sliding back onto Drago's palm where I high-fived Dan .

We both fell into fits of laughter , along with Alice and Julie .

"Let's finish them off , shall we , Drago ?" Dan smiled up at the Bakugan .

"I'm with you on this ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 : A Happy Reunion

* Dan's POV *

"Dragon Meteor !" I called and a card appeared in my hand . Catching the card as it fell , I swiped it over my wristband . The card glowed before disappearing again .

Drago turned around , his wings glowing bright red . With a deep growl and a sharp flap of his strong wings , Drago sent out blasts of red rocks at the plunging army . The army failed to dodge , and was pelted by the meteor and hit to the ground , with the Bakugan turning back to their ball forms .

"Not so strong , are they ?" Julie sneered , putting her hands on her hips as she stood up .

"That was unexpected ," Drago remarked , turning back to his initial direction and flying off again .

"He probably couldn't afford a proper army ," Runo shrugged . All of us stared at her , wondering how she knew . "What ? He did tell me that -"

Runo was cut off as she almost fell off Drago's palm when Drago swooped to his left in an attempt to dodge an attack from Hydron's army .

"Let's save the chit-chat for later ," Drago advised as I pulled Runo up .

"You bet I will do that ," Runo gasped , putting a hand over her chest as she gasped for breath .

I pulled Runo closer to me , though feeling a little embarassed . Still , I didn't want her falling off of Drago's palm . Not again .

"I would help you ," Runo said slowly . Her expression turned into one full of guilt . "But Tigrerra and Aerogan can't fly ."

I chuckled at the blunette , flicking my nose .

"Just leave it to me ."

I got up on my feet , making my way onto Drago's shoulder as I grinned at Hydron , who was gritting his teeth about his much-reduced army .

"Not another one . Here to mock at me again ?" Hydron snorted , twirling a strand of his hair in annoyance .

"Nah . I'm just here to greet you goodbye ," I smirked when Hydron's face turned from an arrogant expression to a dumbfounded one .

"Eruption Pulse !" I yelled , swiping the ability card along the wristband .

Drago stopped , raising his head high . Fire poured out from his mouth into the sky , pelting down on the rest of the army . Hydron was hit too , but being the leader , he did have a slightly stronger Bakugan as compared to the rest of his army .

Wiping off some soot from his face , he clenched his fists tightly , before calling out , " Wind Burst !" (A/N : Since they're having an air battle , might as well let him have a Ventus Bakugan . ^^ )

"Fire Shield !" I quickly counter his move by calling out a move fast .

A round wave of fire surrounded Drago , destroying the wind that tried to blow him away .

"Flame Burst !" The fire around Drago burst back in Hydron's direction , sending him to the ground .

I took in a deep breath before sliding back onto Drago's palm with Runo , who grinned at me widely .

"Guess you haven't lost your moves ," she laughed .

"That was quite impressive ," Tigrerra said humbly .

"But I'm sure Mistress Tigrerra and I could have done better !" Aerogan whistled excitedly .

I rolled my eyes at the arrogant Bakugan , while Runo laughed back .

"So ..." I turned to the blunette , who had began to speak . "Where are we going ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Shun's POV *

I had to admit , the mission did feel a little dull without Dan's annoying and random remarks here and there . In fact , I was starting to worry if they were alright . Alice hadn't return either ...

I mentally slapped myself . Now was definitely not the time to be bothered with romance or my friends ! Dan entrusted us with the mission , and I wouldn't let him down even if a knife was against my throat .

The trailer pulled to an abrupt stop , startling all on board , that is , except Baron , who was the driver .

"Dude , what's your problem ?" Ace yelled in annoyance . I wasn't surprised at his reaction , after all , if I was interrupted by an abrupt stop while having a heart-to-heart talk with Alice , I would be pissed off too .

"Sorry , Ace , but I had to . I saw Drago and the others !" Baron replied excitedly , pointing out of the window .

All of us gathered by the window only to see Drago landing beside the trailer and turning back to his ball form . Julie was looking bubbly , as usual , as she waved to us . Alice smiled warmly , waving at us calmly . Dan caught Drago in his palm , before turning to Runo , who had Aerogan and Tigrerra on her shoulder , and exchanging a shy smile with the blunette .

We all rushed out of the trailer . Mira went to hug the girls , while I looked at Alice coolly . Our relationship wasn't open , but she still understood my feelings towards her . We exchanged short smiles , before turning away from each other to avoid suspicious glances from the others .

"I see you found Runo ," I opened an eye and glanced at the brunette , who was beaming as brightly as a man who struck lottery .

Dan turned to Runo , who blinked at him , clueless at his happiness from finding his beloved . He scratched his head sheepishly , nodding a little at the same time .

"Guys , I hate to break this moment , but we really need to leave now . The mission can't be kept waiting . We can talk in the trailer ," we all complied the pink-haired boy's decision and hurriedly entered the trailer .

Now that we were all together once more , we were unstoppable .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 : A Romantic Moment

* Runo's POV *

It was my first time in the trailer , other than that time when I was actually intangible .

"Mistress Runo ," Aerogan flew to my side .

I turned to him with a warm smile .

"Glad that you're feeling good ."

"That sleep last night really helped us all ," Tigrerra purred .

"Mm-hm ," I replied before turning back to gaze at the lush greenery around the trailer .

"Is something wrong , milady ?" Tigrerra asked worriedly .

I turned to her , blinking . "No , no , I was just ... thinking ."

"What about , Mistress Runo ?"

I sighed . "Stuff ."

"Master Dan stuff ?"

I froze , turning to the small white Bakugan .

"Am I that predictable ?"

"It was just a wild guess ."

I took another deep breath .

"That apology ..." both Tigrerra and Aerogan turned to me as I laid my head on my arms which rested on the table before the window . "Was he apologising for the fact that I was kidnapped , or for his being a jerk ?"

"Both ."

I jumped up when I heard his voice . I hadn't want him to hear it .

Aerogan and Tigrerra both turned around to look at the brunette , as did I .

"A moment , please ," Dan whispered politely to the Bakugan .

"Guys , I need you ," I whispered urgently to them .

"You don't ," Aerogan said .

"All you need is Dan ," Tigrerra added before the two Bakugan flew away .

I reached out my hand , trying to catch them , but failed . Instead , Dan caught my hand , preventing me from falling as he pushed me into his embrace . I could feel myself heating up in the warmth , and his cheeks burning up .

"Dan , are you ... blushing ?" I asked slowly as I peered up at the brunette .

"N-no ."

I laughed , punching him on the chest lightly as I pulled away from the embrace . But Dan pushed me back against his chest again , surprising me .

"Fine , I am blushing !" Dan half-yelled .

I backhanded the brunette , who immediately let go of me . He rubbed his head in pain as I gave him a stern look , folding my arms .

"The others are still sleeping , do you want to wake them all up ?" I hissed . Dan's jaw hung open , but I pushed it up with two fingers . "It's almost six now , they'll wake up soon . If you want to talk to me , I suggest you'd better spill now ."

Just before I could return my hand back to my side , Dan grabbed it and traced it to his cheek . He gently pressed my hand on his warm cheek , and put his own hand over mine .

"Runo , listen , I'm not a very romantic person ..."

"Remove the 'very' ," I cut in .

Dan blinked , then shrugged . "Fine , I'm not a romantic person , and I know that I make a lot of mistakes when it comes to you most of the time ..."

"All the time ," I corrected , causing Dan to roll his eyes .

"But you can feel it , can't you ? How warm my cheek is now , because of you ," Dan whispered lovingly .

"Uh , no . I can't control whether your cheek wants to turn hot or not and -" I was determined to ruin the moment , making Dan feel like how I felt when he said the wrong things back then in my room at Marucho's house .

But I didn't finish my sentence . I was silenced by a pair of lips which moved around mine slowly , yet ever so demandingly .

That kiss ... How I missed it . Much as I'd like to return the kiss , I refrained myself , just so I could listen to Dan finish what he had wanted to tell me .

After a while , Dan moved away slowly , leaving a surprised me gazing at him with my jaw slightly hung open . He smirked , using two fingers to close my mouth .

"You talk too much , Kid ," he grinned proudly .

That got me fuming . "My name is Runo and if you ever call me Kid again -"

A strong hand covered my mouth , silencing me once more .

"Shh . You don't want to wake them up , do you ?" Dan hissed at me .

One problem . Dan's hand was really big after all . He was covering not just my mouth , but also my nose . I couldn't breathe ! I urgently tapped his hand , trying to be freed , but the brunette just didn't get it .

I gasped as I tried to catch air , but it was no use . Dan finally noticed me trying to catch air and let go of me , only to catch me by the waist again when I nearly fainted .

"That was epic ," Dan blinked at me as I tried to inhale as much oxygen as I could .

I turned to him slowly , taking in a deep breath . I shut my eyes , before opening them again and letting out a half-yell , "Smooth move , dweep !"

Dan once again covered up my mouth .

"You know , Runo , if you liked me to kiss you again you could just say it , there's no need to shout ," Dan grinned at me teasingly .

My jaw dropped as the brunette let out chuckles . Feeling anger rise up within me , I backhanded him and stomped off .

At least , I tried to .

A strong pair of arms had wrapped around my waist , pulling me back . They spun me around , turning me face to face with a cocky brunette .

I raised an eyebrow as I put my hands on my hips . "You really love catching me by the waist , don't you ?"

"Isn't it more romantic ? I read it on the Internet ," the brunette pretended to look surprised . I tapped my foot , and he laughed , pinching my nose and earning a squeak from me . "Fine , fine . If I were to catch you by the arm , it would hurt , wouldn't it ? Or would you prefer I catch you by the hair ?" he pulled on one of my pigtails .

I swatted his hand . "No , thank you ! Now may I please return to my room ?"

Instead of a reply , what I got was a huge bear hug .

"Can't you let me finish what I want to say ?" Dan said . I could hear a tinge of annoyance in his voice . "You're always like this , so bossy and stubborn , and not willing to listen to me ..."

I was fuming . Just as I was about to punch Dan on the shoulder , he grabbed my arm , looking at me sternly . I felt myself cower in his embrace , as tears began to form in my eyes . This side of Dan ... Sure I'd seen before , but this time , he looked really mad !

Instead of getting an earful , I felt Dan's grip loosen . I opened my eyes slowly , only to see the brunette looking at me with concern . His brown orbs showed the regret he felt .

"But then , you will always be the hot-tempered , beautiful Runo that I love ."

I blinked at him . Did I just hear wrong ? Dan was being romantic !

"You didn't hear wrong , Runo . It's taking me a lot of courage to actually pour out my feelings for you ."

"Did you just read my mind ?" I cocked my head to one side in surprise , earning a chuckle from Dan .

"If I could , I would ," Dan laughed , before slowly realizing something ... "Hey , you're ruining the moment again !"

I shrugged , and smiled at the brunette . "I forgive you ."

"Who ever begged for your forgiveness ?" The brunette grinned at me cheekily .

This time , I wasn't about to stomp off at his insensitive remark . Instead ...

"And who ever asked for your confession ?" I shot back with a grin , causing Dan to look taken aback .

I laughed at his shocked face , making him a little mad . He pinched my nose as I continued to laugh . Seeing that I wouldn't stop , he started laughing too .

In his embrace , all felt warm , like nothing could scare me , nothing would swallow me up , not even my deepest fears . I couldn't remember when the last time I felt this safe was .

Our laughing slowly faded away , and we gazed into each other's eyes . Green eyes met brown eyes , and this blunette was about to melt in a brunette's loving gaze .

When Dan wrapped both his arms around my waist , I got the message . Snaking my arms around his neck , I pulled myself closer to him , smiling at him .

He grinned back , definitely enjoying the closure of our bodies . Closing his eyes , he slowly edged towards me . I smiled to myself , leaning forward as I shut my eyes , waiting for the kiss ...

Which never came .

Dan and I froze in our positions , eyes opened . Both of us had been interrupted by a click . An all-too familiar one ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

"Julie ," we both muttered under our breath . Still in the same position , we slowly turned to the direction of the door to the driving room (whatever you call it) , only to see the rest of the brawlers crowding there !

There were all hiding smiles , and Julie had a camera in her hands and a big , wide smile plastered on her face .

"What are you guys doing ?" Runo asked calmly . I knew , she was trying to keep her cool . Even I could not contain the anger within me .

"Why didn't you guys carry on ? I could have gotten myself a new wallpaper for my phone !" Julie squeaked in annoyance before turning to her camera . "Oh my gosh ! This picture is so nice ! Forget it , this will do as my wallpaper ! Gotta rush , guys !"

And with that , the silver haired girl dashed off .

Runo's hands were sliding away from around my neck , and mine were away from her waist . Both of us fuming , we rushed towards Julie and the other brawlers .

My moment ... Just like that , the kiss I deserved slid past me ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 : Mission Strategies

* Dan's POV *

"And so , I've tracked down the movements of the Vestals and the Gundalians . Apparently , most of the activity is going on in Beta City , and I must say , they are making quite a lot of progress ," Marucho deduced as he pushed his glasses .

"That's our boy ," Elfin commented proudly , hovering above the boy's head .

"As I was saying , so far , they have created several machines that have yet to achieve their objectives fully ."

"Please refresh me on their objectives again ," Runo sighed , rubbing her head .

"They transported all of the Bakugan to Earth to clear land in Vestroia so that they will have more grounds to experiment . They're trying to create a device that can generate the power of all the Bakugan ," I explained to the blunette with a smile . Runo shot me a thankful look .

"What do they want the power for anyway ?" Mira asked , puzzled .

Ace turned to Baron , raising an eyebrow . "You didn't explain ?"

Baron scratched his head awkwardly . "I may have forgotten ..."

All eyes turned to Baron .

"Alright , alright ! With that power , they can do anything . According to the secret files we got when we hacked into the accounts of the researchers , these powers , when combined , can give humans the ability to bend ."

"Bend ?" I was dumbfounded . "Why would they want to bend ? I mean , stretch your body , what for ?"

Runo backhanded me .

"I don't think they meant that kind of bend ."

I rubbed my sore head , glaring at the blunette who folded her arms and turned away .

"Precisely . These 'bending' that Baron speaks of actually refers to sending out power from a human's body ." Marucho explained calmly .

"You see , there are six attributes in all - Pyrus , Ventus , Subterra , Haos , Darkus and Aquos . Let's say the Vestals manage to drain all the powers from the Bakugan , the Bakugan will die . Powers are their source of energy to live , after all ," Ace added as he guided everyone to the large electronic table in the middle of the room .

Tapping on the screen swiftly , an image of a human appeared . It showed a Pyrus Bakugan beside the human . The Bakugan merged with the human , and the human began to glow . The human raised an arm , and fire shot out from his palm . The Bakugan vanished .

"So basically , whichever attribute the human takes in , he'll have the power ?" Julie questioned .

"Yes . And if they fuse all attributes within a human , the human will be unbeatable ," Marucho explained .

"And they will use their powers to intimidate the people to obey them ?" Alice asked .

"Correct again ."

"These jerks . Are all they think about controlling people and ruling the universe ?" I punched my fists together .

Silence .

"Anyway , here's the mission ," Ace tapped the screen once more , revealing an image of an industrial city with many factories .

"What happened to this place ?" I gasped . All around the city , there were only factories and a few blocks of tall apartments around .

"Just so they could have more land , they increased the spaces in the apartments and tore down the old ones ," Baron replied .

Ace pointed to a tall tower in the middle of the city .

"This is where all the activities in the city are being controlled ."

"So I guess we'll be attacking it first ," Shun finally spoke up .

"Look , we have nine brawlers in all , don't we ? There will be five factories , including the main tower , so I suggest we split into groups of two or three and attack the four smaller factories ."

I peered at Runo secretly , hoping to be paired up with her .

"How do you guys think we should be separated ?" Ace sighed .

"Daniel and Runo should go together . In case we meet up some guards who recognize Runo , at least Daniel can protect her ," Drago popped onto the table , along with the rest of the Bakugan .

Way to go , Drago !

I glanced at Runo , who smiled at me .

"That could work . Then maybe we should pair up as a mixture of boys and girls ," Marucho cleaned his glasses before putting them on again .

"Hey , are you saying that us girls are weak ?" Julie yelled at the small blonde .

"No , of course not !" Marucho waved his hands before him urgently . "I was just thinking , maybe ... girls have their own set of charms ?"

All of us fell down , anime-style .

"Hey , who knows ? The guards are probably all males and your feminine charms could work !" Preyas joked , hopping up and down in an attempt to stand up for his partner .

I turned to Runo , who looked a little unhappy .

Leaning closer to her , I grinned as I whispered in her ear , "Don't worry , I don't think any of them will get caught up with your charms anyway ."

Runo's jaw dropped . The blunette glared at me before backhanding me , while I laughed as I rubbed my head .

"Then how about I go with Mira , Shun with Julie , and Alice with Marucho and Baron ?" Ace suggested .

At the corner of the room , Shun opened an eye . Alice turned to Shun , looking a little glum . Wait , was something wrong ?

"How about , Shun and Alice , and Julie with Marucho and Baron ?" Runo said quickly . "I don't think Julie should be with Shun , after all , putting a bubbly , noisy girl with a quiet ninja doesn't sound right !"

"Hey !" Julie protested .

"Got a point . Then so it shall be !" Ace agreed .

Alice beamed at Shun , whose lips curved up into a small smile before closing his eyes again . Alice then turned to Runo , mouthing a 'thank you' .

"Is there something wrong ?" I whispered into Runo's ear , puzzled by the two .

Runo blinked , looking at me as though I had grown two heads . She shook her head , turning back to Ace .

"Dan , Runo , you guys take the North . Mira and I will take South , Shun and Alice , East and the rest , West . Any questions ?"

We all shook our heads .

"Well then , since we're approaching the West first , we'll drop Ace and Mira off first before heading East and then North ," Baron , who was driving , turned back and instructed .

Suddenly , the mission didn't seem so dull anymore , especially when Runo was my partner ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**I'm back already ! I finished chapters 25 – 36 during these two days . Really . If I am bored I could really write a lot , hahas ! To readers , thanks for reading ! But please , if you can , do leave a review too ! I would greatly appreciate it . Those who dislike my story , please don't leave harsh remarks . :x Thanks ~! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 : Interview in the South

* Dan's POV *

"Well then , we're at the East now . Good luck , Masters Shun and Alice !" Baron waved as Shun and Alice exited .

The trailer began to move again , and Baron set its invisible mode on , so as to not attract attention .

From the corner of my eye , I watched as Runo entered the driving room . My jaw dropped as I saw her hair tied back into a high ponytail instead of her usual pigtails . Julie had dressed her in a white shirt which had sleeves stretching to her elbows , with a set of pink overalls . She wore matching white flats and had a couple of black and white jelly bands hanging from her right wrist . Must have been the courtesy from Julie .

Julie squealed excitedly as she gave Runo a hard push , causing her to almost fall . I rushed to her , catching her just in time .

"Thanks !" Runo breathed as she straightened herself .

"You go girl ! You're looking gorgeous !" Julie winked as she waved hand guns at Runo .

"This feels uncomfortable ! Besides , we're going for a mission , not a fashion show !" the blunette rolled her eyes in protest .

"It won't hurt . Who knows , maybe it'll even help !" Julie continued to squeal .

Runo shrugged as she walked away , removing herself from my embrace as she went to take a seat by the table .

"Isn't she pretty ?" the silver haired girl whispered in my ear excitedly , earning a nod from me .

Runo rested her head on her hands as she sighed , as though she was worried about something .

I walked towards her , taking a seat beside her .

"Hey ," I said gently . "How's it going ?"

Stupid ! Stupid ! Stupid ! I mentally slapped myself .

Runo seemed surprised at my question , then turned back to her original position .

"I'm just worried . What if I'm not strong enough ?" she sighed .

"I'll be there to protect you ," I said without thinking .

Runo stared at me .

"Uh , no , I mean -" I tried to cover up .

Runo smiled , "That's sweet , Dan ."

She got up and lightly pecked me on the cheek before leaving the driving room . I raised a hand slowly , smoothing the spot where she had kissed . My cheek was hot from the kiss .

"Master Dan , Master Runo , won't be long till we reach the north , so you'd better get ready soon ."

I nodded my head , exiting the room where Julie was standing by the door .

"She's in her room ," Julie said in a sing-song voice . I noticed , she was fiddling with her camera .

"Give me that !" I yelled as I tried to snatch the camera from her .

Julie stuck her tongue at me , waving the camera . She shoved it in my face , showing me a picture . It had Runo kissing my cheek . Upon seeing it , I turned beet red . Julie pressed another button , showing a picture of me and Runo together , leaning in to kiss each other the previous day .

"What are you , a stalker ?" I stuttered as my face continued to grow redder .

"There's actually more , but I'll save it for when you guys get married !" Julie grinned at me before skipping off .

I rubbed my head .

"You two need to be more careful ."

"I don't need that coming from you , Drago ," I rolled my eyes at the Bakugan on my shoulder .

I paced down the hallway , reaching Runo's room . Runo exited , smiling at her Bakugan as they chatted away . She saw me , and waved a little .

I waved back with a grin , walking towards her . From my pocket , I took out two communicating devices and a wristband . I took her left hand , and attached the wristband .

She raised her arm , admiring it .

"Thanks ," she beamed .

"And these ," I gave Runo one of the devices . "All of us have one . You too ."

Runo took the device and attached it to her left ear .

"We've reached the North . Masters Dan and Runo , good luck on your mission ."

Baron's voice echoed in the trailer , and I took Runo's hand , leading her out of the trailer .

Once we were out of the trailer , we gave Baron a short wave before gazing at the tower before us .

"Wow ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Mira's POV *

Here Ace and I were , in the South tower .

"Where do we start ?" Wilda asked , popping onto my shoulder .

"Good question . First , we need to get past these guards ," Ace replied .

"And we're going to do that by ..." My voice trailed off as I raised an eyebrow .

"Saying that we're here for their job interview ," Ace said bluntly .

"What makes you think they'll believe it ?" Wilda asked doubtfully .

Ace sighed . "There're desperate for help , why would they not believe us ?"

Without saying another word , Ace pulled me into the tower .

As soon as we reached the entrance , we were surrounded by a number of guards .

"State your objective !" one growled .

"We're here for the interview ," Ace held up a newspaper article . "You're looking for recruits ?"

"Hey ," another guard said as he narrowed his eyes at me , leaning forward as he lifted my chin . "You look familiar ."

Ace angrily swatted his hand away . "She's just my girlfriend , got a problem ?"

The guard looked taken aback , but retreated without putting up a fight .

"Very well . Please follow me ."

A guard stepped away , gesticulating for us to follow . Ace and I obliged , as we were escorted to another room .

"Mira Clay and Ace Grit ?" we nodded our heads . "Now why does that sound so familiar ?"

As the guard stared at the profiles we gave him and rubbed his chin thoughtfully , I felt my heart thumping hard against my ribs , as though it would leap out anytime .

"Anyway , why do you think you deserve this job ?" the guard grunted .

"We meet your requirements ," I said quickly . "We're above 17 , we had some degree of studying , and we have knowledge about technology ."

"How good is this knowledge of yours ?"

"I graduated from the Advanced High School of Science and Technology ," Ace said flatly .

"And I was a student from the Vestal School of Science and Technology ," I added .

"It seems that you guys are quite skilled ," the guard commented , squinting his eyes at our profiles . "Alright , you pass ."

Both me and Ace gasped .

"What ? Here at the factory we haven't got so much time to waste . Our interviews are short snd sweet , and as long as you meet the requirements , you pass . We needn't care if you're a spoilt bitch , or a gangster whose been breaking laws . As long as you stay loyal to our factory , you'll get your deserved pay ."

And with that , the guard left the room .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 : Tamaki

* Shun's POV *

Alice and I had no problem sneaking into the tower . With my ninja skills , we slid past the security systems easily .

"This tower is huge , where should we start off ?" Alice asked worriedy .

We were both hiding behind a pillar , watching as professors entered and exited the lifts while taping away on their laptops as they walked .

"Hey , you ! What are you two doing here ?" We heard a deep growl behind us .

Two large guards glared at us . Lucky for us , the huge pillar hid us well .

I pushed Alice back gently , hammering punches on the guards . A professor came by with another smaller one , who seemed to be a trainee .

"What are you doing ?" The professor gasped .

I kicked him , knocking him unconscious . The trainee trembled , taking a step back . I grabbed his arm , and backhanded him .

Swiftly , I wrapped ropes around the four . I pulled out the lab coats from the professor and the trainee .

"Wear it ," I instructed , handing one to Alice before wearing the other over myself .

Alice nodded , quickly putting on hers . She grabbed the trainee's glasses , putting it on herself before tying her hair back into a low ponytail .

"Now you really look like a professor ," I chuckled at the Russian beauty , who blushed .

"Let's go ," she whispered , picking up the professor's laptop along the way .

I nodded my head , picking up the trainee's laptop as I followed Alice coolly .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Baron's POV *

"Before we go in , we need a plan ," I said wisely as I pulled the trailer to a stop .

"No problemo ! Marucho and I have already thought of one !" Julie cheered , spinning around .

"Take a look at this ," Marucho handed each of us our wristbands . "I've installed a new function such that we can turn invisble while it is active . We can stay invisible for half an hour but the device would need to recharge for an hour then ."

"Cool ! Master Marucho , you're the man !" I beamed , putting on my wristband .

"Now how does this work ?" Julie pouted her cheeks as she stared at her brown wristband .

"Hit the numbers 1 , 6 , 4 . Let's use that only when we leave the trailer , just to save up on a couple of minutes ," we all complied with the blonde's decision and hurriedly exited the trailer . At the foot of it , I pushed a couple of buttons on the wristband , and the trailer vanished .

Julie looked at me , puzzled .

"It's invisible ," I said bluntly , pressing the numbers 1 , 6 , 4 on my wristband .

Julie and Marucho followed suit , and we hurried into the tower .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

"Dan ..." I whispered , feeling my voice tremble .

"Yea ?"

"I hope you have a plan ."

Silence filled the air .

The brunette and I gazed at each other .

"I was hoping you have one ," Dan replied after what seemed like a minute or two .

I backhanded the brunette , about to yell when he quickly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to the back of a nearby tree .

I was about to protest when he covered my mouth with his strong hand . Surely Dan had a reason ? I gazed in the direction he was looking at , only to see a number of guards assembled at the entrance .

"The security is tight around here ," Dan breathed and I nodded my head . I removed his hand from my mouth , edging closer to him in fear that I would be spotted .

I thought of an idea , and turned to Dan , only to see his face bright red .

"Is something wrong ?" I raised an eyebrow at him .

"N-no ," the brunette stuttered .

I smirked , leaning closer to him .

"You know , Dan , as soon as this is over , you can have me close to you for as long as you want ," I teased , determined to mock at the brunette .

"No ! I don't -" The brunette yelled in embarassment .

The guards turned to our direction , with some charging towards out direction . I pulled Dan down onto the floor beside me . Lucky for us , the spot was full of plants thick enough to hide us .

"Smooth move ," I sneered at the brunette when the guards searched further .

"Sorry ."

"Anyway , I have an idea ," I leaned towards the brunette and whispered into his ear .

"No , no , no . Are you having a fever ?" Dan put his hand on my forehead , earning a flick on the forehead from me .

"Hey , Dan , do I look pretty ?" I beamed at the brunette .

He froze , his blur expression turning into a goofy smile . "Beautiful ."

"Thank you !" I stood up and skipped out of the bushes , walking towards the entrance of the tower .

I pretended to weep , as I rubbed my eyes and forcefully made tears appear . I paced towards the guards , who gazed at me .

"Please ... Can you help me ?" I whispered as I continued to cry .

"H-how ... How would you like us to help ?" the guard stuttered . The other guards gathered too , all turning their attention to me .

"I ... I'm not from around here , and I got separated from my friends ... Now I don't know how to find them ..." I sobbed .

The six guards around me all made "oh"s and "ah"s as they tried to calm me down .

"Tell you what , how about you hang out at our place ?" a guard grabbed my chin with a sly smile . "You're rather pretty ."

I was shocked . I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction . I'd wanted to trick the guards into letting me into the tower so that I could use a phone .

My expression turned sour , and I grabbed the guard's arm , flipping him over with an 'oomph' .

The other guards stared at me , alarmed .

"I'm not that kind of girl . I was holding it all back , all this act ," I glanced at my nails , trying to act cool .

The other guards gritted their teeth at me , trying to charge at me . I easily dodged their moves , and grabbed a single guard , swinging him around and smashing him into the other guards . They all fell to the ground , unconscious . I dusted my hands with a satisfied smile .

"When did you get those moves ?" Dan gasped , hurrying to my side .

"I picked them up while you were busy kicking Gundalian butt ," I rolled my eyes , putting my hands on my hips .

Dan bent down beside the guard who had tried to 'bring me home' . He narrowed his eyes at him and gave him a punch .

"That's what you get for trying to get your hands on my girl !" He yelled angrily before standing up .

"Your girl ?" I raised an eyebrow , feeling myself turn red .

"Y-yea ," Dan ruffled his hair sheepishly , looking away . "Next time , I won't mess with you ."

I laughed , hooking my arm around his as I dragged him into the tower .

"Let's go ."

I was thinking , since so many of the guards were outside of the tower , there would be lesser in it .

And boy , was I wrong .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

I felt happy . Runo didn't retaliate when I called her my girl . Sure I wasn't good at expressing my feelings , but I was feeling more confident of expressing them even more now . Runo didn't reject me now either , which made me happy .

We entered the tower , only to be welcomed by some guards .

"I thought I heard voices ," sneered one .

"Hey , look at this girl ," smirked another .

The guards all surrounded us , nearing us .

"Stop it , you guys ," an unfamiliar voice rang out in the air .

A black haired boy who had a streak of yellow highlight stepped out from the lift . He wore a lab coat with a couple of pens stuck in the pocket , and a red turtleneck sweater underneath and a pair of black pants . With his fancy , feathery dark blue shoes , he paced to us .

"We should welcome our visitors ."

The guards all knelt down , bowing to the man , whose hazel eyes twinkled with pride .

"Master Tamaki ."

Tamaki stepped towards us .

"Daniel and Runo , I presume ?" he raised an eyebrow at me and turned to Runo . Raising her hand , he landed a soft kiss on the back of her hand .

"You're much fairer than how they describe you , my princess ," Tamaki smiled charmingly .

I angrily grabbed Runo's hand , pulling her to my side as I wrapped my other arm around her waist . Runo shot me a quick , thankful smile before turning back to Tamaki .

"I see that you are already taken ."

I glared at the raven haired boy . If looks could kill , he would be already dead .

"Please , follow me ."

I felt Runo's hand tense , but I gently pecked her on the cheek .

"It's okay , I'm with you ."

She smiled and I let go of her waist , holding onto her hand as we followed the man .

We entered the lift , which shot up .

"You're here to destroy this factory , are you not ?"

We stared at the young man in shock .

"I am Hydron's most trusted partner . He has told me about you ."

I grimaced at the name .

"Too bad , the Japanese beauty is taken ."

"I'm a Korean-Japanese ," Runo protested .

Tamaki showed no concern , and instead , stepped out of the lift as soon as it pulled to a stop .

I grabbed Runo's hand , pulling her out of the lift . I could tell that she was feeling nervous , but so was I .

We entered an arena , and Tamaki stopped , turning to us .

"I won't bite ," he grinned at Runo , sending chills down even my spine .

"You said she was taken , so stop trying to hit on my girlfriend !" I yelled angrily .

"My apologies , but I can't just let you come in and destroy the tower as you please , right ?"

"Then why bring us here ?" Runo argued .

"For a battle ."

"Battle ?" both Runo and I repeated .

"You heard me . If you defeat me , Daniel Kuso , I'll let you destroy this tower . If not , the girl follows me ."

"In your dreams ," Runo hissed .

"Sorry , sweetie , but in my territory , anything can happen , as long as I want it to ," Tamaki smirked .

"What did you just call her ?" I clenched my fists as I felt anger rise within me .

Tamaki didn't answer , nor did he remove the smirk .

"You heard me ."

I was about to dash forward and punch him , when Runo pulled me back , shaking her head worriedly .

I felt my heart soften , and I placed my hand on hers .

"Ain't that touching ? Enjoy it while you can , 'cause when you lose , you won't have it anymore ."

"I accept your challenge , Tamaki ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 : The Battle

* Dan's POV *

"For such a beautiful girl like her , it's so wasted to see her with a guy like you ," Tamaki snorted , flipping his hair arrogantly .

"Hey ! I choose my own boyfriend , not you or anyone else !" Runo shot back .

Tamaki rolled his eyes , folding his arms before walking to the edge of the battlefield .

"Dan ..."

I turned to the blunette , and kissed her forehead lightly .

"I won't let you fall into his arms , I promise ."

Runo smiled , wrapping her arms around my back as she locked me in a hug . I wrapped my own arms around her tiny waist , enjoying the closure .

"Pft . Are you done yet ?" grunted the raven-haired boy .

I let go of Runo reluctantly , telling her to take a seat at the sidelines .

"Ready , Drago ?" I turned to the Bakugan which had hopped onto my palm .

"Never more , Daniel ."

"Bakugan Brawl !" I tossed Drago onto the battlefield .

"Baku Skyraider , jump !" Drago spun and became a large dragon .

Tamaki held out his hand , holding a red and purple Bakugan .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !"

A Pyrus and Haos Bakugan unleashed itself .

"No way , two attributes ?" I gasped .

"That's right , aren't you envious of my Wolfrun ?" Tamaki smiled smugly .

His Bakugan was a large yellow wolf with three tails , each with a fire burning at its tip . The Bakugan growled , showing its yellowish teeth smeared with blood and drool .

"Drago , health points 2350 . Wolfrun , health points 2300 ." reported my wristband .

"What ? 50 health points difference ?" boy , was this going to be a tough battle !

"Professor Mark merged two abilities together , strengthening the Bakugan even more . What are you so surprised about ? Or , have you lost your confidence ?"

"Of course not ! Less chit-chat and let's start the ball rolling !" I yelled back .

"You said it ! Ability activate , Bloody Crunch !"

Wolfrun roared , pouncing onto Drago as it sunk his teeth into his scales .

"Ability activate , Flame Body !"

Drago's body began to burn , and scalded the wolf , which whined in pain as it retreated .

"Drago health points , 2300 . Wolfrun health points , 2200 ."

"Ability activate , Dragon Meteor !"

"Ability activate , Haos Shield !"

Drago's wings glowed bright red . With a deep growl and a sharp flap of his strong wings , Drago sent out blasts of red rocks at Wolfrun .

A yellow barrier appeared around Wolfrun , blocking it from the red rocks .

I gritted my teeth as Aaron's lips curved into a smile .

"Barrier Burst !"

The shield around Wolfrun swirled into a yellow ball , absorbing all the red rocks before shooting back at Drago .

Drago let out a pained cry before falling to the ground .

"Drago !" I yelled as the Bakugan returned to its ball form .

"Drago health points , 1800 . Wolfrun health points , 2200 ."

"The battle's not over !" Drago said .

I nodded my head .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , Jump !"

"We're not going down again !" Drago growled deeply .

"Ability activate , Roar of the Dragon !"

Fire shot out of Drago's mouth in a swirly manner . Wolfrun jumped to the side , thinking it would dodge , but the fire swirled wider , washing over the wolf .

"Drago health points , 1800 . Wolfrun health points , 2000 ."

"Still not enough ," I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists .

"Double ability activate , Extremespeed and Bloody Crunch !"

Wolfrun dashed to behind Drago at the speed of lightning . Drago failed to react in time , and got bitten by Wolfrun on the shoulder .

"Drago health points , 1700 . Wolfrun health points , 2000 ."

If I didn't buck up any time soon , Runo would easily be brought away back to Hydron's side !

"Triple ability activate , Flying Slash ,  
>Fire Arm , Hyper Kick !"<p>

Drago swoop towards Wolfrun , making him fly in mid-air . Drago's arm glowed red and fiery , and a punch landed on Wolfrun . Drago raised his leg and rained multiple kicks on Wolfrun repeatedly .

"Drago health points , 1700 . Wolfrun health points , 1500 ."

But I wasn't finished !

"Ability activate , Dragon Rush !"

Drago glowed with dark blue and red light . Wolfrun , who was still flying in mid-air , was hit by Drago , which had swooped at the helpless wolf once more , leaving it in flames .

"Drago health points , 1700 . Wolfrun health points , 1100 ."

"Ability activate , Pain Split !" Aaron smirked , swiping a card over the wristband .

Both Drago and Wolfrun glowed and power drained from Drago to Wolfrun .

"Drago health points , 1400 . Wolfrun health points , 1400 ."

It was one heated battle , but there was no way I'm losing it !

"Ability activate , Light Pulse !"

White balls appeared around Wolfrun and shot at Drago .

"Ability activate , Fire Shield !"

A wall of fire appeared around Drago .

"Ability activate , Flame Burst !"

The fire rolled into a ball , sucking in the white balls and growing bigger . It shot back and hit Wolfrun , which yelped in pain .

"Drago health points , 1400 . Wolfrun health points , 900 ."

Nearly there !

"Ability activate , Pyrus Blaster !"

Wolfrun leapt up into the air , fire swirling and entering its mouth . A blast of fire shot out , a large and wide one , hitting Drago .

"Drago health points , 1200 . Wolfrun health points , 900 ."

"Ability activate , Power Absorb !"

Drago began to glow red .

Tamaki laughed evilly . "Are you kidding me ? It just glowed !"

I smirked . He didn't know what the move was for .

"One more attack , and you'll be toast ! Ability activate , Pyrus Haos Merger Shot !"

A red and yellow pulse shot out from Wolfrun's body , piercing everything in its path .

Drago got hit by the attack too , and glowed even brighter .

"What ? Why didn't the Dragonoid's health points drop ?"

"Ability activate , Mega Eruption Pulse !"

The red light from Drago faded as it gathered at his mouth . Drago raised his head high . Fire poured out from his mouth into the sky , pelting down all over the ground .

Wolfrun turned back into its ball form .

"Drago health points , 1200 . Wolfrun health points , 0 . Winner , Dan ."

Runo cheered , running towards me from the sidelines as I caught Drago in my palm . Runo wrapped her arms around me , whispering 'thank you's over and over again . I returned the hug , nuzzling my nose in her silky blue hair as I took in the scent of her strawberry shampoo .

"T-that shouldn't have happened ! I should have won !" Tamaki cried out in rage .

"Sorry to burst your bubble ! Now tell us how to destroy this place !"

Tamaki laughed hysterically as he looked up at me and Runo . "Destroy ? That's a great idea , I'll destroy you guys along with the whole tower !"

Tamaki ran to the side of the arena , kicking the glass of the window which shattered into a million pieces . He took out a switch from his pocket and hit a red button . Explosions sounded in the tower , and Tamaki leapt out of the tower .

Runo edged closer towards me as the ceiling began to vibrate vigorously . Rubble began to fell and without hesitation , I pulled Runo to the window where Tamaki had jumped off from .

However , Runo tripped . Before I could reach her , a huge rock fell between us . I tried to run towards her , but she called out , "No ! Just go ! I'll be fine !"

"Runo !" I called again , trying to run to her .

"Just go ! Tig and Aerogan will help me out of here ."

I clenched my fists and jumped over the huge rock . Runo had her right leg stuck under a pile of rubble .

I tried to pull Runo out , but failed . Suddenly , the ceiling trembled even harder , and a huge rock fell ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Boring chapter ? Anyway , sorry if you're puzzled by the way they battle . Since I skipped the whole Gundalian Invaders series , Mechtanium Surge Arc 1 and all the episodes in Arc 2 before Enemy Allies , I really don't understand the battle format at all , so I made up my own . Still , I hope you all can understand ! ^^**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 : Heart to Heart

* Runo's POV *

I watched as the huge rock fell from above . It wasn't a matter of time before both Dan and I would be crushed ... Oh why oh why didn't he listen to me and leave ?

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , Jump !"

Drago burst open from his ball form and easily caught the rock with his muscular arm . He threw the rock to one side and got the rubble off me . Dan gave me a hard tug and pulled me into his embrace . I tried to walk , but could only stagger .

Dan put an arm around my waist and wrapped the other around my legs , picking me up bridal-style . I nervously wrapped my arms around his neck as I watched the ground beneath us collapse .

Dan hopped onto Drago's palm , and Drago flew away from the tower .

"Where do you suggest we head to ?" Drago asked .

"I don't know , let's just find a hideout first . The others have yet to tell us anything ."

Drago nodded his head and swooped down into the forest at the boundaries of the city . He turned back into his ball form and retreated into Dan's pocket .

Dan gently put me down .

"Can you stand ?" he asked gently .

I nodded my head , standing on one leg .

"Why ?" I said quietly .

"Why what ?" Dan was dumbfounded .

"Why did you save me ?" I felt tears pricking my eyes .

Dan chuckled , pulling me into a hug as he crashed me onto his chest .

"How could I leave you behind ? You're my life !"

I felt tears roll down my cheeks . Dan pulled away gently , gingerly stroking a thumb over my cheeks .

"Don't cry . You know I don't know how to handle crying girls ," Dan teased .

I laughed , punching him on the chest .

"Thanks , Dan ," I answered , giving him a quick kiss on the lips .

"That isn't really like you to do that , Runo . But , I could get used to it ," the brunette grinned cockily .

I shrugged . "I don't know , I just ... like doing it ." I felt myself flush red .

Dan chuckled , stroking my hair lovingly . "Yea , me too . Ever since I lost you that day , I guess I've been trying my best to be more affectionate towards you . But , you could try doing that longer next time . "

I raised an eyebrow at the brunette with a cocky grin . "Make me ."

"Hey , you did say I could have you close to me as long as I want after that was over !" Dan protested .

"Nuh-uh . I meant the whole saving the Bakugan thing ," I wagged a finger .

Dan smirked , earning a puzzled look from me . He tightened the arms he had around me and fastened his lips onto mine , moving his over mine wildly .

I hadn't been expecting it , but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy it ! Smiling between the kiss , I threw my arms around Dan's neck , returning the kiss happily . It started from a small kiss , but it grew deeper and deeper as Dan smoothed his hands up and down my back and through my hair .

Things got more out of hand when Dan smoothed my lips with his tongue , tracing it lightly as he requested for entrance . In my heart , I giggled as I opened my mouth , returning the kiss .

We soon pulled away , gasping for breath .

"Hey , what did I say about kissing me for as long as you want only after the whole battle ?" I teased the brunette .

He smirked . "Well , I guess someone couldn't resist returning it either ..."

I blushed . I backhanded the brunette in an attempt to hide my embarassment . Dan rubbed his sore spot and looked at me , laughing .

I stared at the brunette , and started laughing too .

"Dan ," I smiled . "Next time , just don't do something so foolish again ."

Dan rubbed my head . "No promises ."

"Dan , Runo , are you guys there ?" Marucho's voice echoed in our ears .

"Yea , we're here ."

"Was that explosion from your area ?" Ace asked .

"It was ," Runo replied shortly .

"Good . Just to let you know , we've destroyed the tower in the South area too ," Ace's voice came in .

"And us at the East ," Julie added .

"And us ," Alice's voice sounded .

"Good . What do you say we meet in the centre of the city ?" Marucho asked .

"I have a casualty with me ," Dan reported .

"Runo ?" Julie asked .

"Don't listen to him , I'm fine ." I rolled my eyes .

"Fine ? You had a pile of rubble on your leg ! You couldn't even walk and I needed to carry you !" Dan half-yelled .

"Ooo ! You carried her , Dan ? Why wasn't I there to see it ?" Julie screamed in disappointment .

"Julie , please focus on the mission ," I could hear that Mira was annoyed .

"Anyway , I think Runo should retreat from the mission , especially since she is injured ."

"What ? No ! I'll be fine ! Don't be worrywarts ! You need me !" I protested adamantly .

"For now , I'll take care of her . We'll meet you guys at the Central ." Dan looked at me seriously .

"Roger that ," everyone else complied .

I raised an eyebrow at Dan unhappily . If I hadn't had an injured leg , I would have tapped my foot too .

"Come on now , we have a long way to go ."

"You are not dumping me behind in the trailer , Dan Kuso !" I warned .

Dan sighed . "I'm not , I'm not . I'm taking you with me . Besides , who knows what could happen if I left you in the trailer all by yourself ?"

I beamed , enveloping the brunette in a big bear hug .

"Don't get too happy . I still don't know what to do about your leg ."

"Milady !" Tigrerra flew to my side .

"Tig , when did you and Aerogan even disappear ?" I was surprised .

"Right before you and Master Dan started to make out -" Aerogan was interrupted by Tigrerra who knocked him to the side . Both Dan and I turned beet red at the comment .

"Anyway , we found this herb . It would help your leg to heal ," Tigrerra said , turning to the forest .

"I'll go get it ," Dan sat me by the tree . "Tigrerra , lead the way ."

A while later , Dan came back with a white flower with yellow stripes .

"Are you sure this will work ?" I asked Tigrerra , feeling a little nervous .

"Of course it will , milady . We had this plant back in my homeplace too ."

I nodded my head as Dan handed me the flower .

"Just tilt the flower and let its sap flow out onto your wound . By tomorrow , your leg will be as good as new !" Aerogan was being bubbly again .

I did as he said , and the sap felt cool on my leg . It sank into my skin , feeling prickly .

"I feel better already ," I gasped as Dan helped me up on my feet .

"Well then , let's go ," Dan bent down before me .

"What are you doing ?" I was confused .

"Giving you a piggyback , what else ?"

"Dan ..."

"Don't worry , you're not that heavy , all though you could use a little slimming down ..."

The brunette was cut off when I backhanded him .

"Okay , okay ! I was just joking . You're really as light as a feather ! Besides , I do train everyday ."

I nodded my head and climbed onto Dan's back .

"My , my , Dan is a fit boy ," Tigrerra remarked .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 : Half an Hour Ago

* Ace's POV *

"And this is the master control . You have to be careful while operating this . One wrong button and you might lift the whole factory in rubbles ," the professor told us sternly .

I grinned at Mira cheekily , reaching out a hand to point at a button .

"Hey , what does this do ?" The poor professor didn't know that Mira was playing around with the other buttons . She hit a huge red button , and sirens began to sound .

"Self-destruction mode , activated ." a robotic voice echoed over the speakers .

"Professor , this is bad . Our product has yet to be sent to Headquarters ," reported a woman .

"Professor , the machine has gas coming out of it !"

"Professor ..."

"Professor ..."

Mira and I took our chance to run out . On our way out , I couldn't help but notice a boy with black hair and an orange streak . He had a pair of red glasses and was wearing a labcoat , along with a purple turtleneck sweater and a pair of long black pants . He also had feathery shoes . He was smirking at me and Mira , but Mira hadn't noticed and I figured , it would be better if she didn't . After all , the smirk he was giving sent chills down even my spine .

The man , who looked maybe 18 years old or a little older , turned around with a cocky smile and left the room .

"Ace , what's wrong ?" Mira asked worriedly .

"Nothing's wrong . Let's go ," the Vestal nodded her head as a reply as I pushed her out of the factory , which was crumbling .

"Hey guys ," I pressed the communicating device . "Mission complete ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Alice's POV *

"Where are we going , Shun ?" I asked the ninja who was walking coolly .

"Look at this file , it states that their main operating machine is at the lowest level . That's our destination ," Shun replied calmly , pointing at the screen of the laptop .

My heart had been beating fast awhile ago when I was worried about being caught , but hearing Shun's voice immediately made me feel better .

"That's right , you're a really smart guy ," an unfamiliar voice rang from behind us .

Shun and I had been climbing down a winding staircase . The man was just behind us .

I squinted my eyes at the man who seemed unfamiliar to me . He had white hair and purple streaks here and there , not to mention freaky hazel eyes which were really wide . They were nothing like Shun's gentle ones . He had on a black lab coat over a light green turtleneck sweater with a pocket near the chest , and a pair of navy blue trackpants . He wore sneakers which were black and white .

"Greetings , fair lady , and to the ninja ," his gaze fell from me to Shun .

He picked up my hand , bringing it to his lips . Shun grimaced and quickly grabbed my hand , pulling me to his side .

"My name is Karu ," the man bowed politely . "It's a pleasure meeting you ."

I nodded my head a little .

"I believe that you are here to destory this factory ."

"Are you going to stop us ?" I asked calmly .

"For now , I shan't . I have no business with the factory . I am only here to welcome you ."

"Let me guess , Prince Hydron was expecting us ?" Shun raised an eyebrow .

"Hai ," Karu answered in Japanese . "For now , it's only a first meeting . My younger brother Tamaki is battling your friend , Daniel , I believe , and his twin , Tomoki , ought to have met Ace and Mira ."

"Battling ? Are you going to do that with us too ?" I retorted .

"As I had said earlier , I am not here to interfere with your business . If you'd like to destroy this factory , go ahead . The earlier you destroy , the sooner we'll meet again , and I am looking forward to that day ." And with that , Karu walked up the stairs again .

"What was that about ?" I blinked in confusion .

Shun shrugged , pulling me down the stairs and pushing open the door to the lowest level .

"It's empty ?" I was surprised .

"Tight security around here . Stay here . There are laser beams ."

I nodded my head as I leaned against the door and watched Shun smoothly glide past the red beams of light . He easily reached the centre of the room , where there was a machine .

"Which one ?" he asked , staring at the buttons .

"I'm guessing the red one ," I pointed at the large red button locked in a glass casing .

Shun nodded , grabbing a steel rod and hitting the casing . He immediately hammered on the button , and red lights shone and spun around .

"Self-destruction mode , activated ."

"We'd better leave ," I opened the door as Shun rushed towards me .

"Everyone , Shun and I have successfully activated the self-destruction mode in the East Tower . "

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Marucho's POV *

"That wasn't so hard ," Julie giggled as we walked around the tower calmly .

"Shh . This device just makes us invisible , not quiet !" I hissed at the silver-haired girl , who immediately put a finger to her lips and nodded her head .

"Guys , we've been walking around this tower for twenty minutes , and we've yet to find the main controls . In another ten minutes , we'll be toast !" Baron said urgently .

"Yes , I know , that's why I've decided that we should go here !" I pointed to a door .

"But that's just the door to the flight of staircase !" Julie protested .

"I have a feeling not ."

"Trust the boy , will you ?" Preyas was annoyed .

I pushed the door open , and we walked down the stairs . We walked from the fifth floor to the first , only to see another flight of stairs leading further down .

"That wasn't in the elevator !" Julie gasped .

"They were smart . Since it wasn't even in the elevator , it ought to be here . There's only one basement level ."

I pushed open the door and all three of us entered .

"Some security ." Baron muttered .

"That's because someone's here !" Julie hissed .

"You can leave your devices off . I know you're there anyway ." a man around his 20s came into view .

All three of us exchanged glances before nodding our heads and turning off the devices .

"Greetings , I am Karo ."

We stared at the man . His white hair had brown streaks to it , and he had a brown shirt with navy blue pants under his black lab coat . He also wore white and navy blue sneakers .

"Hi , I'm -" Julie was about to introduce herself when Baron and I hurriedly covered her mouth .

"Julie , Baron and Marucho . I was expecting you ."

Our jaws dropped .

"Holy , you know them ?" Elfin was surprised .

"Yes . I am Prince Hydron's loyal bodyguard , and he tells me everything ," Karo explained flatly .

I couldn't help but notice that Karo only stared at Julie the whole time .

"I will take my leave now . Until we meet again ," Karo walked out of the room calmly .

"What was that all about ?" Julie blinked .

"Anyway , let's destroy this tower first . I'm guessing it's this ," Baron pointed at a red button locked in a glass casing .

"Here , use my hair pin ," Julie plucked out her hair pin and shoved it at Baron who looked puzzled . "Ah , forget it , I'll do it instead ."

Julie twisted her pin into the small lock on the glass casing , snapping it open . The silver haired girl excitedly pressed the button .

"Well then , let's go already !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31 : Trips and Discussions

* Runo's POV *

I glanced at the brunette worriedly . He had been carrying me for an hour , and still refused to put me down .

"Dan , I'm fine ."

"Don't worry , I can still make it . It's just a little further more ," Dan was panting .

"Dan , we still have a couple of kilometres to go ."

"I said ..." Dan stood up straighter as he shifted me a little . "It's okay !"

He didn't sound annoyed or frustrated , rather , he sounded tired and determined .

I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and gingerly wiped off the sweat from Dan . It was the least I could do .

"Why don't you let Drago fly you there ?" Aerogan asked .

"I'm not some transportation . Besides , summoning me here in the middle of the city is too obvious ." Drago shot back .

Dan finally stopped for a while , taking a deep breath . I pinched his arm and hopped off his back . He stared at me in shock .

"You need the rest ," I insisted , standing on my tippy toes as I wiped off sweat from his face with one hand and caressed his cheek with the other .

Dan kept quiet , seeming to have given up on arguing with me .

"Let's get some water ," I commented , and Dan nodded his head .

We entered a small cafe and approached the counter , where there was only a Vestal teenager . She looked around our age , maybe older . Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Dan .

"Hey , cutie ," she cooed , leaning towards Dan who had an arm over my shoulder as he relied on me for support . I glared at the girl , but she ignored me .

"Can I have a drink ?"

"What would you like ?" there was a tinge of annoyance in her voice . I didn't blame her . I knew how it felt like to be in a cafe which had been empty for a long time and finally , the customer that comes isn't exactly your favourite person . Well , in her case she didn't like me because she obviously knew that Dan and I were together . I wouldn't go head over heels over another guy .

"Plain water will do . Surely it's free ?" I asked , pulling out my pockets to show the girl .

"Sorry , but no . But then again , since you do have a cute boy with you , I'll give you a glass of milk for free ," the girl beamed at me , retreating to the kitchen . She peered out again , "Oh yea . And some cookies ."

I smiled as she retreated into the kitchen once more , and sat Dan down on a chair .

"Milk ," the lady appeared , giving us a glass of milk . I flashed her a smile and she walked away .

I pushed the glass to Dan .

He blinked at me tirelessly , then pushed the glass towards me .

"I'm not drinking until you drink it ," I said , knowing that Dan wouldn't drink unless I drank .

Dan sighed , lifting the glass to his lips and sipping it . He didn't even consume one-tenth of it .

"Dan , don't make me pour it down your throat ."

Dan heaved a sigh , and gulped down half the glass of milk .

"That's more like it ," I smiled , drinking a quarter of the milk .

"Cookies ."

I nodded as a plate of cookies was placed before us .

"Pity they don't have pudding ," I giggled , and Dan's face lit up as he chuckled .

"Actually , we do ."

"Hold on , we don't need it ." I saw Dan's face fall . "Sorry , but we really need to go soon ."

The lady nodded and looked at Dan for a couple of seconds , before leaving again .

"Sorry , I promise you , I'll make you some back in the trailer ." I put my hands together in a praying position .

Dan chuckled , picking up a cookie .

"You know , Runo ," Dan said through mouthfuls .

"Don't talk with your mouth full ," I sweatdropped , picking up a cookie .

Dan gulped down the cookie , "We've always been on all these missions , haven't we ? They just keep coming to us . We haven't been able to live like a regular teenager at all ."

"You , not we ," I shot back , biting into the cookie .

"Sorry ," he said through mouthfuls .

I pointed at the glass . "Finish it . We're leaving ."

Dan looked at me doubtfully .

"Drink it ," I ordered again , more harshly this time .

Dan shrugged and hurriedly gulped it down . I gave a satisfied smile and got up .

Dan followed me , and we both waved to the waitress before leaving .

"All aboard ," Dan grinned at me , but I shook my head .

"My leg's fine already . We've wasted so much time , let's just jog all the way . I could use the exercise , unless you're afraid of getting beaten by me ?" I grinned at the brunette .

"Bring it on ." Dan smiled back , charging off .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Julie's POV *

"Look , guys , they're coming !" I pointed at Dan and Runo who were jogging towards us .

"It's about time ," Ace wrinkled his nose .

"Sorry , we dropped by at a cafe halfway for a glass of milk and some cookies ," Dan shrugged as he and Runo panted for breath .

"You even got some cookies ?" All of our jaws dropped open , well , except Shun , whose eyes widened .

"Well , Dan did piggyback me all the way half of the trip , so ..." Runo fiddled with her fingers as she looked at Dan , her cheeks heating up .

I gasped . "Oh , my , gosh ! No fair , you guys should be more romantic in front of me , not behind my back !"

"Guys , the mission ..." Shun muttered under his breath .

"Hey , I forgot to tell you , I battled this weird guy ..." Dan began .

"Was he called Tamaki ?" Alice asked .

"Yea . He had a Pyrus-Haos Bakugan ."

"Two attributes ?" Baron's jaw dropped .

"Some guy named Professor Mark merged the attributes together , creating even more powerful Bakugan , that's what Tamaki said ," Dan explained .

"We met a weird guy too !" I squeaked .

"His name was Karo ." Baron added .

"And we met Karu ." Shun continued .

"Actually , I saw a man , but I didn't tell Mira . Come to think of it , he's not much of a man , maybe 18 ?"

Mira widened her eyes at Ace .

"He looked freaky . I was afraid he would give you nightmares !" Ace retorted , earning laughs from Mira .

"Anyway , I think his name is Tomoki ," Alice said .

"Tomoki and Tamaki sound like brothers ..." Dan's voice trailed off .

"And so do Karu and Karo ," Runo added , locking eyes with Dan .

I squealed in delight when their gazes met . They shot me questioning looks .

"This is too romantic !" I half-screamed .

Dan and Runo sweatdropped .

"Let's just carry on with the mission ," Ace rolled his eyes and I pouted my cheeks unhappily .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 : The Central Tower

* Runo's POV *

I cringed at the thought of Tamaki . That scary guy ... He even kissed my hand !

Dan seemed to notice it , and pulled me close to him . I was thankful , but didn't express it , and continued to listen to the plan intently .

"And so if we do have to face Tamaki , Tomoki , Karu and Koru , this will be the order , then . Any objections ?" Ace asked .

Dan raised his hand . "I do . Tamaki has a thing for Runo ."

All eyes turned to me . I blinked in surprise , glaring at Dan who took no notice .

"Don't stare at her , it's not like it's her fault ," Dan argued .

Julie smirked .

I rolled my eyes at the silver-haired girl .

"Any more objections ?" Ace asked again .

No one responded .

"Sorry , Dan . Guess you'll have to deal with it yourself ." Ace shrugged .

I looked at Dan , who seemed pissed . I backhanded him .

"Hey , what was that for ?" Dan snapped .

"You're the great Dan Kuso , and you're going to let some guy who has a thing for me pull you down ?" I raised an eyebrow as I folded my arms before me .

Dan seemed to have some sense knocked into him . He saluted me with a wide grin on his face .

"Roger , ma'am !" he half-yelled , earning a flick on the forehead from me .

We both ended up in fits of laughter , oblivious to the others around us .

"Sheesh , you guys behave like a married couple ," Mira rolled her eyes .

"Tell Ace to propose to you soon then ," Dan teased while Mira reacted by glaring back at him .

"Guys ..." Baron said , with a tinge of annoyance in his voice as he tapped his foot impatiently .

"Okay , okay !" Dan raised his arms in defeat .

"As I was saying , whichever dude that comes out first , the group assigned to kick his ass will kick his ass . After all our battles , we'll meet up at the top level , where I believe the main controls to shut down the tower will be ," Ace instructed .

"Who made him the boss ?" Dan hissed in my ear unhappily , earning a nudge from me .

"Problem , Kuso ?" Ace raised an eyebrow at Dan .

"Nope ," Dan gave him a goofy grin .

"I believe we can set off now ?" Marucho asked .

Everyone nodded their heads .

I moved away from Dan , and we all entered the tower together .

"Let's crash this party !" Julie cheered , punching her fist in the air .

"Dan ," Ace turned to Dan , who nodded his head .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" Drago burst out from his ball form with a roar .

All the guards immediately turned to Drago , all preparing to throw their own Bakugan . With a swoop of his tail , Drago knocked all the guards unconscious . Drago then glowed red and turned back into his ball form .

"Nice job !" I grinned at the brunette as he caught up with us . We ran into a lift , hitting the top floor .

The lift stopped halfway , and the doors were forced open . A man with black hair and an orange streak stood before us with a smirk .

"Tomoki !" Ace hissed under his breath .

"I'm challenging you , Ace Grit ," he pointed to Ace , still not wiping the smirk off his face . His finger moved to Mira . "And you , Mira Clay ."

Ace and Mira turned to each other , nodding their heads and running out of the lifts .

"Be careful !" Alice called out worriedly as the doors of the lift closed .

I stared out of the lift , which was transparent . When it moved over a certain level , I saw an all too familiar face .

"Tamaki ," I hissed under my breath .

"What's wrong ?" Dan asked with concern , looking at the direction I glared at .

Tamaki gestured the numbers '2' and '7' , before walking away .

"I think we should stop at level 27 ," I told the others .

They didn't question why , although they did shoot me questioning looks . Still , they hit the button with the number '27' .

"Why don't Alice and I take this level ?" Shun suggested . "I have a feeling we'll be meeting someone ."

We all complied , and Shun and Alice left the lift .

"This is all so freaky ," Julie shuddered .

"Someone tell me why we didn't all just fly on Drago up to the top level ?" I asked , feeling annoyed .

"There was a barrier around the top levels . Who knows what it could have done to our Bakugan ," Marucho answered .

I nodded my head .

All of a sudden , the lift turned dark , alarming us all . The doors of the lift suddenly vibrated , and a pair of muscular arms forced them open . We saw an unfamiliar man , well , to me he was , who gestured for us to come out .

And we did . Dan held out his hand towards me , pulling me out without much effort . I glanced at the place around me . It was an empty level with a wide battlefield .

"Karo ," I heard Baron mutter under his breath .

"Hello , Baron , Marucho , Dan , Runo , Julie ," Karo's tongue added emphasis on the last name .

"You guys go . I'll deal with him ," Marucho stepped out , holding his Bakugan .

"I'll help Master Marucho ."

Julie , Dan and I nodded our heads , running to the stairs located at the side of the level .

"Oww . My feet hurt !" Julie shrieked .

"Julie , come on . It's just one more level ," I rolled my eyes as I pushed open the door to the final level .

Dan pushed me out of the door gently . I squinted my eyes at the new level . It had a high ceiling and it was grand-looking .

"Welcome , Brawlers ," hissed a feminine voice .

"Who are you ?" Dan asked .

The girl looked around 19 or so , with pink hair tied into two low ponytails and a white beret with a ribbon on it . She had on a navy blue jacket over a white dress which had a big pink ribbon at her waist , and wore really high white heels . She reminded me of Julie .

"Call me ," she lifted her beret with a sly smile . "Miyuki ."

I realised , after she kept staring at me , she turned her gaze to Dan . I swore I saw her lips curved into a larger smile .

I raised an eyebrow . I was not going to overreact .

"Miyuki ," called a familiar voice .

"Tamaki !" Dan gritted his teeth .

It was the guy I detested greatly .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 : Miyuki and Billy

* Julie's POV *

"Are you here to let me gaze upon Runo's beauty once more ?" cooed the guy named Tamaki .

"Gaze upon your own girlfriend , Tamaki !" Dan snarled , turning his gaze from Tamaki to Miyuki .

"Her ?" Tamaki turned to Miyuki with a disgusted face . "She's my cousin ! And , she's older than me ."

"Whoever you want to turn to , it's none of my business . But when your target is Runo , you'd better watch out for me . I'm prepared to throw you off this building any moment ," Dan hissed threateningly , stretching out an arm before Runo protectively .

Oh my gosh ! That was so , so romantic ! If only Billy was here too ...

"Dan Kuso , I challenge you to a battle !" Miyuki pointed at Dan with a pudgy finger .

"Team up with your cousin ! I can take both of you down single-handedly any day !" Dan yelled confidently . Seriously , this guy has an ego larger than a peacock's !

"The nerve of you ..." Tamaki grimaced . He turned to Runo with a sly smile . "Fine , I'll battle you , and take her with me ."

"You probably shouldn't have dressed me up , Jules . It's giving Dan a lot of problems ," Runo whispered in my ear .

I giggled . "Aren't you happy ? You got to see his protective side !"

Runo turned beet red , edging away from me .

"Ready , Drago ?" Dan looked at the Bakugan in his palm .

"Never more , Daniel ."

"Wait ! I'm battling too ," Runo rushed to Dan's side .

"Runo ," Dan's eyebrows stitched into a frown .

"I know , I know . I just want to stand up for myself too ! I'm not that helpless , you know ," Runo winked , raising a hand with Tigrerra and Aerogan stuck between two fingers each .

"Charming ," sneered Miyuki .

Runo turned to me , rushed to my side and whispered to me again , "Look for the controls to shut down this factory . Dan and I will keep them busy ."

I nodded my head .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" Both Dan and Runo yelled together .

Aerogan and Drago stood up , rising .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" Both Miyuki and Tamaki yelled in unison .

A yellow and red wolf rose , along with a nine-tailed yellow and blue fox .

"Drago health points , 2400 . Aerogan health points , 2250 . Wolfrun health points , 2250 . Foxrise health points , 2300 ," reported the wristbands .

"Hey , Drago's and Wolfrun's health points were different from last time !" Dan gasped .

"That's because Drago won the last battle , earning himself another 50 points . Since Wolfrun lost , he lost 50 too ," Miyuki rolled her eyes .

"Ability activate , Haos Boost !" Tamaki called out .

Wolfrun , Foxrise and Aerogan all glowed .

"Drago health points , 2400 . Aerogan health points , 2350 . Wolfrun health points , 2350 . Foxrise health points , 2400 ."

"Ability activate , Aquos Dive !"

Foxrise jumped into the ground , punching Drago as she hopped out .

No time to watch ! I should go and look for the controls !

I patted my cheeks , running around the room where it had a long line of machines outlining the room .

That was gonna take long .

While the battle continued to take place , I fiddled around with the switches .

"No . Not this . Not this , either . Argh , what is this ?" I shrieked when a knife shot out from the machine and pointed at me .

I slowly walked away , moving on to the next switches . I hit a green switch , which made the whole level shake for a moment . A capsule shot out from the ceiling , landing beside me .

Smoke filled the air , and I coughed . When the smoke cleared , my jaw dropped .

Billy was in it .

"Hey , silver ! Surprised ?" Miyuki turned away from the battle , smirking at me .

"What did you do to Billy ?" I yelled angrily .

"I was right . He was one of your members . I just captured him , and locked him in it ," Miyuki smiled slyly . "He is rather hot ."

"You slut ! You were looking at Dan just a moment ago and now you want my boyfriend ?" I screamed furiously .

Miyuki wagged a finger at me . "Don't mess with me , silver . I have a switch with me . One hit , and the oxygen in that capsule will go out ."

I gasped , clenching my fists as I turned to the unconscious Billy behind me . I wiped off the sweat from my forehead , kneeling next to the capsule as I carefully examined the buttons .

"Foxrise , don't let her unlock it !" Miyuki commanded . "Ability activate , Light Pulse !"

Yellow balls gathered around Foxrise and shot in my direction .

"Aerogan !" Runo yelled , and Aerogan immediately flew forward to guard me . "Ability Activate , Reflective Shield !"

Raising his arm , Aerogan created a translucent , yellow shield on his arm . The yellow balls bounced off the shield , hitting both Wolfrun and Foxrise .

"You idiot !" Tamaki yelled at Miyuki angrily .

"Drago health points , 2300 . Aerogan health points , 2300 . Wolfrun health points , 1850 . Foxrise , health points , 1900 ."

I didn't focus on the battle . Instead , I smoothed my hands over the buttons on the side of the capsule . A sign saying 'Disengage' caught my eye , and I hurriedly hit it . The capsule burst open , releasing mist . Billy rolled out of the capsule with me catching him .

"Ugh ... Julie ?" Billy muttered under his breath , slowly regaining consciousness .

"Billy !" I squealed happily , wrapping him in a tight hug .

"Rats !" Miyuki shrieked angrily .

"What am I doing here ?" Billy asked , clearly still in a daze .

"Never mind that . You rest here first . I'll go look for the controls to destroy this tower ," I got up and was about to leave when Billy grabbed my arm .

"Be careful . I'll join you later after I'm fully awake ," Billy shook his head .

I smiled at him , pecking him on the cheek before rushing back to find the right switches .

Behind me , explosions and shots rang repeatedly . Although the fight was tough , Dan and Runo were handling it well .

"Julie !" I heard voices .

Turning around , I saw the rest of the Brawlers running towards me .

"You guys !" I was elated .

"We defeated them , no problem !" Ace yelled triumphantly .

"We'll help you !" all the Brawlers spread around the whole level , looking for the right switches .

As a team , we were invincible !

"Drago health points , 1700 . Aerogan health points , 1500 . Tigrerra health points , 2000 . Wolfrun health points , 0 . Foxrise health points , 0 . Winner , Dan and Runo ."

Dan and Runo cheered , exchanging high fives .

"You ..." Tamaki gritted his teeth as he caught Wolfrun in his hand .

"You were lucky !" Miyuki stuck out her tongue , dashing into the lift with Tamaki . "Until next time !"

Dan and Runo smiled at each other .

"Stop flirting with each other and come help us !" Ace yelled , annoyed .

Dan and Runo turned beet red , but rushed over to help us .

I ran my hand over a large , red button . Were self-destruction buttons always red in colour ?

I hit the button without hesitation , and immediately , the whole tower began to vibrate .

"Self-destruction mode , activated . Tower collapsing in 10 seconds ."

"10 seconds ?" all ten of us yelled in shock .

Dan threw out Drago into his original form again . We all climbed onto Drago .

"The barrier has been deactivated . We'll be able to fly out of here safely ." Marucho remarked .

With a strong flap of his wings , Drago leapt out of the tower . Behind us , we watched as the whole tower collapsed and people ran out from the tower .

I hugged Billy tightly . At least one part of the mission was complete and I had my boyfriend back with me again .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 : A Chance to Dance

* Dan's POV *

"I can't help but wonder , hasn't all this been too easy ?" I asked Runo , who was sitting next to me on the sofa .

"I know . I was even expecting Hydron to turn up at the Central Tower ..." Runo sounded disappointed .

"Hey , you sound disappointed ," I was unhappy . Did Runo want to see Hydron ?

Runo smirked , punching my shoulder . "Jealous ? I only wanted to kick Hydron's butt ."

I rolled my eyes .

"Could it be that Miyuki , Karo , Karu , Tamaki and Tomoki are actually just beginners ?" Baron asked .

"Actually , they didn't really seem to be fighting their best . It seemed like they wanted us to destroy it ," Marucho answered .

"Based on the research I got from the Central Tower , they had already sent all their new machines over to Hydron's palace ," Mira pushed the glasses she had on gingerly up her nose .

"Then our next target is the palace ?" Julie questioned .

"I think so . Besides , I would really like a word with Hydron . Maybe I could get some information out of him ," Runo looked down .

"No ! You are not going back to look for that ... that ... jerk !" I demanded .

"As far as I know , you're the biggest jerk I know , Dan ," Shun remarked coolly .

"Hey !" I yelled in protest as everyone on the trailer burst into fits of laughter .

"Anyway , I'm your girlfriend , not your possession . You can't control me , I'm helping the group ," Runo rolled her eyes at me as she folded her arms before her chest .

"Someone help me out ?" I raised my hands in defeat .

"Hey , guys , I read earlier that Prince Hydron is having a ball open to all ," Baron said from his seat . (He was driving .)

"Ball ?" Julie squealed in delight .

"Yea , it said that it's to let the people have a chance to communicate with the professors about the jobs at the factories . You could say they're trying to get more recruits ," Barom explained .

"Come to think of it , Ace and I didn't even get an explanation on the purpose of the factories when we were interviewed ." Mira commented .

"Who cares ? We're going to a ball !" Julie squealed , spinning around the room .

I turned to Runo , who had on a look of disgust .

"Hey , it won't hurt to have some fun ," I grinned at her .

"Guess not ," I shrugged .

"One problem ," we all turned to Alice . "Where are we going to get all our costumes ?"

Even Julie , who had been spinning around , froze and stared at the Russian beauty .

"Did I say something wrong ?"

"Shopping !" Julie shrieked .

Runo rolled her eyes .

"Where is the palace , anyway ?" I sighed .

"The Main City . Unlike other cities , it doesn't have a single factory . All activities go on in the basement of the castle ," Mira explained .

"So there are places to shop ?" Julie squeaked .

Mira nodded slowly .

"Dude , you are not putting me in a suit !" Billy warned .

"We don't have much of a choice ," I put a hand on Billy's shoulder .

"Boy oh boy ," Billy sighed .

By the next day , we had already reached the Main City . The girls had been away for hours to get their shopping done . Girls .

"It's been six hours since they left . We were back after two !" Billy complained .

"Hey , hey , look who's talking ? I bet it's your girlfriend who's pulling them into every shop she sees ," I snorted .

"What did you say ?" Billy grabbed my collar , raising a fist .

"You heard me ," I pushed Billy away .

"Guys , the last thing we need is a fight between us ," Ace warned .

"Sorry , we're back !" We heard Julie's voice .

The other girls looked exhausted , all but Julie , who was carrying almost five bags on each arm .

I walked over to Runo , who was carrying three bags . I took her bags , while she shot me a thankful look .

"She's scary . She dragged us into every shop she saw !" Runo shuddered , earning a chuckle from me .

"Look what I bought !" Julie squealed , running over to her boyfriend , who definitely looked uninterested .

"We'll get a good night's sleep today and prepare for tomorrow ," Mira sighed , plopping herself next to Ace on the sofa .

We all agreed .

I turned to Runo , who looked at me with a tired expression . I opened my mouth to say something , when she put a finger to my lips .

"Not today . You'll see me in the dress tomorrow . It'll be a surprise . Besides , I'm beat ," Runo yawned as I followed her to her room .

I chuckled at the blunette , who fell flat on her bed as soon as she saw it .

"How did you know what I was gonna say ?" I grinned .

She turned to me , still lying flat on her bed as she rested her head on her pillow .

"You're Dan . Always so predictable ."

I dropped her bags on the ground , pretending to drop my jaw .

"Predicted that ," Runo turned back to her pillow , burying her face in it .

I laughed , sitting next to her .

"How about I call you when it's dinner time ?" I smiled , pulling her blanket over her .

"I'd love that ," she yawned , pulling out her hair band .

I gently pecked her on the forehead , leaving the room and lightly closing the door behind me .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 : Information

* Dan's POV *

I was all ready , in my suit . The suit I had on was the same as the rest of the guys , just that our ties were different . Our ties were the colour of the attributes we used .

I walked over to Runo's room , knocking on her door .

"It'd better not be you , Julie . I am not going to put on make-up ," Runo's angry voice replied .

I chuckled , pushing open the door lightly . I entered the room , gently closing the door behind me with a soft 'click' .

Runo spun around .

"Oh , Dan , it's you ."

I raised an eyebrow when I saw her .

"Just like that ?" I stared at her costume , which was just a plain , sleeveless yellow gown . She still had her hair in her ponytail .

"I'm not done yet , Dan ."

She spun around , marching over to her bed to pull out some ribbons and a rose pin .

She tied a white ribbon behind the rose , pinning it to her dress near her chest . She then pulled out another shiny white sash and pinned it to her waist . She took out a pair of white heels from her bag and was just about to wear them , when I knelt before her .

I smiled at her , putting on her heels for her as she blushed back at me .

"Perfect ," she beamed .

"Not quite ," I sat her before the dressing table .

I pulled out her hair band , combing her long , blue hair . I took out a silver tiara from one of her shopping bags .

"Julie gave me that , but I thought it wouldn't look nice on me ."

"Close your eyes ," I whispered in her ears . She seemed surprised , but still obliged .

I gingerly placed the tiara on her head , tilting it a little to the left . I grinned , taking out a silver , star-shaped necklace from my pocket . I quietly put it around Runo's neck , closing its lock .

"Alright , open up now ."

Runo slowly opened her eyes and gazed in the mirror , her jaw slowly dropping . She beamed at her reflection , then turned to me before throwing her arms around her . With a slender finger , she smoothed the necklace around her neck .

"It's gorgeous ," she breathed .

"You are ," I smiled back , fixing my hands on her waist . "I saw it while I was out with the other guys ."

Runo nodded her head , "It must have cost a bomb ."

I shook my head . "Nah . It's not as expensive as you ."

Runo blushed . "You sweet talker ."

I chuckled , leaning in closer for a kiss as she slowly shut her eyes .

"Runo !"

We froze when we were interrupted by a bubbly voice .

"Did I interrupt something ?" Julie asked innocently .

Runo and I rolled our eyes .

"What is it , Julie ?" Runo was clearly annoyed .

Julie held up a silver bracelet . "You forgot to take this from me ?"

Runo immediately let go of me and grabbed the bracelet . "Thanks ."

"Before that , how about I -"

"No , thank you ," Runo was already pushing Julie out of her room . She shut the door firmly and locked it , walking over to me .

I took her left hand and her bracelet , tightening the bracelet around her petite wrist without waiting for her to ask any question .

"Beautiful ," I grinned , wrapping my arms around her waist .

"You dare say I'm not ?" Runo teased , snaking her arms around my neck .

"Of course not ," I grinned back , leaning in to make our noses touch . "Now , now , where were we ..."

Our lips were about to lock when there was a loud knock on the door .

"Runo ? Have you seen Dan ? We've reached the palace ," Ace's voice interrupted us .

Both Runo and I groaned .

"Coming !" we both yelled in unison .

I was about to let go of Runo when she quickly pecked me on the lips then slid away from me .

"What was that for ?"

Runo shrugged , opening the door to see Ace .

"Did I interrupt something ?"

"Don't mention it ," Runo said unhappily as she exited the room .

I shot Ace a glare , before following Runo .

I grabbed her hand and we left the trailer , only to see that the palace was a few metres away .

"We couldn't stop right in front ," Baron said , walking up to us .

We nodded our heads as the other Brawlers came out . Baron activated the Invisibility mode for the trailer .

Runo handed me her wristband , in which I slotted into my pocket .

I held out my hand with a smile , and she hooked her arm over mine . We walked together towards the castle , smiling at each other .

"This is it ," Runo said breathlessly .

"I think it's going to be fun ." I grinned .

As soon as we entered the palace , we were escorted by a guard to the ballroom . The ballroom was really , really huge . It was gold in colour with all sorts of exotic plants around . Slow music was playing , and there were many people dancing .

I turned to Runo , only to realise that she had been staring at me .

"What ?"

"Surely you want to get the food first ?" her gaze fell onto the buffet table .

I gulped , and forced a smile . "Nope . You're more important ."

Runo sighed , walking behind me and pushing me to the table . "It's the least I could do after all you've done for me ."

I smiled back at the blunette . She was just so lovable .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Marucho's POV *

Since Baron and I didn't have a dance partner , we decided to take a look around . We noticed , there were some man with a white lily in their pockets . We presumed they were the professors .

"Master Marucho , you really don't want to dance ?" Baron asked doubtfully .

"I have these kinds of balls back at my home a lot . Besides , I don't think there's anyone here with a height fit to dance with me ," I replied flatly , walking to one of the professors .

He had on a neat , black suit with a purple tie , and a white lily in his pocket . He was sipping his wine .

"Anything I can do for you , gentlemen ?" he asked with a warm smile .

I knew my eyes wouldn't deceive me . He is nice .

"We would like to ask about the project that you're working on , sir ," I said politely .

"Well ," the professor placed his glass of wine on the table . "We have many factories , twenty one in total to be precise . However , five of them had been destroyed in Beta City . Thanks to some pesky children , I heard ."

From the corner of my eye , I saw Baron turn to me , but I ignored him .

"Surely they had a reason to destroy these factories ?" I asked innocently .

"They must have had some misconception about the objectives of our prince . We are purely trying to create the right machine to absorb the power of Bakugan and to give them to humans . Why should only Bakugan have powers ? It would only leave us humans at a disadvantage if we were to face with a Bakugan ," the professor had a look of disgust . He got himself another glass of wine .

"Are you that short of workers ?" Baron asked .

"We need as much help as we can . The sooner we finish the project , the earlier we can relax , is it not ?"

"What do the workers do at the factories ?" I asked wisely .

"Basically , they are taught the basics of piecing machines together . Us professors will draw out prototypes for new machines , and they will gather the necessary materials and piece it all up . Those who have advanced knowledge on the topic would be allowed to join us professors in creating new ideas ."

"Professor , may I please know what the incentives offered to the workers are ?"

"Us professors get really high salary , and also the privilege of getting the powers first . We were also promised reputable positions by the prince . Workers are rewarded accordingly to the effort they put in and their contribution . They are also promised to be given the powers after us ."

"Wow , that's really quite attractive ," Baron marvelled .

"Once we manage to generate all the power we need , it will sound really attractive ." The professor nodded his head .

"Other than Beta City , where else would we find the factories ?" Baron inquired .

"Gamma City , Kenta City and Voria City . The main action goes on in the palace here . There's another factory in the basement , but only high-leveled and reputable workers are allowed here ."

"I see , thank you very much , sir ," I bowed .

"My pleasure . I sure hope that I'll see you folks around soon ," the professor bowed in return .

Baron and I walked away to the side of the ballroom , retreating to some chairs . We watched as Dan and Runo bickered over some food , Mira and Ace chatted by the side , and Shun and Alice and Julie and Billy waltz to the music .

"Seems like we got quite some information ," I commented , writing out all the information in a notebook .

"Wait till the others hear it ," Baron nodded his head . "Meanwhile , what should we do , Master Marucho ?"

"Actually , I would very much like to check out the factory downstairs . They did say it was where all the main action was going on ."

"But we can't go there , can we ?"

"With our wristbands , 30 minutes ," I smiled up at Baron , who beamed back .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 : Sorrows and Regrets

* Runo's POV *

"I haven't seen Marucho or Baron ," I said worriedly , searching for the blonde and pink-haired boy .

"Nah , they're probably out gathering information ," Dan shrugged through mouthfuls of food .

"I'm going to go walk around ," without waiting for an answer , I hurriedly left before Dan could stop me .

I left the ballroom . Some guards stared at me .

"I'd like to go to the washroom , please ," I said politely .

They nodded , pointing to the right . It was a long stretch of hallway .

"Just walk that way and turn to your right again . It's the whole stretch . But don't go anywhere further , especially upstairs . It's restricted ."

I thanked the guards and calmly walked over to the hallways .

"Milady , is this wise ?" Tigrerra and Aerogan , who had been hiding in my hair , hopped onto my shoulder .

"I want to talk to Hydron ," I insisted , walking past the washrooms and up the stairs .

"Do you know where you're going ?" Aerogan inquired .

"Yes . I remember . It's a little fuzzy , but yes . I've been here before , remember ?"

Aerogan and Tigrerra quietly listened , and kept quiet as I climbed onto the fourth floor .

Looking around , I examined the place . I was sure this was the level .

Picking up my gown , I walked down the stretch . It was quiet and eerie , probably because all of the guards were downstairs .

I stopped in front of a pair of huge doors . This must be it - Hydron's room . I was sure of it .

Gently placing a hand on the door , I froze when Tigrerra spoke up .

"Milady , shouldn't you get Dan ?"

"No , Tig . I have to do this , alone ."

Suddenly , the door I was holding on was pulled open . I fell , but was called by a pair of strong arms . I looked up , rubbing my head with one arm , only to see ...

Hydron .

"My dear Hikari , have you returned to me ?" he beamed .

I pushed him away .

"The name's Runo , not Hikari !"

Hydron frowned . "You did regain your memories ."

I nodded my head .

"Why are you here ?"

"I wanted a word with you ."

Hydron's lips curved into a sly smile .

"Not about us , but about your people ," I rolled my eyes .

His face fell . "What about them ?"

"Are you ruling them right ? Giving them power to bend , aren't you afraid that they might just kill each other ?" I asked nervously .

"Don't you want the power too ?" Hydron lifted up my chin with a finger .

I grimaced . "I wouldn't want to live in a world where everyone had powers . I might just get killed any day if I accidentally offend someone . And , get your hands off me . I don't like you so close ."

Hydron's eyes widened . Then , he smirked again as he leaned in towards me , making our noses touch . I could just about feel his breath on me .

"In my territory , you don't have a say . Unless , you're my queen ," he slurred his tongue at the last word .

"Over my dead body ," I hissed .

"Too bad . Once you're in my possession , my room , you're helpless ," he smiled slyly .

I felt my skin being pricked as I shuddered in fear . Maybe I shouldn't have came here myself after all .

"Think about it . If all your people had the power , they might just kill even you , if they disliked you ."

"Isn't it the same with Bakugan ? They might kill even us any day ."

"The only reason they would kill us if we take away their freedom and rights . And if you ask me , I think you're doing just that . Humans are far more scarier than Bakugan ," I shot back .

"Who are you to try to talk some sense to me ? Aren't you just here to beg me to let you return to my side ?" Hydron sounded angry .

"I -" Before I could finish , Hydron had me pinned to a wall . He held onto my wrists tightly .

"Runo ," he hissed . "It's just the two of us now ."

And with that , he began to rain kisses on me . From my lips , to my neck , and my cheeks , behind my ears .

I wanted to cry for help , but I couldn't . Aerogan and Tigrerra weren't with me . They must have left when they couldn't talk sense into me .

As Hydron continued to kiss me demandingly , I felt my heart thumping against my ribs hard . Why hadn't I listened to Tigrerra and Aerogan ? Why hadn't I stayed with Dan ? Now I was stuck here with this ... person !

Hydron's hands fell to my waist , as he ran a finger over my chest , trying to tug on my dress . Much as I wanted to kick and punch him , my body was in shock and wouldn't budge . Hydron's fingers ran over my dress , trying to tug in , when ...

Suddenly , the world stopped spinning .

I gasped for breath , panting as I saw Hydron on the floor . I couldn't react . I was pulled into a warm embrace by a pair of strong arms . It was the person I loved so much !

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I wrapped my arms around Dan . Just a moment ago , I actually thought that my world was going to end !

"Shh , it's okay now . I'm right here ," Dan whispered softly as he ran a finger over my lips and my cheeks , wiping away any hints of tears and areas where Hydron had showered kisses upon me earlier .

I couldn't stop crying . It was so scary . Dan had no idea how thankful and happy I was when he punched Hydron away and locked me in his embrace .

"Dan Kuso ..." Hydron murmured under his breath angrily as he got up tirelessly .

"You touch my girl for even another millisecond , I swear you'll end up right in a cemetery !" Dan yelled , pulling me even tighter in his arms .

"Your girl ? For your information , she agreed to my proposal !" Hydron snarled .

"What proposal ? You deceived her , cheated her , told her lies . I don't see a ring on her either ! Even if she has a ring , it should be the one I give her ! You have no say in matters concerning Runo , Hydron ," Dan was clearly fuming . I felt his heart beating fast , probably from running over to help me .

I saw Tigrerra and Aerogan hovering by his side . They must have went to get Dan for me . I was too tired , too shocked to react . I tightened my grip on Dan's suit as I felt my heart beating faster .

Dan peered down at me with concern . Another reason I was holding him back was because I knew Dan was ready to kill Hydron . I didn't want my boyfriend to commit a crime . No killings , no deaths ...

"I am a prince ! You're just a measly human who can't even give her anything ," Hydron shot back .

"Even if I'm not a prince , you don't see her pushing me away when I kiss or hug her , do you ? That's because I can give her trust , warmth and happiness . You ? You're just abusing your own authority !" Dan yelled back .

"You ... You ..." Hydron was at a loss for words . He angrily stomped out of the room , shooting me a glare when he walked past me and banged the door shut behind him .

There was a moment of silence .

Dan pulled away from the hug , caressing my cheek with one hand and stroking my cheek with his thumb lovingly .

"He's gone now ," Dan whispered gently .

I looked up at him with alarmed , startled eyes .

"It's okay now , Runo ."

"I-I'm sorry , Dan ..." I cried , tears streaming down my cheeks again as I sniffed .

"There's nothing to be sorry about . It wasn't your fault ," Dan said calmly .

"Yes , it is ! If I had listened to Tigrerra or Aerogan , or maybe stayed with you ... I wouldn't have betrayed you like this !" I insisted .

"You didn't betray me . Unless , you're telling me you accepted and returned the kiss ?" Dan's eyes seemed to be burning with jealousy .

"No ! Of course not !" I protested , sniffing again .

"Then there's nothing to worry about ," Dan smiled . He kissed me on the forehead lightly . "Come on , let's get back to the others ."

I nodded my head , wiping away my tears . Dan stroked my hair , pushing it back in shape and adjusted my tiara . Lucky I hadn't wore make-up , or I would be looking really scary now ! Dan took off his sweater and placed it on my shoulder with a warm smile .

I held onto Dan's hand timidly , attaching myself to him as we walked down the hallway .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello ! It's been long since I've updated right ? :x But now that all my exams are over I'll be working hard on my stories , so readers , thank you for the long wait ! ^^ I'll try to upload a chapter a day for Unforgivable ! , since I've written until chapter 46 on my phone so far . I've uploaded two chapters for today , and with that , here're chapters 37 and 38 ! (; **

Chapter 37 : A Little Quarrel

* Dan's POV *

When we returned to the trailer that night , I excused myself from the rest .

"Let's discuss this tomorrow . I want some shut-eye ," I pretended to be really tired . I turned to Runo , who was sitting beside me with my sweater over her shoulder . She was resting peacefully as her head laid on my shoulder .

"Dan's right . Besides , I'm really tired too ," Julie yawned , resting her head on Billy's shoulder .

Marucho scanned the room .

"I believe we all are . We shall leave the discussions till tomorrow morning then . Good night , guys ," Marucho retreated his room .

Gently sliding Runo's head off my shoulder , I picked her up bridal-style .

"Billy , could you do that to me too ?" Julie cooed as she stifled a yawn . Billy turned beet red .

Ignoring them , I continued my way to Runo's room , where I gently placed her on her bed . Taking off her tiara , I pulled her blanket over her . I placed the tiara on her dressing table and kissed her forehead lightly . When I got up to leave , I felt a hand grab mine .

"Don't leave . Stay with me ," Runo pleaded effortlessly . She got up from her bed .

I smiled , laying her down on her bed .

"I'm not going anywhere ."

"Then sleep with me . You're not going to sleep on the floor , are you ?"

Initially getting the wrong idea , I felt myself flush . But when I saw that Runo had shut her eyes , I climbed onto her bed . It was large , so it wasn't that cramp for us . Runo leaned in my embrace , using her left arm to pull the blanket over me too . I smiled , stroking her hair lovingly . Giving her one final kiss on the forehead , I put an arm around her waist , watching her drift to a dream ...

The next morning , I woke up with Runo still in my embrace . She was smiling . Must have had a sweet dream .

I rubbed her chin with my thumb gently and ran my fingers through her long blue hair . How could anyone be so beautiful ? Runo was almost like an angel .

As the blunette stirred under my touch , I immediately pulled my hand back to my side . Her eyes slowly fluttered open , and her green eyes bore into mine .

"Good morning , Dan ," she smiled .

"Morning to you , Kid ," I smiled back , giving her a kiss on the lips . "Had a sweet dream ?"

"I dreamt of you ," she replied , yawning . "Eating pudding ."

I chuckled . "And that made you happy ?"

Runo's eyes widened , realising that I had watched her earlier . "How long have you been awake ?"

"Maybe about five minutes ?" I grinned , getting up .

The blunette got up and stretched herself . She took off the sweater and gave it back to me .

"Sorry for the ruckus last night ," she said guiltily .

"Hey , hey , what did I tell you ? Don't think about it anymore ," I told her gently , caressing her cheek .

Runo pouted her cheeks , earning chuckles from me .

"Dan , I don't know what I would do without you ..."

"Shh ," I smiled , leaning in towards her .

We both shut our eyes when our noses touched and we felt each other's breath . Slowly yet sweetly , our lips met and locked in a chaste kiss . It was about time . It had been long since we had a proper kiss without interruptions .

As I moved my lips over hers , I felt her hands move up to my chest . I wrapped my other arm around her waist . It was blissful .

We slowly pulled away from each other , eyelids fluttering open ever so slowly .

"About time ," I whispered with a grin .

Runo laughed in reply .

We leaned towards each other , placing forehead against forehead . Runo shut her eye with a smile .

"Guys ?" Marucho stood outside the room .

We turned to the small blonde , who looked embarassed .

"I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready . And , you guys didn't lock the door ..." the blonde was glowing bright red . Hurriedly turning away , he scurried out of the room .

Runo and I turned to each other , blinking in confusion before bursting into laughters .

I got up , smoothed my suit and picked up my sweater .

"I'm just going to go change . See you later ," I smiled , preparing to leave the room .

Runo smiled back , getting up and closing the door behind me .

When I was about to exit the trailer after having changed out of my suit , I happened to see Runo , who was stifling a yawn .

"Hey , sleepyhead ," I chuckled , jogging towards her .

"Hey , who you calling a sleepyhead ?!" the blunette yelled , immediately looking alert . She backhanded me .

I was relieved . The old Runo was back again .

I peered up at her with one eye as I rubbed my head , peeking at her with a grin .

"What's so funny , Kuso ?" She put her hands on her hips as she glared at me .

I chuckled , slinging an arm around her waist and pulling her to me as I dragged her out of the trailer .

"I'm just glad you're alright now ."

Runo turned beet red , looking down .

"You guys always keep us waiting !" Julie complained , huffing and making her fringe fly up .

"Sorry ," I said , not exactly sincere .

Runo slid away from me , pulling me to the chairs . She sat next to Alice , while I sat next to Ace .

"While you guys eat , Baron and I will explain to you all we learnt yesterday ," Marucho said calmly .

"You're not going to eat ?" Mira asked .

"Thank you for asking , but Baron and I have already eaten ..." Marucho turned to Baron , who was gulping down food ravenously . "What I meant was , I have already eaten ..."

We laughed at Baron , who looked up at Marucho innocently with a mouthful of food . Marucho rubbed his head .

As we ate , Marucho explained everything that he learnt from a professor he chatted with at the ball .

"Afterwards , Baron and I went to the factory downstairs secretly ."

"That's why I didn't see you ," reasoned Runo , who gently rubbed her shoulders . She must have remembered the Hydron matter again .

She noticed me staring at her with concern , and shook her head with a smile . I wrapped my arm around her waist (Let's just say if I put it over her shoulder , Julie would see and start squealing again .) and pulled her closer to me . She took in a deep breath and laid her head on my shoulder .

"We went to the factory , and there were several inventions . Probably twenty or more . But there was a particular large invention which they were working on . I overheard that they said that it was made by a reputable man named Professor Mark ."

"Professor Mark has been known for all his marvellous projects that has aided New Vestroia over the years ," Mira explained . "If the invention was made by him , then there is high chance that it will work ."

"According to research and reports made by other professors there , the machine has a 89.7% of working ," Marucho said . "They tried out on a Bakugan and managed to suck out power from it ."

"Those jerks !" Billy gasped , hammering a fist on the table .

"But the Bakugan was still in its ball form , so only a minority of its energy was taken away ." Baron added .

"How did he even piece up the machine ?" Alice inquired .

"He analysed all the other works by the other professors and created his own , that's how ," Marucho answered .

"So that's why he needed so many recruits ," Runo said and Marucho nodded his head .

"I heard that the machine was just a prototype . Once they have made amendments to it , they will create the real thing , which can contain a Bakugan in its full form ."

"Did they mention a deadline or something ?" Shun asked .

"A week from now . They plan to have the final machine completed , and to begin transporting all the Bakugan from the human world again . They will then use the machine to transmit the powers to a human ."

"Professor Mark was still asking for new works from all the other cities to be sent to him ." Baron added .

"Then our objective is to spread out to all the towers and destroy their works . All of it ," I commanded . "We ought to give ourselves two days before the expected date , then at least we can all meet up at the palace after all our missions to bring down Hydron and destroy the machine once and for all !"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement .

"Hold on a second , the factories in Beta City are already in the midst of being rebuilt again . We need to destroy the factories there once more ." Marucho added .

"Okay then , how about I take the palace ?" I asked .

"Why you alone ?" Runo asked .

"I can't bring you with me , it's too risky ."

"If you insist on doing it alone , you should take the factories in Beta City instead , Dan ," Ace argued .

"No . The only mission I accept will be to destroy the tower ," I insisted .

"Why are you so dead set on destroying the palace ? And without Runo ?" Mira inquired .

I turned to Runo , whose green eyes stared at me with worry . She seemed really , really concerned .

"I just want to settle a score with Hydron ," I clenched my fists tightly .

"I'm going with you ," Runo said , voice brimming with determination .

"You are not ," I argued .

"Before you two start a fight , let's decide who takes what first . Since Dan is so set on taking down the factory in the palace , let him be . Our only problem is whether to let him take Runo with him ," Julie said wisely and everyone else except Runo and I complied .

"How about Julie and I take the ones in Beta City ?" Billy suggested .

"Mira and I will take Kenta City ," Ace said after discussing with Mira .

"Shun and I shall take Voria City ," Alice announced .

"Then that leaves Baron and I with Gamma City ," Marucho said , turning to me . "You have to take Runo with you , Dan , especially since you insist on taking the palace ."

"Can't someone else take Runo with them ?" I was rather annoyed . Runo stared at me in shock , then looked away . My heart ached for her , but I knew I had to be firm .

"Why don't you want to take Runo with you ? You always want her to be with you ," Julie gasped .

"Did you two have a fight ?" Mira questioned .

"Stop asking questions !" I yelled , getting up . I stomped back into the trailer angrily , slamming the door of my room behind me .

There was a knock in the door , and I knew who it was .

"What is it , Runo ?"

She pushed the door shut behind her lightly , walking towards me .

Refusing to look up at her , I looked down on the floor .

All was quiet , until I felt a sharp pain on my right cheek .

Runo had slapped me .

"You might as well have used your right hand ," I muttered .

"I didn't want to . You know I can't control the strengh it holds ."

I kept quiet , remaining seated on my bed .

Runo fell to her knees before me , glancing up at me from below me .

"Don't push me away ..." she whispered , sniffing .

She was looking down as she tried to not show me her tears . She was a strong girl on the outside , though fragile on the inside . Only I knew that side of her .

Feeling my heart shatter into a million pieces , I pulled her towards me , wrapping her in a warm hug . She continued to cry , though wrapping her arms around me .

"I didn't want you to meet Hydron again ," I whispered in her ear gently .

"You're going to kill him ?" Runo peered up at me with eyes red from crying .

I laughed , pinching her nose lightly .

"Of course not . I promised to send him to the cemetery only if he touches you for another millisecond again , didn't I ?" I smiled at the blunette , pulling her up onto the bed with me .

"I guess ," she rubbed tears away from her cheeks .

"Now , why do you want to go with me so badly ?" I asked after a while .

"One , because I don't want to see you kill Hydron and become a sinner . Two , because I don't like the idea of you going alone . Three , because ..." she paused , holding onto her third finger .

"Because ...?" I raised an eyebrow as she turned beet red .

"Because I care about you ."

Upon hearing that , I wrapped her in a hug once more , this time , much tighter than any other hugs before .

"Dan ... Can't breathe !" Runo gasped and I immediately let go of her , chuckling as I mumbled 'sorry's .

"So ..." Runo twirled her hair with her finger .

"You being like Hydron now ?" I teased , earning a backhand from the blunette .

"Don't ever compare that jerk with me !" Runo yelled at me angrily .

I stared at her . She must really detest Hydron . I smoothed her hair .

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean it . What did you want to say anyway ?"

Runo kept quiet for a while , before speaking up , "Will you let me accompany you ?"

I looked at the blunette for a minute , then sighed .

"I can't say no , can I ?"

Runo beamed , wrapping me in a tight hug .

"Awww , I love you so , so much !" she said unknowingly . I chuckled , if Runo hadn't been overly excited , she wouldn't have said that , not even over her dead body .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 : SX

* Ace's POV *

Baron and the others had dropped us off at Kenta City , which was furthest away from the castle . It only made more sense to drop us first so that we'd be just in time to meet the others in the castle after our mission .

Marucho had a new system installed in our wristbands . After an advancement an an upgrade he gave to his invisibilty system , we could stay invisible for an hour now .

"What was it again ? 1 , 6 , 4 ?" I asked , raising an eyebrow .

"No , silly , it's 1 , 1 , 6 , 4 . The one you said was the old version ," Mira rolled her eyes .

I nodded my head , and we both activated the invisibility modes .

"So what do we need to do in there again ?" I asked . I did know , but then again , I wanted to start a conversation with Mira .

"Marucho said that if we can find the level with the main switches , we'll be able to switch off the other factories ," Mira explained .

"And then we destroy the tower ?"

"Yes ."

I nodded my head again .

Mira hurriedly walked into the main tower , and I followed her .

Examining the level , we only saw guards stationed at every corner and a receptionist in the middle of the level . There were two lifts behind the receptionist .

Two men walked into the tower , and Mira and I hurriedly followed them . They headed to the receptionist and held out their hands . The receptionist took out a machine which scanned their palms .

"Workers recognised ," said the machine .

"You will have to take the stairs . One of our lifts is spoilt and the others are occupied to transport the new works out ," mumbled the receptionist . Boy , she sure didn't seem to like her job .

"Oh , brother ," groaned one of the workers as he and his friend went to the left side of the room and pushed a door opened . Mira and I hastily followed .

The door behind us closed and we stood still for a moment as the other two workers climbed up .

"Where do we go now ?" I hissed to Mira .

She pointed to a dusty sign behind the door .

"Look ."

I examined the sign , searching for a level that showed signs of a level with the controls .

"29 ! Control room ," I whispered to Mira urgently .

She let out a groan , and began to climb up the stairs , starting our long journey .

Finally , we reached the level . Gingerly , Mira pulled open the door , leaving a little space for us to peek out of the door .

It was the control room . It was a wide , round room which had a flat platform in the middle . Other than that , the room only had a line of machines and switches outlining it .

But the room was not empty . There were a few men and women dressed in lab coats , talking to a man with black hair and an orange streak .

"Tomoki !" Mira gasped .

Tomoki nodded at the professors and pointed to a machine before them .

"Just make amendments to this part here , and you can submit it to the headquarters ," he said with a smile .

"Yes , Master Tomoki . Thank you very much ," the professors chorused .

The workers placed the machine on a trolley and together with the professors , they entered the lift .

"Now , what do we do ? Tomoki's still there !" I rubbed my head .

"You can come out from there . I know that you're there ."

Mira and I exchanged looks . How did Tomoki knew that we were there ?

Mira and I switched off our invisibility modes . I entered the room first , holding out a hand to help Mira in , who seemed a little nervous .

Tomoki walked towards us with a sly smile , particularly glancing at Mira .

"Need a hand from me ? I'd be glad to help ," Tomoki smiled slyly at Mira .

"Keep your hands to yourself ," I snarled at the raven-haired boy who backed away .

"Seems like you were rejected ," sneered a voice .

Mira and I turned to see that the voice came from a man . The man was approximately 22 or so , with long dark purple hair tied up into a low ponytail behind and a streak hanging . He had violet eyes and a Gundalian touch to him .

"A Gundalian ?" Mira raised her eyebrow .

"Smart . I'm SX ."

"SX ? What kind of name is that ?" I rolled my eyes , earning a nudge from Mira .

"He's called Subject X ," Tomoki said flatly .

"Are we gonna battle or just chitchat ?" complained SX .

"Battle ?" Both me and Mira were shocked .

"That's what you Brawlers have to face in each tower ," SX replied boredly . "A Vestal and a Gundalian ."

"So then , you're a Vestal ?" Mira pointed a finger at Tomoki , who nodded his head .

"Let's just get started ," I rolled my eyes .

Tomoki and SX backed away to the other side of the room , bracing themselves .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" All four of us yelled together .

Wilda and Percival rose up before us . On the other side , two Bakugan with the attributes Darkus and Subterra rose . One was a boar , while the other was a jaguar .

"Wilda health points , 2150 . Percival health points , 2150 . Boarox health points , 2400 . Jaguarex health points , 2400 ."

"250 difference !" Mira gasped .

"They are stronger than average Bakugan , after all ," SX said coolly .

"Ability activate , Magnitude Shock !" Mira called out .

The ground beneath us shook furiously , with bits and pieces of rocks shooting up and hitting the Bakugan on the opposite side .

"Wilda health points , 2150 . Percival health points , 2150 . Boarox health points , 2200 . Jaguarex health points , 2200 ."

"Ability activate , Pain Return !" SX commanded .

Both Boarox and Jaguarex began to glow , and they rushed towards Wilda and Percival . They rained punches on the two .

"Wilda health points , 1750 . Percival health points , 1750 . Boarox health points , 2200 . Jaguarex health points , 2200 ."

"Ability activate , Pain Return !" I ordered .

"What ?" SX gasped .

"I'm paying you back in your own coin ," I smirked .

Percival and Wilda glowed purple an orange respectively . They charged towards the opponents and kicked them .

"Wilda health points , 1950 . Percival health points , 1950 . Boarox health points , 1400 . Jaguarex health points , 1400 ."

"Since you doubled our damage , I'm doubling the one you made on us !" I yelled triumphantly .

Tomoki gritted his teeth .

"Ability activate , Subterra Boost !"

"Wilda health points , 2050 . Percival health points , 1950 . Boarox health points , 1500 . Jaguarex health points , 1500 ."

"Ability activate , Triple Darkus Rage !"

Three purple pulses shot out from Percival , continuously pelting on Jaguarex .

"Wilda health points , 2050 . Percival health points , 2050 . Boarox health points , 1500 . Jaguarex health points , 1400 ."

"Ability activate , Counter Shot !" SX swiped his card . His expression turned sour when the attack didn't work .

"It's a triple rage . It doesn't only shoot out three pulses , it attacks , ups my health points and also prevents the opponents from using abilities ," I smiled smugly .

"Ace !" Mira turned to me , and I nodded in reply .

"Ability activate , Subterra Darkus Merger !" We yelled together .

Both Wilda and Percival glowed in two lights , purple and orange .

"Ability activate , Hammer Arm !"

"Ability Activate , Revenge Shot !"

Both Percival and Wilda charged at the opponents .

"Ability activate , Wide Shield !" Tomoki called out .

A purple shield guarded the two .

"Ability activate , Shield Smash !" Both me and Mira called out .

The shield shattered , and Wilda's and Percival's punches reached Boarox and Jaguarex .

"No !" yelled Tomoki in shock . SX's eyes widened , but he made no remark .

"Wilda health points , 2050 . Percival health points , 2050 . Boarox health points , 1200 . Jaguarex health points , 1100 ."

"Let's wrap this up !" Mira turned to me .

"Ability activate , Knock Down !" both of us called together .

"Wilda health points , 2050 . Percival health points , 2050 . Boarox health points , 0 . Jaguarex health points , 0 . Winner , Mira and Ace ."

"How's that possible ?! What was that move ?" SX roared .

"Knock Down is a move that sends opponents with health points less than half of its original health points down . It only works if the users still have more than three-quarter of their health points ," Mira explained , catching Wilda in her hand .

"Whatever . Till next time !" SX and Tomoki fled into the lifts .

"They just left like that ?!" Mira gasped .

"Intruder alert . Control room is being invaded . Lifts occupied . Stairs only way available ," echoed a voice .

"We'd better hurry !" I said urgently , running to the controls .

"Try a red or green button ! Those always seem to work !"

"How about a blue one ?" I called from across the room .

"It could work !"

I hit the button , and a machine rose from the platform .

"Oh brother , more controls !" I groaned as Mira rushed to join me .

We tried many buttons , but to no avail . Mira finally pressed a button , which made the machine make a weird sound .

"Password please ."

"A784KT90X3 ." Mira read out .

"Destruction of towers in Kenta approved . Self-destruction modes activated ," said the machine in its robotic voice .

Guards burst from the door to the stairs . They rushed towards us , raising their Bakugan at us .

"Tower is in self-destruction mode . 30 seconds to evacuate ," announced a person over the speakers .

"Run !" yelled a guard as he pushed the rest back to the stairs .

"25 seconds ."

"What do we do ? It's not enough for us to leave the tower , not with the stairs !" Mira cried out .

I held onto her hand tightly .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" I threw out Percival .

"Get us out of here . Fast !" Percival reached out a hand as he nodded his head , letting Mira and I hopped on board .

"Guys ," I pressed the communicative device . "Be careful . You will meet a Vestal and a Gundalian at each destination . Also , look out for a blue button . Mira and I have settled the mess in Kenta City ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39 : SA

* Alice's POV *

"I'll sneak in first and release an alarm . You can run in as soon as you see all the guards running out ."

"That's risky ," I said nervously . "Besides , do you know which alarm to release ?"

"Remember the laptop we took with us last time ?" I nodded my head . "It had a layout of this tower . It also had the switches for one of the levels which can set off an emergency alarm ."

"But then , we're not really working like a team like this , are we ?" I said sadly .

"Alice , you know we are a team ," Shun caressed my cheek gently . "You'll just rush up to help me once all the guards are out . The files don't have information on the right switch that would shut down all the towers in this city . I need your brains , Alice . I need you ."

I know what you're thinking , that Shun isn't that romantic , right ? That's how he appears to everyone else , but with me , it's a different story . He was confident of being himself with me - the more expressive person he was .

I reached out a hand to hold onto his . I smiled back at him and nodded . I trusted him .

I watched as Shun sneaked into the tower smoothly .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Shun's POV *

I easily sneaked past the guards . For a ninja who did this often , it wasn't much of a task .

I hurried up the stairs . I remembered the level being the sixth .

Workers . I grimaced . More people . They were all gathered in a corner , fixating their eyes on a machine as a professor gave them instructions .

I scanned the room intently , looking for a set of controls . It caught my eye . It was situated at a corner in the room , behind a desk on a raised platform behind the workers and the professor .

"Skyress ," I turned to the Bakugan on my shoulder .

"Yes , Shun ?"

"I need your help . Help me hit that light switch there ," I pointed across the room .

"Are you sure it's a light switch ?"

"Positive . There's a sticker 'light' there ."

Skyress immediately flew off to hit the switch . All of a sudden , the room was enveloped in darkness .

"Hey , what happened ?"

"Someone on the lights !"

There was chaos in the room as I skidded towards the controls . Kneeling down behind the huge machine , I waited for Skyress to hit the switch once more .

The room was once again lit up . I quickly found the right switch and hit it .

"Alert . Emergency . All are to leave the tower now ." I spoke into the microphone .

The announcement repeated itself over and over again . There was chaos once more as workers and professor charged into the lift .

I got up , smiling at Skyress who flew over .

"Thanks , Skyress ," I grinned .

"Anything for you , Shun ."

It was only a matter of time before Alice would reach .

"Touching ," came a familiar voice from the lifts .

"Karu ," the name felt like toxic on my tongue . The guy who tried to flirt with my girlfriend was here .

But he was not alone .

A green haired boy with hazel eyes stepped out of the lift too . His hair was short at the side , but spiked up to become much longer . (If you know what I mean .)

"New friend ?" I raised an eyebrow , unimpressed .

"Meet SA , my Gundalian friend ," Karu smirked .

"Pleasure ," SA bowed with a sly smile .

"Pity the Russian beauty I talked to you about isn't here ," Karu turned to SA , who pretended to look glum .

"You rats . She's my girlfriend !" I yelled .

"How about we settle this with a battle ? Prove to us that you can protect her . If you win , you keep her . If not , we take her with us ," Karu grinned .

"Alice isn't a possession ," I tried to say as coolly as I could .

"If you're that afraid , you can just run off . No one's stopping you ," SA smirked .

"I'm not that kind of guy who would be provoked by the words of you imbeciles ," I said calmly , closing my eyes and folding my arms .

"You called us what ?" SA was provoked .

"You heard me , imbeciles ."

"Shun !" I heard her voice . It was Alice .

She ran to my side , eyes gleaming with concern .

"So this is the Russian beauty you were talking about ?" SA's eyes glistened with lust .

I held out an arm before Alice protectively .

"Yea , that's her . Quite the catch , ain't she ?" Karu cocked an eyebrow .

"What do they want ?" Alice whispered , worry resounding in her voice .

"They want a battle ," I answered flatly .

"Then we give them . The sooner we get this over with , the better , Shun ."

I turned around to look at the orange-haired girl .

"You sure ?"

She nodded her head .

"Shun and I challenge the two of you to a battle ," Alice announced , stepping out from behind me .

"Now we're talking ," SA hissed .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" all four of us yelled at the same time .

On our side of the battlefield , Skyruss and Hydranoid rose while a mammoth and a cobra rose on the other side . Each possessed a Darkus and Ventus attribute .

"Skyruss , health points 2150 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 2150 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 2400 .  
>Cobarex , health points 2400 ."<p>

"This should be fast ," smirked SA .

"Ability activate , Storm Strike !"

"Ability activate , Darkus Pulse !"

Skyruss waved her wings , sending green spikes and a huge gust of green wind at both , while each head of Hydranoid released a row of purple shots at the foes .

"Skyruss , health points 2150 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 2150 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 2200 .  
>Cobarex , health points 2200 ."<p>

"We're not done yet ! Ability activate , Quake of Doom !" Alice ordered .

The ground beneath us shook vigorously and cracked . Mamomasher and Cobarex were stuck in the ground . But it didn't just stop there . They were beginning to turn into stone .

"Ability activate , Tornado Strike !" I called out . Skyruss flapped her wings once more , sending a tornado in the direction of the foes .

"Skyruss , health points 2150 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 2150 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1900 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1900 ."<p>

"Is that all you got ?" Karu snickered . "Ability activate , Roar of the Night!"

Mamomasher let out a roar , breaking the rocks on its body and Cobarex's . The roar deafened both Hydranoid and Skyruss , causing them to hit the wall behind us .

"Skyruss !"

"Hydranoid !"

"Skyruss , health points 2000 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 2000 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1900 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1900 ."<p>

The two Bakugan were now moaning as they got up tirelessly .

"You guys okay ?" Alice asked worriedly , rushing to the purple dragon's side .

"I'm okay . Just a little surprised ," Hydranoid answered .

"Let's carry on , Shun ," Skyruss flew up .

I turned to Alice , who nodded her head .

"Heh . Some fight you guys have in you . Ability activate , Tail Wind !" SA sniggered .

Cobarex spun its long tail , directing a huge gust of wind at Skyruss . Skyruss quickly flew away , but instead , the tornado followed her , colliding into her .

"Skyruss , health points 1900 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 2000 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1900 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1900 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Nightmare Syndrome !" Alice called out .

Hydranoid put his hands together , releasing a purple pulse and shooting it at Mamomasher . Before another pulse could hit Cobarex , the purple cobra slid away with agile movements .

"Skyruss , health points 1900 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 2000 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1800 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1900 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Bind Bash !" Cobarex slithered over to Hydranoid , wrapping its long body around the dragon and squeezing him tight .

"Ability activate , Death Drill !" The horns on Hydranoid's belly began to spin , digging into the cobra's body and causing it to slither away .

"Skyruss , health points 1900 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 1950 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1700 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1800 ."<p>

"Wait , Mamomasher's health points dropped !" Karu gasped in shock .

"That's right , Nightmare Syndrome is a move that will drain away the power of your Bakugan with each turn , whether it is awake or not ," Alice grinned .

I turned to Mamomasher , which was enveloped in a purple ball . It was cringing , as though it was in some nightmare .

"Ability activate , Destruction Meteor Storm !" Skyruss glowed , straightening her tail and charging at Mamomasher along with a gust of wind beside her .

"Skyruss , health points 1900 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 1950 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1400 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1800 ."<p>

"Alice , I'll deal with Cobarex . You handle the mammoth ," I instructed .

The Russian beauty nodded her head . "Remember the ability Marucho and Baron told us about ? We can finish this guys fast with them ."

This time , I nodded my head .

"Ability activate , Beak Strike !" I ordered .

Skyruss shut her beak , which grew longer and straighter . She spun quickly towards Cobarex , which was not fast enough to react to the attack . The attack hit Cobarex in the stomach (if it even has one) . Skyruss flew back , before charging once more to continuously rain pecks on the defenseless cobra .

"I can't use an ability !" SA cried out .

"Beak Strike is a continuous attack which eliminates the ability of the opponent . Skyruss will only stop when the opponent takes a damage of 5000 ," I closed my eyes and said coolly , folding my arms .

"Ability activate , Shadow Sneak !" Alice called out .

Hydranoid disappeared , sinking into the ground then appearing in the purple ball Mamomasher was in .

The purple dragon continuously rained punches on the giant mammoth , which tried to protect itself by attacking back with its horns .

"Skyruss , health points 1900 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 1950 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1100 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1300 ."<p>

"A little more ..." I gritted my teeth .

"Not so fast ! Ability activate , Recoil Drill !" SA roared .

Cobarex hissed , its tail becoming sharper . It threw itself at Skyruss , the tip of its tail beginning to spin like a drill . It dug its tail into Skyruss , earning a cry from the giant bird .

"How'd you like that ? Recoil Drill is an ability that returns 120% of the damage the user took ," SA smiled triumphantly .

"Skyruss , health points 1300 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 1950 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 1000 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1300 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Feather Shield !" I commanded .

The feathers on Skyruss puffed themselves , before making their edges sharp and hurting Cobarex .

"Skyruss , health points 1300 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 1950 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 900 .  
>Cobarex , health points 1200 ."<p>

"Shun , I'm ready to finish the battle !" Alice called .

"So am I !" I grinned . Cobarex's health points were half of its original amount .

"Ability activate , Soul Drain !" Both Alice and I yelled together .

Hydranoid and Skyruss glowed , both charging at the opposing Bakugan . The Bakugan turned back into their ball forms .

"Skyruss , health points 1300 .  
>Hydranoid , health points 1950 .<br>Mamomasher , health points 0 .  
>Cobarex , health points 0 .<br>Winner , Shun and Alice ."

"Mark my words , Brawlers , I'll get you for this !" Karu gritted his teeth angrily , rushing into the lift .

"And me ! Next time , we'll be taking Alice with us !" SA glared at us before rushing after the Vestal .

The two vanished .

"Now what ?" I asked .

Alice had already run towards the control panel , pressing a few buttons .

"This shouldn't be too hard . Marucho and Baron gave us a password that should work ."

A keyboard popped up after Alice hit a blue button .

"Password please ."

"A784KT90X3 ." Alice read out .

"Destruction of towers in Voria approved . Self-destruction modes activated ," said the machine in its robotic voice .

A screen appeared above the machine , showing the number 30 .

"30 seconds to evacuate . Let's go !" Alice said urgently , pushing me into the next lift .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 : Luke

* Billy's POV *

Beta City was under reparations , and everyone was on the move . Julie and I grabbed a couple of lab coats . We weren't even caught . It was probably because everybody else were in labcoats too .

"Hey , you two !" we turned around in shock to meet a guard . "Master Karo is looking for you two ."

Billy and I exchanged glances . Was our cover blown already ?

"Hurry up , what are you waiting for ? Head to the thirty second floor now !" the guard roared .

Julie and I nodded our heads quickly , rushing into the lift .

"Geez , what's his problem ?" the silver haired girl huffed angrily .

"Chill , Julie . We probably have a battle ahead of us ."

The doors to the level opened , and Julie and I walked out .

"Greetings ."

"Karo !" Julie gasped .

I stared at the man standing before us . His white hair had brown streaks to it , and he had a brown shirt with navy blue pants under his black lab coat . He also wore white and navy blue sneakers .

"Don't forget me , little missy ."

A brown haired boy with green eyes stepped towards us . He seemed annoyed .

"Luke , treat the girl nicer , won't you ?" Karo frowned .

I wrinkled my face . Karo seemed to have a thing for Julie , who didn't seem to notice .

"Tell us how to destruct this tower !" Julie demanded .

Luke snorted . "You're a girl without brains . What makes you think we'll tell you that easily ?"

Julie gritted her teeth , hopping up and down madly .

"Hey , don't you dare insult my girlfriend !" I shouted at Luke angrily .

"Girlfriend ?" Karo wrinkled his nose unhappily . "Tell you what , you guys defeat us in a battle and I'll destruct this tower for you ."

"You said it , not me ," Luke shut his eyes and folded his arms .

Karo rolled his eyes . "Yes , yes , I'll destruct it ."

"A battle it is !" Julie said with much determination .

Karo and Luke walked over to the other side of the level .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !"

Gorem and Cycloid rose on our side , while a Subterra lizard and bull rose on the other side .

"Gorem , health points 2150 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2150 .<br>Azadion , health points 2400 .  
>Bulldon , health points 2400 ."<p>

"They don't look so strong ," Julie smiled to herself .

"Looks can be deceiving ," Luke frowned . "Ability activate , Horn Fury !"

Bulldon charged towards Gorem , the horns on its head growing sharper and longer .

"Ability activate , Wall Blow !" Julie ordered .

A wall appeared before Gorem , blocking the attack . Bulldon rammed into the wall , having its horns stuck in it .

"Ability activate , Grand Impact !"

Gorem hopped up from above Bulldon , attempting to hammer the bull . But the opposing Bakugan raised its head instead , and the hit landed on the wall , breaking it .

"Not very bright , are you ?" Luke seemed unimpressed .

"Why you ..." Julie gritted her teeth .

"Leave this to me ! Ability activate , Hammer Quake !" I called out .

Cycloid raised his hammer , before making it meet with the ground hard . The ground beneath us shook vigorously , landing Bulldon and Azadion stuck in it .

"Ability activate , Dig Dive !" Karo called out .

Azadion stuck out its long tongue before digging its way down the ground .

"Oh no you don't ! Ability activate , Magnitude Wave !" Julie screamed .

Gorem put his hands on the ground , and the ground beneath us began to shook vigorously . Azadion jumped out from the ground , crying in pain as it retreated into its ball form . Bulldon , on the other hand , sunk deeper into the ground .

"Gorem , health points 2150 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2150 .<br>Azadion , health points 2100 .  
>Bulldon , health points 2100 ."<p>

"Why you ... Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !" Karo threw his Bakugan on the field once more .

"Ability activate , Horn Ram !" Bulldon charged towards Gorem . This time , Gorem was a little too slow to react to the attack .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2150 .<br>Azadion , health points 2100 .  
>Bulldon , health points 2100 ."<p>

"No !" Julie shrieked with much annoyance . "Ability activate , Recoil Punch !"

Gorem charged back at the bull , raining painful punches on it .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2150 .<br>Azadion , health points 2100 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1900 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Jagged Stones !"

Cycloid was surrounded by two rings of rocks with shot themselves each at Azadion and Bulldon . The line of stones plummeted themselves on the Bakugan continuously .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2150 .<br>Azadion , health points 1800 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1600 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Poison Tongue !"

Azadion's tongue extended and shot at Cycloid . Cycloid glowed purple for a while , before falling to the ground .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2100 .<br>Azadion , health points 1800 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1600 ."<p>

"Cycloid ! Ability activate , Paralysing Punch !" I was enraged .

Cycloid got up tiredly , before charging at the lizard and punching it .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2050 .<br>Azadion , health points 1700 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1600 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Horn Blast !"

Bulldon lowered its head , shooting multiple shots at Gorem from its horns .

"Ability activate , Reflective Shield !"

A shield appeared on Gorem's hand , and the shots rebounded at the bull .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 2000 .<br>Azadion , health points 1700 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1400 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Hyper Kick !"

Cycloid groaned as he got up once more , before charging at Azadion and giving the lizard a heavy kick .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 1500 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1400 ."<p>

"Boss , I don't think I can do this anymore ..." Cycloid moaned , turning back into his ball form .

I held the Bakugan in my hand .

"But Cycloid , you have to !" I was angry at the Bakugan for not trying .

"Boss , that poison was deadly . You couldn't feel it for yourself , you wouldn't know how I feel ."

"I don't care , you're going back in ," I said stubbornly , throwing the Bakugan back in .

"Billy , how could you be like this to your Bakugan ? Cycloid tried his best !" Julie gasped .

"His best wasn't enough ," I glared at the one-eyed giant .

"Ability activate , Laser Shot !"

Cycloid shot a red beam out of his eye , making the huge lizard flinch .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 1300 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1400 ."<p>

"Still not enough ," I gritted my teeth angrily and clenched my fists .

* Julie's POV*

I glanced at Billy with concern . His attitude was scaring me . He wasn't paying attention to me at all ! Nor was he sparing a thought for Cycloid ! I looked back towards the battlefield , deciding to finish the battle myself instead .

"Ability Activate , Grand Impact !" I yelled .

Gorem raised his hammer and swiftly swung it at Bulldon . The hammer swung back , hitting the Bakugan again before Gorem caught it .

"Gorem , health points 2050 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 1300 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1000 ."<p>

"I'm not going to lose to a Barbie !" Luke yelled .

"Hey !" I shrieked angrily . I was not a Barbie ! And definitely not plastic !

"Ability Activate , Horn Ram !"

The bull ran towards Gorem , attempting to knock down my Bakugan . But instead , Gorem grabbed Bulldon by the horns , stopping it in its tracks as steam came out from the nostrils of the bull .

"Now , Azadion ! Ability Activate , Fury Swipes !" Karo called out .

My eyes widened in shock when the lizard appeared from behind Gorem and raised its huge , ugly claws , digging them into Gorem . Gorem let out a cry and let go of Bulldon , and the bull managed to run into Gorem .

"Gorem , health points 1650 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 1300 .  
>Bulldon , health points 1000 ."<p>

"Gorem !" I cried out as the Bakugan returned back into its ball form . I caught Gorem in my hand and looked at him in concern . "Are you okay ?"

"I'm so sorry , Julie . I was too weak ," Gorem said guiltily .

I shook my head with a smile . "No worries , Gorem , we'll do better next time !"

I threw the Bakugan back into the battlefield , this time with much more determination .

"Julie ..." Billy said to me with a rather surprised look .

"Listen , Billy , if you're not going to treat Cycloid nice , I'm going to have to win thia battle myself !" I warned the blonde .

"Ability Activate , Stone Edge !" I yelled . A ring of stones appeared around Gorem , who raised out his hands and pointed them towards Bulldon . The bull was constantly hit by the stones , failing to dodge them . Finally , the bull fell to its knees , defeated , before returning back to its ball form .

"Gorem , health points 1650 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 1300 .  
>Bulldon , health points 0 ."<p>

"How did you defeat me with just one move ?!" Luke gasped as he caught his Bakugan .

"Simple , Stone Edge is an ability which can reduce the opponent's health points by 1000 if the user has just returned to the battle ," I smirked .

Luke gritted his teeth , backing away .

"Ability Activate , Team Revenge !" Karo swiped a card .

Azadion began to glow a dark green , and a wave emitted through the field .

"Cycloid , get behind Gorem ! Ability Activate , Reflective Shield !" I ordered .

The waves which were emitted shot back at the large lizard , which cried out in pain as it hit the ground .

"Gorem , health points 1650 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 300 .  
>Bulldon , health points 0 ."<p>

"No ! That wasn't supposed to happen !" Karo cried out hysterically .

"Time for the finishing blow ! Ability Activate , Grand Impact !"

The hammer was flung at the lizard , which turned back into its ball form .

"Gorem , health points 1650 .  
>Cycloid , health points 1950 .<br>Azadion , health points 0 .  
>Bulldon , health points 0 .<br>Winner , Billy and Julie ."

"Yes !" I shouted happily as I caught Gorem in my hand .

Billy , on the other hand , didn't seem as happy . He was looking down at Cycloid , who was in his palm .

"Billy , you should apologize to Cycloid ," I said sternly .

Billy looked at me sadly , before nodding his head and turning back to Cycloid .

"Listen , buddy , I'm so sorry ," Billy said guiltily , shutting his eyes and shaking his head .

"Don't worry about it , master . I won't take it to heart ," Cycloid replied .

I smiled to myself as I saw both Cycloid and Billy grinning at each other .

"Smart aleck , now what are we going to do ? You'll have to destruct this tower now !" Luke glared at Karo , who simply shrugged .

"Then destruct we shall ."

"We're evil , we don't have to listen to them ," Luke said angrily .

Karo sighed , opening his eyes to look at me . I blinked at him in confusion .

"I'll keep to my promise . You guys better leave now , before I change my mind ," the white haired man shut his eyes again and turned his back towards me .

I bit my lip and turned to Billy , who nodded his head and grabbed my arm , pulling me towards the exit .

Why ? Why was Karo treating me so nice ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 : Lucille

* Baron's POV*

"How were we going to sneak in again ?" I glanced down at Master Marucho , who was looking at his wristband .

"1 , 1 , 6 , 4 ," Master Marucho mumbled to himself as he pressed some numbers on his wristband . I gasped as Master Marucho turned invisible .

"Master Marucho ! Oh no ! Where did you go ?" I yelled and panicked as I spun around .

"Baron ! Keep it down . Turn on your invisibilty mode too so you can see me !" Master Marucho said sternly .

I gasped , nodding my head obediently . I quickly keyed in the numbers and finally saw Master Marucho , though we could only see silhouettes of each other .

"Now let's go in ," Master Marucho whispered as he sneaked to the back of the tower . "I've checked the map of the Gamma Tower , and it's said that there's an opening around at the back for the machines to enter . We can get in from there ."

I nodded my head again , hurriedly following the small blonde .

"We'll need to go up to the top level , because that's where the control room is ," Master Marucho whispered again before sneaking up behind two workers who entered the lift .

I couldn't help but feel relieved . It was great to have Master Marucho being my partner , especially since he'd done his research especially well and he was super knowledgable !

The lifts to the door opened at a certain level , but Master Marucho and I stayed inside . Master Marucho hopped and jumped but still could not reach the highest button . I grinned as I reached out a hand to press the button . Master Marucho flushed slightly , pushing his red framed glasses .

We soon arrived at the level , only to see that it was empty . We caught sight of a machine at the side of the room with many buttons , guessing that it was the controls to the tower . We rushed towards it , and were just about to start entering the password to destruct the tower , when the doors to the other lift opened . Master Marucho and I quickly backed away .

Two females entered the level . One a girl with deep blue hair in a high ponytail . She had a golden band around her forehead and the scariest eyes I'd ever seen . They were a deep red ! The other was a pink haired girl , who had her hair tied back into two low ponytails .

"Honestly , I don't see why the both of us have to come up here ," said the first girl boredly .

"The redhead's definitely a Gundalian ," Master Marucho hissed .

"Don't you see , Lucille , three towers have already been destructed ! We have to protect this tower especially lest some pesky Brawlers come and try to destroy this tower too !" The pink haired girl said boredly with a roll of her eyes .

"Fine , Miyuki ," Lucille folded her arms , unimpressed . "But I still don't like the idea of working with you of all people ."

"Honestly , I don't either . But we don't have a choice . These are orders from the Prince , we haven't got an option ," Miyuki frowned .

"This idea of merging Bakugan with humans is still awesome , though . I can't wait to try to blast people with balls of light or drown them in water ," Lucille said slyly .

"Keep dreaming . If it all fails , all your hopes will just be dashed ," Miyuki sat down on a chair and began to file her nails .

"Puh-lease ! Professor Mark is such a brilliant man ! Haven't you heard ? The machine has -"

"An 89.7% chance of working ," Miyuki sighed boredly .

"No , you doofus ! It's changed ! It's 92.3% now ! Cool , isn't it ?" Lucille clapped her hands happily .

"92.3% ?!" I gasped , a little too loudly .

Both Lucille and Miyuki jumped up , eyeing at my direction .

"Who's that ? Show yourself !"

I gulped , turning to Master Marucho . He rapidly whipped out a piece of paper and scribbled on it furiously .

"You brawl them while I destruct the tower ," I read silently . I nodded my head , shutting off my invisibility mode nervously .

"Hi ?" I said nervously .

"Who the heck are you ?" Miyuki grimaced . "Where's Dan ?"

"I'm Baron , and Master Dan isn't here . I'm here with -" I was about to say 'Master Marucho' , but I quickly shook my head and corrected myself . "Myself . I'm all alone ."

Miyuki eyed at me suspiciously .

"Where . Is . Dan !" Miyuki screamed .

"He's not here ! He has other errands to run ," I snapped back .

"Ignore her . She's just undergoing menopause ," Lucille rolled her eyes .

"Excuse me ? Menopause ? I'm only 19 !" Miyuki said angrily .

Lucille shrugged , before her eyes lit up .

"Hey , you , could you brawl with us ? I mean , you're probably here to destruct the tower right ? We're supposed to stop you !" Lucille said excitedly .

I sweatdropped . The irony .

"Well , uh , sure ," I said nervously . "But two against one ? I'm not sure -"

"Come on , aren't you a Brawler ?" Lucille shot back .

"Not everyone is as great as Dan , you know ," Miyuki sighed dreamily .

Lucille rolled her eyes . "Whatever . So you gonna brawl or not ?"

I thought of how these girls had said that the others had already destroyed three towers . I just couldn't let them down !

"Alright ."

"Okay !" Lucille clapped her hands happily , pulling out a Bakugan .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !"

A nine-tailed yellow and blue fox and a large dog of the same colours rose . The dog was blue with black stripes and had a yellow mane , along with its sharp blue ears .

"Nemus ! Let's finish them fast !" I grinned at my Bakugan .

"Nemus health points , 2150 .  
>Foxrise health points , 2300 .<br>Aquanine health points , 2400 ."

"Ability activate , Lightning Fang !"

Aquanine opened its mouth , which was crackling with electricity , and charged towards Nemus . Luckily , Nemus dodged the attack .

"Ability activate , Blinding Light !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Marucho's POV*

I was still invisible for now , and busily pressing away at the buttons of the machine . Luckily for me , they didn't glow or made weird noises everytime they were pressed , but still , unfortunately , it was a tedious procedure to try to unlock the window to destruct the tower .

Finally , I reached the desired window .

"Password please ."

Heads whipped around and turned towards the machine and the battle stopped momentarily .

"What was that ?" Lucille was startled .

"AKUJDO19036JKA ," I said rapidly , before the girls could react .

"Password verified . Gamma Tower destructing in thirty seconds ."

"What the hell ?" Miyuki looked up at the ceiling of the tower , where pieces of the tower were now falling apart . The girls' Bakugan rapidly retreated back to them and the girls gritted their teeth .

I hurriedly deactivated the invisibility mode and rushed towards Baron .

"Let's go now !" We both hopped onto Nemus , who broke the wall with his staff to make an exit for us .

"Why you ..." Miyuki said angrily , obviously not happy .

"Bye bye , girls !" Baron chuckled , waving as we left the tower .

I pressed the button of the communicating device on my ear .

"Guys , Gamma Tower has been destroyed ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 : A Close Shave

* Dan's POV *

I held onto Runo's hand tightly as we both stopped outside the palace . The blunette beside me gulped .

"Guys , Gamma Tower has been destroyed ."

I turned to Runo once more , who inhaled deeply . That was already the fourth notification we'd received from the gang , yet still , Runo and I had not begun our mission . For the past half an hour , we'd been debating on how to destroy the factory in the palace . Runo wanted to avoid Hydron as much as possible and destroy the factory without brawling , but I protested that we would definitely have to brawl . There were two entrances we could vote to enter , the main entrance where security was high , or a secret passage . I'd suggested that we sent out Drago to wipe out all the pesky guards and burn down the palace , but Runo wanted a more peaceful measure .

"Runo , let's just follow my plan , okay ? I know you're worried about having to brawl , but you don't have to worry because I'll protect you ," I tried to convince the blunette , who still stubbornly shook her head .

"Don't you see it , Dan ? If you just send Drago out you're going to kill so many people !" Runo argued back angrily .

"What difference is there when we destruct the tower from inside ?" I shot back .

"At least the people gets a warning when the security system goes off !" Runo shouted at me .

I kept quiet . That did make sense . I sighed and took both of Runo's hands in mine .

"Okay , let's do it your way ," I smiled smally at the blunette .

Runo smiled happily , clearly happy that she'd won . She pulled me towards the secret passage , an underground passage hidden by some trees from beside the palace . Marucho had told us about the secret passage , that's why we'd known .

Runo pushed away the trees , while I gingerly pushed her into the passage and quickly gathered back the trees in place before hurriedly following her . It was all dark , but Runo held out her wristband and tapped it , and light was emitted from it . The path was then lit up .

I clutched onto Runo's hand as we both made our way through the winding passage . I could tell that she was scared . Runo had always been scared of the dark .

We eventually caught sight of a lit room , and I signalled Runo to turn off her wristband before leading her towards the room .

"Four towers , destroyed ! How dare you report something so outrageous to me ?" A familiar voice boomed .

Runo leaned in closer towards me , tightening her grip on my hand and shirt . We both knew that the voice belonged to Hydron .

"My apologies , Sire , but the others just couldn't have stopped those pesky brats ," another voice answered . We recognized it as Tamaki's .

"Tamaki , you are my most trusted man . I believe you will not fail me in protecting the palace !" Hydron said sternly , twirling a strand of his hair in annoyance .

The black haired boy nodded obediently , bowing as he watched the prince left the room through another exit . He made a face , folding his arms angrily .

"That prince ... Who does he think he is ? Without me , he wouldn't even have made it this far ! This is the fault of all those Brawlers !" Tamaki fumed , pacing around the room restlessly .

The man grabbed a stack of documents , flipping them furiously .

"We're nearly done with the machines , so why are we not able to get the powers yet !" Tamaki growled angrily , throwing the papers down .

I pushed Runo back away a little and whispered to her , "Let's take this chance to take down Tamaki while he's still alone ."

Runo nodded her head . "But we can't just barge in like that ."

Still , it was too late , I'd already ran into the room . I stood before Tamaki in the centre of the huge control room , smirking at him .

"Hey !" I grinned at him .

Tamaki gasped when he saw me , before glaring .

"What are you doing here ?" He snarled .

"Same as what all the other Brawlers are doing , of course ," I raised an eyebrow .

"You here for a brawl ?" Tamaki held up his Bakugan .

"You bet I am !" I flicked my nose .

"And where is the Japanese beauty who's always with you ?" Tamaki looked around .

I frowned . He was hoping for my girlfriend to be here ! My girlfriend !

From the corner of my eye , I could see Runo peering from around the entrance . I signalled for her to hide . I didn't want Tamaki to make dirty moves on her .

"She's not here . I'm here alone . Now enough with the talking and let's get brawling !"

Tamaki nodded his head , giving me a smirk .

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , jump !"

"Drago health points , 2450 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2200 ."<p>

"Let's make this quick , Drago !"

"You bet I will , Dan ," nodded the large dragon .

"Ability activate , Dragon Boost !"

With a flap of his large wings , Drago sent out a wave of fire at the wolf .

"Drago health points , 2450 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2100 ."<p>

"Oh no you don't ! Ability activate , Thunder Claw !" Tamaki swiped an ability card .

Wolfrun raised its claws , which crackled with electricity , and charged at Drago . Drago flapped his wings and raised up to the high ceiling to dodge the move .

"Ability activate , Sky Dash !"

Wolfrun stopped in its tracks and leapt up , ramming its claws into Drago . Drago let out a loud cry of pain .

"Drago !" I yelled as the dragon fell to the ground , his body showing signs of electricity .

"Drago health points , 2250 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2100 ."<p>

"I'm not done yet ! Ability activate , Thunder Cage !"

"Drago , dodge it , quick !" I yelled urgently , but the dragon could not budge , being paralyzed .

Sticks of electricity appeared in Wolfrun's claws , and the wolf rapidly ran around Drago and fixed the sticks into a cage .

Once the sticks were arranged , the cage glowed and Drago was zapped down once more by the electricity .

"Drago health points , 2050 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2100 ."<p>

I gritted my teeth . How did Tamaki get so strong ?

"Ability activate , Flame Burst !" I ordered .

"Ability activate , Flash Fire !" Tamaki cut in .

As flames emitted from Drago's body , they escaped through the gaps between the sticks of the cage and all darted into Wolfrun's body . The wolf began to glow brightly .

"Ability activate , Energy Discharge !" Tamaki yelled .

The flames all burst out from Wolfrun's body and formed one ball , spinning towards Drago . The electric cage broke and Drago was hit .

"Drago health points , 2000 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2100 ."<p>

"Drago !" I yelled with concern . The large dragon groaned as he tried to stand up .

I could see Runo almost running into the room , but I shook my head .

"Let's carry on , buddy ! Ability activate , Dragon Meteor !"

Drago flapped his wings , sending large red rocks pelting at the wolf . The wolf helplessly yelled as wherever it went , it would still get pelted by since the rocks were sent in all directions .

"Drago health points , 2000 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1800 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Reflective Shield !" A translucent shield appeared around Wolfrun and the rocks were flung back at Drago instead .

"Drago health points , 1400 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1800 ."<p>

"They've definitely grown stronger ," Drago muttered as he got back onto his feet .

"You don't have to tell me twice ," I said unhappily . "We need a new strategy ."

"Don't you get it ? You won't be able to beat me now ! In the past , I was only toying with you . I was only trying you out , testing your strategies . Turns out , you're just one who rushes into battles !" Tamaki roared with laughter .

I gritted my teeth , angry to have been insulted . I was the number one top Brawler once ! How could he have insulted me just like that ? I wasn't going to lose this fight !

"Ability activate , Bloody Crunch !"

"Ability activate , Flame Body !"

The wolf winced in pain as it sunk its teeth into Drago's burning body .

"Drago health points , 1400 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1700 ."<p>

"Still not enough ," I muttered angrily .

"What's wrong now ? The once top Brawler is actually having trouble ?" Tamaki mocked .

"Ability activate , Extremespeed !" Wolfrun ran quickly and bumped into Drago .

"Drago health points , 1300 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1700 ."<p>

"Double ability activate , Roar of the Dragon , Dragonic Dive !" Drago let out a roar and fire burst out from his mouth , swirling larger and larger at the wolf , which failed to dodge . Drago then placed his limbs together next to his body , flapping his wings and spinning like a rocket towards the wolf .

"Drago health points , 1300 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1300 ."<p>

"Now we're even !" I grinned .

"Not for long , Kuso ! Double ability activate , Doom Pulse , Light Pulse !" Tamaki ordered .

Wolfrun made a purple ball in his hands , and then yellow light glowed from within the ball . The ball grew bigger and bigger , and eventually the size of a hot air balloon . Wolfrun flung it at Drago .

"Ha ! This would cost you 1000 health points !" Tamaki grinned .

I needed Drago to take in the attack . He had to .

Sure enough , Drago seemed to understand my strategy and took the blow . He was injured , but still able to get up on his feet .

"My turn , ability activate , Dragon's Revenge !"

Drago glowed a bright red , before blue fire burned around him . Drago let out a loud roar , and charged at Wolfrun , causing the opposing Bakugan to retreat back into its ball form .

"Drago health points , 300 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 0 .<br>Winner , Dan ."

I let out a cry of victory as I caught a ball formed Drago in my hands . I watched as Tamaki fell to the ground , hammering on the floor angrily before I ran towards the entrance to find my beloved .

"... Runo ?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 : Captured !

* Runo's POV *

I was really anxious now . My heart felt like it would leap out of my mouth anytime now . I sat in the dungeon , defeated as I watched a guard paced up and down outside the cell with a warning look at me . I sighed , hugging my knees . Surely Dan had won the battle ? I only hoped he was safe .

I was watching the battle between Drago and Wolfrun , and halfway through , I was caught by shock when an arm covered my mouth and pulled me backwards . When I retaliated , the person knocked me out . The next thing I knew , I found myself awake in the dungeon .

Hopefully , Hydron wouldn't find out that I am here .

I looked out of the cell , staring at the guard boredly as he continued to glare at me . I guessed he was the one who had knocked me out . I shut my eyes tiredly , laying down defeated on the wooden bed in the cell . I was really tired .

I turned my back towards the guard but yet still I could feel his gaze upon me . I was getting irritated .

"Stop , looking , at , ME !" I yelled angrily .

The guard seemed alarmed , and made a gruff face before walking away .

I groaned as I laid down once more . Tigrerra and Aerogan rolled out from the pocket of my overalls .

"Milady , are you alright ?"

"Have been better ," I moaned .

"Mistress and I haven't been able to break out of our ball forms . We think there's some barrier around the dungeon that prevents us from turning into our Bakugan forms ," Aerogan explained .

"That's just great ," I said sarcastically . I sat up once more , looking at the two Bakugan . "Listen , guys , I need one of you to go check on Dan . Tell him that I'm here , but before that , if he needs help , help him . It's more important to keep Dan safe ."

"I'll go ," Aerogan volunteered . "I have battled alongside Dan before ."

I nodded my head . "Then Tigrerra will stay here with me . Good luck , Aerogan ."

The white Bakugan hurriedly flew out of the cell , but only to have been flung backwards by an invisible barrier .

I caught the Bakugan in my hand as I gently smoothed him .

"Aerogan ! Are you alright ?" I asked worriedly .

"Yep , just a little dizzy ..." Aerogan flew up from my palm and spun around a little , disoriented .

"Mistress , there's a window here , and there isn't a barrier . You might want to let Aerogan fly out from here ," Tigrerra flew towards my side to tell me .

"Aerogan , you think you're still up for the job ?" I asked the Bakugan carefully .

Aerogan shook his whole body before nodding his head . "Don't worry , Mistress Runo ! I'll be able to handle it fine ! I'll be here with Master Dan in no time at all !"

And with that , the Bakugan rapidly flew out of the window .

"I hope Aerogan will be fine ," I said quietly with a sigh .

"He will be , trust me ," Tigrerra purred .

Just then , the door to the cell opened , and a familiar person stepped in .

"Why , hello . How pleasant it is to see you here ."

"Hydron !" I gasped .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

I felt anger rise up within of me , and rushed towards the black haired boy who was still on the ground . I swiftly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up , glaring at him .

"Where is Runo ?" I demanded . If looks could kill , Tamaki would have been dead in a heartbeat .

Tamaki looked up at me with a bewildered look .

"Runo ? What are you talking about ?!" Tamaki's eyes widened in shock .

"I'll repeat myself , where is Runo ?" I spat .

"I didn't even see her , how would I know !" Tamaki yelled back at me .

I angrily pushed him back to the floor as I tucked my hands into my pocket and paced around the room nervously .

"Dan , you need to calm down ," Drago flew out from my pocket and perched on my shoulder .

"Calm down ? How can I ! Runo is missing ! For all you know , Hydron could have taken her -" I yelled at thw Bakugan .

"Runo has Tigrerra and Aerogan with her . We have to complete our mission !" Drago interrupted impatiently .

"Tigrerra and Aerogan ..." I mumbled to myself as I tried to catch my breath .

"Yes , Daniel , Runo has her Bakugan with her ," Drago repeated slowly .

I took a deep breath and nodded my head .

"Okay , let's go destruct this tower ."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Aerogan's POV *

I hurriedly made my way through the passing guards , avoiding some who had tried to catch me . I decided to fly higher to avoid being seen , and rapidly darted towards the control room , where Master Dan was .

After making many detours and losing my way a couple of times , I finally found the control room , much to my relief .

"Master Dan !" I yelled as I rapidly flew towards Master Dan , who was fiddling with some buttons .

However , I was grabbed by an arm .

"Let go of me !" I shouted helplessly , but my voice was muffled .

The hand opened a while later, and I opened from my ball form to see Tamaki .

Tamaki's lips curved up into a smirk .

"Since you're here , you must know where your mistress is ," Tamaki grinned evilly . I noticed that we were no longer in the control room .

"I know where my mistress is , but I'm definitely not telling you !"

Tamaki frowned .

"Stubborn one we have here , don't we ?" Tamaki's face changed from one of troubled to one of delight . "I know , you'll be our lab rat ."

"Lab rat ?!" I yelled , startled .

"Our new machine would be completed in no time at all . We would need a Bakugan to test it out , right ?" Tamaki smirked .

The man's hand slowly closed up , and I retreated to my ball form , trembling in fear .

Mistress Runo ... I'm so sorry ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 : The Chase

* Dan's POV *

"Master Dan !"

I turned around with a frown when I heard a familiar voice , but only to see emptiness .

I turned to Drago with a puzzled look .

"Did somebody call me ?"

"I was quite sure someone did ," Drago replied .

"Wait a minute , where's Tamaki ?" I gasped .

Drago looked around before turning to me again .

"He's probably fled without us seeing . For now , we'd better hurry and destruct the palace ."

I gave the Bakugan a sheepish smile and rubbed my neck .

"You don't know ?" Drago sweatdropped .

A bulb seemed to lit up in my head and I rapidly dipped my hand into my pocket , fishing for something . I gave Drago my brightest grin when I whipped out a piece of folded paper .

"What's that ?"

"Runo gave it to me . She told me it's the password for the activation of the self-destruction ," I gave the Bakugan a thumbs-up .

"Runo left you to safekeep it ? I can't believe this ," Drago muttered .

"Hey !" I snapped at Drago before turning to the machine and rapidly pressing buttons .

"You've definitely gotten better with machines ," Drago remarked .

"With a girlfriend who is good at Vestal technology , it's hard not to be ," I simply answered without looking up .

"Please enter the password ," The machine said .

"Hmm , let's see ... JEIDBM69204HSY ," I said slowly .

"Self-destruction system activated . Machines now prepared to evacuate the palace . Palace destructing in five minutes . Please evacuate ," Sirens sounded through the whole palace .

"Drago , let's go !" I grabbed Drago and ran towards the secret passage .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

"Hydron !" I gasped .

"Hello , dear Runo . Seems like you're here to pay me a visit ," Hydron smiled slyly .

"More like to destruct your palace ," I folded my arms , unimpressed .

"That was straight ," Hydron frowned .

Suddenly , red lights began to shone all around .

"Self-destruction system activated . Machines now prepared to evacuate the palace . Palace destructing in five minutes . Please evacuate ," Sirens sounded through the whole palace .

I hurriedly grabbed Tigrerra , terrified .

Hydron pressed a communicating device on his ear with a frown .

"What ? Why is the palace destructing itself ?! ... You've captured a Haos Bakugan ? Very well done , Tamaki . Now , evacuate the palace and get all the machines away safely !" Hydron smirked and pressed the device once more . He grabbed my arm roughly .

"What are you doing ? Let me go !" I yelled , trying to pull my arm away .

"If you want to live , you'll follow me !"

I kept quiet , reluctantly allowing Hydron to pull me away .

Oh Dan , where are you ?

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

"Aw , man , we've destructed the palace but the machines have still made it away !" I groaned as I ran away from the palace which was about to explode .

"Dan , I think you should throw me out . We should destroy as many machines as we can , especially the main piece ," Drago told me sternly .

I nodded my head , throwing Drago out of his ball form .

I hurriedly climbed onto Drago , who soared into the air .

"I'll keep a lookout for Runo too !" I said .

Drago circled around the palace , searching for any signs of the machines . We finally caught side of a large flock of Ventus Bakugan flying away from the castle . There were several with ropes attached to them which helped them support several machines .

"Now , Drago ! Ability activate , Dragon Meteor !"

Drago let out a roar and flapped his wings in the direction of the flock , pelting down rocks of burning magma at the army and causing the machines to explode .

"Dan , there're more flying in the other directions away from the palace !" Drago yelled .

I turned around to see that Drago was right . There were many other Bakugan flying away with other machines too !

"Oh no ..." I murmured under my breath helplessly .

"Dan , look !" Drago pointed above .

I looked up to see Hydranoid and Skyress flying down , blasting attacks at the army .

"Shun ! Alice !"

The ninja and the Russian beauty gave me a thumbs-up and a wave respectively .

"Dan , look out !" I heard a female voice call .

Drago and I turned around only to see a Ventus Bakugan being pushed away by Percival .

From the ground , Mira who was on Wilda , heaved a sigh of relief .

"Look out guys ! Tsunami incoming !" I heard a voice chuckle and saw Preyas running towards a group of Bakugan and making a huge wave . The wave enveloped the Bakugan , causing them to crackle with electricity .

"Let's blast 'em all !" Baron yelled , punching his fist in the air as light poured out from Nemus' staff and destroyed more machines .

"We may be late but don't forget us !" From beneath the ground , Cycloid and Gorem hopped out with Billy and Julie on them . They both swung their club and hammer , knocking down many Bakugan .

"Guys ..." I said with a smile .

"Dan ! I think Alice and I saw Runo from the sky ! She was with Hydron , you should go after her ," Shun shouted , pointing into the forest .

I nodded my head .

"Let's go , Drago ."

Drago dived deep into the forest , pushing away trees with his large wings . We soon caught sight of a familiar wolf Bakugan .

"Wolfrun !" Drago shouted .

The wolf Bakugan turned back with a growl , before picking up speed .

"Dan !" I caught sight of my beloved blunette , who was being held back by Hydron and on Wolfrun .

"Runo !" I called back worriedly . Drago instinctively flew faster towards them .

"Drago , we can't attack them . Not with Runo there !" I told my Bakugan as I watched Runo struggle in Hydron's grip . That guy touched her ! I'm going to kill him !

I gave Hydron a death glare , while the prince returned me a smirk .

"Tamaki , let's go faster ," Hydron prompted the raven haired man .

"Ability activate , Extremespeed !"

Wolfrun suddenly dashed forward , increasing the distance between Drago and himself .

"Dan , I'll swoop down to hit Wolfrun . You'll only get one chance so you'll have to grab Runo before Wolfrun falls from the hit ," Drago said .

I nodded my head . "Ability activate , Sky Dash !"

Drago dived and swooped down to close the distance between both Bakugan , knocking Wolfrun down . The wolf flipped over and I saw Hydron let go of Runo . I reached out a hand to grab Runo , and successfully pulled her up onto Drago .

Runo beamed when she saw me , and I pulled her into a tight hug , constantly nuzzling her soft blue hair .

"Are you okay ?"

Runo nodded her head . "Other than a few scars from that prince's grip , I'm fine ."

I pulled Runo even closer , wrapping my arms around her waist protectively as I glared at Hydron . "I'm going to kill him for touching you !"

Runo's eyes widened before she broke into laughter . "Chill , I'm fine now ."

I looked down at the blunette with a smile .

"Thanks to Aerogan ! Where is he anyway ?" Runo added , looking past my shoulder .

"Aerogan ?" I raised an eyebrow .

"Yep ! I sent Aerogan to look for you . He did look for you ... Didn't he ?" Runo's voice trailed away softly .

I slowly shook my head .

Runo almost leapt off Drago's palm when she looked down to see Tamaki waving a white Bakugan .

"Aerogan !" She cried , prominent tears in her eyes .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 : Quarrels Here and There

* Dan's POV *

I pulled Runo back into my embrace , preventing her from falling off Drago .

"How ..." She whispered .

"I thought somebody did call me back in the control room ..." I said quietly .

The blunette turned to face me . She definitely did not look happy , and saying that she was angry was definitely an understatement .

"And you didn't help him ?!" Runo practically screamed in my face .

"I didn't know ! Besides , there was no one there when I turned around !" I argued .

"And you just couldn't look for him ?" Runo shot back .

"I had a mission , Runo , and it was to destruct the tower !"

"Those are all just excuses , Kuso , so save them for someone who actually cares !" Runo snapped .

I grabbed the blunette by the shoulders , staring into her eyes angrily . "Listen , Misaki , if you don't calm down now and keep pushing all the blame to me , you can forget about getting back your dear Bakugan !"

"You listen to me , Daniel !" Runo pressed a finger against my chest , making me take a step backwards . "Are you trying to say that it's all my fault now ?"

"You're at fault for being so hot-tempered now !"

"You're at fault for being -"

"ENOUGH !" Both Tigrerra and Drago yelled at the same time . Drago had already landed on the ground and retreated to his ball form .

Runo and I glared at each other angrily before turning our backs on each other and folding our arms .

"If you two don't start working together now as you should , Aerogan and New Vestroia would be in danger !" Tigrerra said sternly .

"And if you don't apologize to each other now I'm going to make you go different ways ! Do you want each other to be in danger ?" Drago reprimanded .

Runo and I turned back to face each other for a short while , our expressions softening . I looked down at the ground , sighing before mumbling a "Sorry" .

"I'm sorry too ," Runo said quietly .

"That's more like it ," Tigrerra approved . "Now let's go save Aerogan ."

"You're too late !"

Runo and I turned around to see a large cobra and Foxrise gliding over to us . A spiky green-haired boy stood on the cobra while Miyuki sat on Foxrise . They both had a smug grin on them .

"Your Bakugan will be sent to be a lab rat !" The green haired boy smirked .

"SA , they could have found out for themselves too , you know ," Miyuki said coolly .

"You creeps ! Return Aerogan to me !" Runo yelled angrily .

SA wagged a finger at the blunette and shook his head .

"Nah , not that easy . I have orders from Prince Hydron to take you back with me . Seems like our prince has taken a liking to you , huh ," SA looked at Runo from head to toe with a perverted gaze .

I stood in front of Runo protectively as I glared at the green-haired man .

"How about you , Kuso ? Wanna go back with me ?" Miyuki hopped off Foxrise with a sly smile .

"In your dreams !" I hissed , pushing Runo away .

"Please ... Just return Aerogan to me !" I heard Runo sob from behind me . I turned around only to be in shock when I saw the blunette in tears . As far as I knew , Runo was not one to cry that easily . This only went to show how much she loved and cared for Aerogan .

"Go back with me and I will let you be with your Bakugan ," SA folded his arms with a satisfied smile .

"She won't be going anywhere !" I grabbed onto Runo's wrist tightly but only to have it pulled away .

Runo was shaking her head . I was shocked .

"No , Dan . I have to save Aerogan ."

I stared at the blunette who walked towards SA and Miyuki . SA grabbed Runo's hand and pulled her onto the cobra Bakugan .

"Runo !" I called , running towards the blunette . Instead , Miyuki stood in my way .

"Much as I would like to bring you back with me , I have orders not to . Apparently we need your girlfriend , not you ," Miyuki said coldly .

I backed away , staring helplessly at the downcast blunette .

And with that , Miyuki climbed onto Foxrise and the Vestal and Gundalian left , along with Runo ...

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Runo's POV *

"Give me Aerogan !" I snarled at the prince , who stood before me .

SA and Miyuki had brought me back to an abandoned warehouse .

"You actually think I would give you your Bakugan just because you ask me too ?" Hydron mocked . "I may be infatuated by you , but not blinded ."

"What do you want to do with Aerogan ?" I cried out .

"He'll just be our lab rat . Our new invention , the Converter , has a 95.0% chance of working now . We were just about to further improve it , until you and Kuso came ambushing my palace ," Hydron frowned , twirling a strand of his green hair restlessly . "And as punishment for you , I will convert this Bakugan of yours into energy !"

"No !" I screamed in horror . "Don't kill Aerogan !"

"Then maybe you should have thought twice about invading my palace , dear Runo ," Hydron smirked .

I hesitated for a moment , before quietly saying , "Please ... I'll do anything . So please just let Aerogan go !"

"Apparently , you aren't in the position to save Aerogan's life just by doing 'anything' ," Hydron frowned , turning around . "SA , Miyuki ! Bring her to the testing room !"

"Yes , Your Highness !"

I gasped as both SA and Miyuki grabbed each of my arms and struggled when they pulled me away after Hydron .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

"We need to go after Runo !" I repeated myself again , this time more urgently .

"We will , Dan , but we still don't know where she is ," Shun answered rather impatiently .

I clenched my fist as I felt my heart thump heavily against my chest . Who knows what Hydron would be doing to Runo now ? I shut my eyes , cursing to myself .

"Dan , you need to calm down ," Julie said worriedly .

"Calm down ? How do you expect me to calm down ?!" I yelled at the silver-haired girl , burning with rage .

"Hey ! Don't you dare talk to her like that !" Billy glared at me , pushing Julie behind him .

"I'll talk to her however I want , you hear me ?" I shot back .

"Oh , no , you -"

"STOP IT !" Mira yelled angrily .

Billy and I glared at each other .

"You're a team , guys . Don't let something so trivial like a quarrel get in your way ! How are you going to save Runo like that ?" Mira reasoned .

I gritted my teeth , before taking a deep breath .

"I'm sorry , Billy , Julie , all of you ."

Mira smiled . "Now that's more like it ."

All of a sudden , Marucho rushed into the center of the trailer .

"Guys , I've tracked Runo's location !"

"How'd you do it ?" Ace's eyes widened in surprise .

"Our communicating device and our wristbands , of course . I've installed tracking devices in them !" Marucho said with a grin .

I beamed as I got up from the sofa , punching my fist in the air .

"Okay then , now let's go get Runo !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	46. Chapter 46

_5 more chapters to go and this story will end! Hope you've been enjoying this story as much as I've been writing it. (: Please R&R~ Thanks to all the readers! ^^_

Chapter 46 : Gone

* Runo's POV *

SA and Miyuki had grabbed me into the bottom level of the warehouse , where it seemed like a laboratory . The walls were blue , the lights were blue . The place was deserted , and filled only with machines . Several tubes reaching to the ceilings contained Bakugan , each tube a different attribute . I looked around frantically , waiting to see Aerogan .

"Don't bother . He's not here ."

I turned to Hydron with a frown and a quiet gasp . I turned away , following SA and Miyuki further .

We continued walking on the lit path , until we reached a large door . The door opened abruptly to reveal yet another room , this time much smaller . There was a raised platform in the middle , with a round machine on top . The top half of the machine was transparent , while the bottom of a metal texture with many colourful buttons .

Hydron snapped his fingers , and the machine rose , attached to a cyndrilical container . A flight of stairs appeared before him , leading to the machine .

A man hurried in . I watched nervously as he stopped before Hydron , talking to the Prince about the machine . He pushed up his glasses and nodded his head .

"I'll have the test Bakugan sent in now ," the man said , backing away .

"Thank you , Professor Mark ," Hydron said slyly .

The said man whipped out a remote and pressed the buttons on it rapidly . There was a weird noise and I turned to the ceiling to see a tube being transported by a transporting machine attached to the ceiling . The tube was released and Professor Mark caught the tube , holding it out to the Prince with both hands . He bowed slightly , pressing a red button on one end of the tube in the process .

Hydron smirked as he took the Bakugan from Professor Mark . He waved it at me arrogantly .

"You might want to say your final goodbye first ," Hydron smirked , proceeding to the stairway .

I gasped , attempting to rush forward . However , Miyuki and SA held me back , and despite my struggles , my efforts were fruitless . I watched in defeat as Hydron made his way up to the platform and gingerly placed Aerogan into the machine . The machine began to glow , and a transparent cage cloaked around Hydron and the machine .

"Now , witness as I become the most powerful human in the whole universe !" Hydron laughed as the cage began to glow .

I shut my eyes at the blinding light , and when the light grew even brighter , I knew that there was no more hope for Aerogan .

"AEROGAN !"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

* Dan's POV *

"AEROGAN !"

I stopped when I heard a familiar scream . The other Brawlers froze upon having seen me stop .

"Was that Runo ?" Alice asked , voice filled with much concern .

I nodded my head . I shut my eyes as I tried to trace back to the voice . I suddenly opened my eyes again seconds later .

"This way !" I yelled as I darted through the large laboratory .

We ran through a door , where we were actually blinded by a bright light . I instinctively pulled down my goggles to cover my eyes , and immediately caught sight of Runo , who was between Miyuki and SA .

I pulled the blunette towards my embrace , hearing her cry . I gritted my teeth as I looked up at the glowing cage in the middle of the room , wrapping my arms around Runo even tighter .

When the light finally died down , I pulled back my goggles to watch the cage walls around Hydron retreat to the ground .

"Aerogan ..." Runo whispered , tears still streaming down her face .

"Shh ..." I shushed her gently , rubbing circles on her back . "Everything will be fine , I promise . I'll get Aerogan back for you ."

Hydron raised his arms triumphantly , looking down at me with a smirk on his face .

"Hello , Kuso , have you come to join our party ?" Hydron laughed mockingly .

Runo turned around , glaring at the green-haired prince .

"How scary ," Hydron pretended to shudder , but grinned slyly as he raised a finger at Runo and I . "But not as scary as this !"

A bolt of lightning shot out from his finger in our direction , but I quickly pulled Runo away . I gasped upon seeing a hole on the ground , a hole from that electric shock .

Hydron laughed again .

"Now , nobody can defy me !"

All 10 of us stared at Hydron , each of our eyes reflecting the fear and shock we felt . Smoke began to fill the room and 7 other familiar figures marched into the room .

"The Vestals and Gundalians !" Ace hissed unhappily .

"Who else were you expecting ?" Tomoki rolled his eyes .

"Haven't we got rid of you yet ?" Baron yelled angrily .

"You think we give up that easily ?" Lucille grinned .

The 9 members stood defensively before Hydron in a semicircle manner .

"This time , it's war !" Hydron announced .

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 : Runo VS Hydron !

* Dan's POV *

"Bakugan Brawl ! Baku Skyraider , Jump !" All ten Vestals and Gundalians yelled at the same time , tossing their Bakugan into the air .

"Guys , we need a proper strategy !" Marucho yelled as the ground beneath us trembled furiously from the large Bakugan landing on the floor . Ten Bakugan stood around the platform . A large red and yellow knight stood in the middle before us with bloodshot eyes .

"Now that the machine has worked , we'll be needing more Bakugan to give us more power !" Hydron yelled . He turned to Professor Mark . "Open up the ceiling !"

"Yes , Your Highness !"

The ceiling opened up and Hydron grinned as all the Vestals and Gundalians hopped onto their Bakugan .

"Now , to collect all the Bakugan in Vestroia !" Hydron announced as all ten Bakugan soared out of the warehouse .

"We have to stop them ," I gritted my teeth as Runo pulled out of my embrace .

The blunette turned to stare at Professor Mark , who smirked at her . She dashed towards him , grabbing him by the collar and shaking him repeatedly .

"Tell me , how to get Aerogan back !" Runo screamed .

"He's never gonna come back , don't you get it ?" The professor smiled coolly .

I clenched my fist , marching towards the professor and landing a punch on him .

"Why you ..." I glared at him angrily , grabbing him by the collar before landing yet another punch in his face .

"Dan ! Fighting won't get you anywhere !" Mira yelled sternly .

"He killed Aerogan !" I fumed , kicking the professor in the gut .

I was just about to kick him once more , when I felt a hand pulling me back .

"Runo ..." I said with concern as I stared at her tear-stricken face .

"Mira's right . Killing him won't solve anything ," Runo shut her eyes with her head faced down .

I glanced down at the blunette , turned to the professor with a glare before turning back to Runo again and pulling her into a tight hug as she burst into tears once more .

The professor got up with much effort , coughing out blood . He flashed me a smirk , before turning to leave the room .

"We have to chase after them . We can't have them killing more Bakugan !" Tigrerra hopped onto Runo's shoulder .

"I agree ," Skyruss said from Shun's shoulder .

"Well then , let's go !" Preyas said impatiently .

While the others tossed out their Bakugan and left the laboratory , I gently pulled Runo away .

"Runo , we should go give chase ."

"Milady ..." Tigrerra mumbled .

Runo nodded her head .

"For Aerogan ."

Runo and I grabbed Tigrerra and Drago and tossed them out . Tigrerra grabbed onto Drago's tail while Runo and I climbed onto Drago's palm , and Drago soared out of the building .

"I'll go after Hydron . I have to ," Runo said with much determination .

I looked at the blunette worriedly , but nodded my head .

"Drago ! Let's drop Runo and Tigrerra off when we see Hydron !"

The large dragon nodded his head and flapped his wings harder , soaring across the sky . We finally caught sight of a red and yellow knight with nine other Bakugan behind him . Just then , the other Brawlers dived down from the sky or rushed towards them from the ground , ambushing the eight other Bakugan . There was an explosion from the fight , and smoke was emitte everywhere .

Drago dived down , and Tigrerra hopped onto the ground , catching Runo , who'd jumped off Drago's palm .

"Be careful !" I called to the blunette .

* Runo's POV *

"Hydron !" I yelled angrily .

The two-coloured soldier stopped and spun around , with a green-haired man perched on his shoulder .

"Looking for me ?" The man smiled smugly .

"I'll kill you for killing Aerogan !" I bellowed angrily , positively fuming .

"Runo , you need to control your anger or you can think twice about getting revenge for Aerogan !" Tigrerra warned .

I bit my lip . Tigrerra was right .

"Hydron , I challenge you to a duel . Tigrerra against your , well , colourful knight !"

"It's Gallantion !"

"Whatever ! So are you backing away from my challenge or what ?" I yelled .

"Hmph . You wish ," Gallantion helped Hydron land on the ground safely , while Tigrerra helped me .

"I'll take the first move , ability activate ! Thunder Freeze !" Hydron yelled .

"Ability activate , Felocity Fang !"

While bolts of lightning were fired at Tigrerra's direction , the mighty Bakugan used her long 'swords' to slice the lightning .

"Not bad . Not bad at all , Runo . Ability activate , Fire Sword !" Hydron yelled .

A red sword appeared on Gallantion's hand , and the knight Bakugan charged towards Tigrerra . Tigrerra grunted as she blocked the swords with both of her own arms , trying to push back the knight Bakugan .

"Hang on , Tigrerra ! Ability activate , Full Force !"

Tigrerra began to glow with a bright white aura , and roared as she pushed back Gallantion firmly , causing the knight to fly into a tree .

Hydron gritted his teeth , pulling off the wristband on his hand . "This time , I ain't gonna rely on health points . The first Bakugan down loses !"

"Fine by me ," I pulled off my own wristband . I looked up at the large cat . "Tigrerra , do your best ! I know you can do it !"

"I will win , Mistress Runo !"

I gasped . I had heard Aerogan's voice , that was for sure .

"Tigrerra ?" I whispered .

"Mistress Runo , no matter where and when , I'll always be a part of you and Mistress Tigrerra ! I'll fight with the both of you !" I heard Aerogan's voice again . I nodded my head , tears twinkling in my eyes .

"Enough crap ! While our Bakugan have their showdown , we'll have ours !" Hydron yelled .

I clenched my fists , bending my body forward slightly .

Hydron let out a shout as he rushed towards me , but I grabbed him and tossed him to the ground , placing a foot on him .

"Don't ever think about messing with me , Hydron !"

"Oh yea ? You're forgetting that I'm not just a normal human now !" Hydron smirked , even though still beneath my foot .

I let out a groan , pulling the green-haired man up and grabbing his arm , but he used his other hand to grab my arm .

I let out a scream as I felt electricity zap into my body . I fell to the ground , tired out already .

"That's cheating !" I yelled , wiping off beads of pespiration from my face .

Hydron shrugged , watching as I stood up .

"You never give up , do you ?" He grinned .

I charged for the man , raising an arm to throw a punch at him . He smirked , trying to grab my arm , but I withdrew my arm at the last minute and used my other arm to punch him , before kicking him in the left side of his waist . Hydron let out a pained cry as he flew to the side , bumping into the tree .

I watched as Tigrerra flung Gallantion who'd tried to land a punch on her , swinging him into a large tree .

"Nice , Tig !" I gave the Bakugan a thumbs-up and a wink .

"Why you ..." Hydron grunted , getting up and cackling with electricity .

Hydron let out a roar , raising both arms and pointing them in my direction , sending lightning towards me . I quickly ran towards the side , only to see a large hole being formed . I panted and gasped . If I hadn't managed to dodge , I would have been toast !

I tried to run after Hydron , but Gallantion stopped before me , trying to grab and crush me . Tigrerra hurriedly rushed into the scene , grabbing the knight's wrist and snapping it . The knight cried out in pain , holding its injured wrist .

I saw Hydron gasp at his Bakugan , before shooting him a glare . I gulped , trying to put on a brave front and steeled myself . Hydron seemed really mad ! I rushed for the man , only to see him snap his fingers . A bolt of lightning ran down from the sky , hitting my left leg and making me wince in pain .

I stood up straight once more , trying to get myself up .

"Mistress Runo ! You can do it !"

I gasped , having heard Aerogan's voice once more . I nodded my head and clenched my fists . I needed to find some way to defeat Hydron and his Bakugan !

I looked around frantically , and my gaze fell at the huge hole , which was a metre deep . I smirked , backing away .

"You know , Hydron , your power is really weak . That little lightning you conjured earlier only scraped my ankle , how pathetic !" I spat .

"I'll show you !" Hydron gritted his teeth .

I backed away , edging closer to the hole and hoping that Hydron would have more power than I'd expected .

Hydron raised his arms , and black clouds immediately cloaked the sky . Thunder boomed and light ing flashed . Lightning struck down , both towards me and Hydron . I gasped , running towards my left . I panted when I saw the hole becoming much deeper , and was even more shocked to see Hydron brimming with electricity .

"I'll get you , Misaki ," Hydron hissed .

I smiled coyly at the man . He seemed even more angered now , and conjured a huge beam of lightning in my direction . I immediately jumped backwards , and managed to go over the hole . Hydron gasped , trying to move the beam , but froze .

"I-I can't stop or move !"

I grinned . That had oughta work ! I watched as Hydron deepened the hole further , and hurried to the back of the man .

"You ... What are you doing !" Hydron yelled nervously .

I didn't answer , and simply pushed the man right into the hole , which was deep enough to stop even a Bakugan from climbing out .

"Tigrerra !"

Tigrerra nodded her head , grabbing Gallantion who was on the ground and tossing him into the hole too . Hydron , who had been moved by the pressure , fired his laser out instead , hitting a nearby mountain . Tigrerra and I gasped when we felt the land vibrate beneath us , and we saw rocks sliding from the mountain and towards us !

"Milady , we must go !" Tigrerra grabbed me without saying another word and ran off .

I pulled back my fringe , looking back with concern . Hydron deserved punishment , not death .

"We mustn't look back , or we will be gone as well ," Tigrerra said quietly as she continued running .

I put my hands together . Hydron , I hope you've repented on your mistakes .

...

I'm sorry I can't save you .


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 : Dan VS Tamaki !

* Dan's POV *

"I hope Runo's okay ," I muttered .

"She'll be fine , Daniel . She has Tigrerra , and Aerogan will always protect her , no matter where he is ," Drago answered .

We saw a mountain rumble , and rocks sliding off it .

"Drago , that's where we dropped off Runo and Tigrerra !" I yelled urgently .

Drago froze , turning around and realising that I was right .

I immediately tapped the buttons on my wristband , trying to get to Runo .

"Runo ! Are you there ?"

There was no answer at all .

"Drago ! We have to head back !"

Drago nodded his head , trying to fly towards the mountain , but we were stopped by a red beam which was aimed at us from the ground .

"Tamaki !" I hissed , glaring at the man on the wolf .

"Dan , we should get rid of them first , " Drago said seriously .

"But Runo -"

"The landslide would have killed them already ," Drago said quietly .

I clenched my fists , gritting my teeth . Runo ... was probably already dead .

"Let's go ," I said with much determination .

Drago swooped down to the ground , stopping before the large wolf .

"This will be our final brawl , Tamaki , because you are going down !" I pointed a finger at the man .

The man smirked , running a hand through his hair .

"I wouldn't be so sure , Kuso ," Tamaki grinned smugly .

The both of us leapt off our Bakugan .

"Bakugan Brawl !"

"Drago health points , 2500 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2150 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Bloody Blaster !"

Wolfrun let out a howl , shooting a red blast out of his mouth at Drago . Drago placed both arms in an 'X' as he tried to block out the shot .

"Drago health points , 2400 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 2150 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Extremespeed !"

"Double ability activate , Sky Dash , Dragon Rush !"

As Wolfrun began to charge towards Drago , Drago made a detour and hit Wolfrun from its back .

"Drago health points , 2400 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1900 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Bloody Crunch !"

"Ability activate , Flame Body !"

Wolfrun ran towards Drago , trying to crunch him , but just at the last minute , Drago lit up his own body in flames . Wolfrun tried to stop himself from biting Drago , but was too late .

"Drago health points , 2400 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1800 ."<p>

"You always fall for the same trick ," I rolled my eyes at Tamaki .

"Now time for some revenge , ability activate , Bulk Accumulation !" Tamaki commanded .

Instantly , Wolfrun began to have a grey aura formed around him as his muscles began to grow . The wolf let out a howl .

"Ability activate , Lightning Claw !"

Wolfrun raised a paw , and claws shot out , cackling with lightning . The wolf suddenly rushed forward , too quick for Drago to evade . He rammed his claws against Drago's face a couple of times , before returning to his original position with a growl .

"Drago health points , 2100 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1800 ."<p>

"300 health points gone ?!" I gasped .

"Bulk Accumulation is an ability which triples the damage of the Bakugan for two turns ," Tamaki said with a smirk . "It highly raises the speed of the Bakugan too ."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist .

"Ability activate , Dragon Meteor !"

Drago flapped his wings , sending large red rocks pelting at the wolf . Wolfrun easily dodged them all .

"I told you , Bulk Accumulation increased Wolfrun's speed greatly ! Now , I can finish you easily with Bulk Accumulation still activated ," Tamaki smirked . "Ability activate , Light Pulse !"

Wolfrun growled as a yellow ball of light glowed between his palms , and multiplied by three times its regular size . The wolf stared at Drago as Drago flew about , trying to mess up his aim . The wolf grinned , shooting out the beam . Drago , who thought that he could evade , flapped his wings hard as he rushed to the side , but the beam of light followed him , bending as it moved .

Drago gasped as the pulse began to gain speed , hitting him .

"Drago health points , 600 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1800 ."<p>

"They're winning ," I muttered under my breath as the grey aura around Wolfrun faded .

"But we're not gonna lose !" Drago yelled , determined as he got up on his feet .

"Double ability activate , Sky Dash , Flying Slash !"

Drago spread out his wings and swooped at the wolf at lightning speed , hitting the wolf a couple of times . Before the wolf was about to grab him , Drago quickly dodged .

"Drago health points , 600 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 1000 ."<p>

"Kuso !" Tamaki roared with rage . "I'm going to finish you ! Ability activate , Thunder Freeze !"

Bolts of lightning were fired at Drago so quickly , that the dragon couldn't evade . Drago groaned as a white light cloaked around him , stopping him from moving .

"Drago !" I cried out .

"Ability activate , Fire Blast !"

Wolfrun opened his mouth wide as a fire of an odd shape formed before him . The wolf grunted , throwing his head forth , and the fire was blasted at Drago .

"Ability activate , Flash Fire !" I shouted desperately . My face turned pale when I realised the ability wasn't working . "Drago !"

Drago groaned , shutting his eyes , while Tamaki watched with a sly grin .

"Ability activate , Reflective Shield !"

A translucent shield formed before Drago , absorbing the impact of the flame before firing it back at Wolfrun , which let out a cry of pain .

"Drago health points , 600 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 400 ."<p>

"What ?!" Tamaki gasped , his face wan from shock .

I spun around to see who'd been my saviour , only to spot a familiar blunette , who was hopping off a large tiger's palm .

"Runo !" I cried out , almost bursting into tears . I rushed towards the blunette , crushing her in a tight hug .

"Dan ... Can't ... Breathe !" Runo gasped , hitting me several times .

I immediately loosened my grip on her as I stared at her and caressed her left cheek , as though analyzing whether it was really her .

"It's me , you doofus . You didn't think I died , did you ?" Runo frowned , placing her hands on her hips .

"That rock slide there at the mountains , and your not replying when I reached you through this ..." I pointed at my wristband . "It made me think so ."

Runo rolled her eyes . "We got away before it could hit us , and you couldn't reach me because I'd left my wristband behind !"

I smiled sheepishly , though still glad to see Runo in one piece before me .

"Ability activate , Doom Pulse !"

Runo and I both gasped , spinning around to see an enraged Tamaki and Wolfrun forming a purple ball before him . The purple ball fired a purple beam at Drago , who tried to evade .

"Ability activate , Power Absorb !"

"Drago health points , 600 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 400 ."<p>

"Ability activate , Dragonic Dive !"

Drago fixated his arms to his sides , spinning several times as he collided into the wolf .

"Drago health points , 600 .  
>Wolfrun health points , 0 .<br>Winner , Dan ."

Runo and I exchanged high-fives while Tamaki fell to his knees , clenching his fists and gritting his teeth .

"You ..." Tamaki hissed under his breath as the ball-form Wolfrun dropped to his side . He pointed at me , his hand trembling . "You wouldn't have won if your girlfriend hadn't come . Some man you are , relying on your own girl ..."

"Hey ! Watch it !" Runo yelled , almost running forward to punch the man but was held back by me . Runo shot me a look of concern , but I shook my head . The blunette folded her arms and turned away , while I walked towards the Vestal .

"I wasn't just relying on 'my own girl' , but on a comrade and ally . Now that you've lost to me , promise me you won't go back to your old ways ," I said with a small smile as I reached out my hand .

Tamaki looked up at me , eyes filled with surprise . He closed his eyes with a smile , before swatting my hand away with a glare .

"I don't want your sympathy !" He hissed , getting up and leaping . A Ventus Bakugan swooped down fom the sky , picking up the man .

From the top of the Bakugan , Tamaki did a salute before disappearing out of sight .

"Dan ..." I heard Runo's voice tremble .

"What is it ?" I asked gently , turning around .

"We ... We haven't destroyed the machine ! You don't think Tamaki went back for the machine , do you ?" Runo gasped . 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49 : Brawlers VS Vestals and Gundalians

*** Alice's POV ***

"Skyruss , we need to move a little faster !" Shun said to the large green bird urgently .

The bird nodded her head , flapping her wings harder to gain speed and to rush after the enemy's small army , which was diagonally below us .

"Hydranoid , let's go too !" I told the large purple dragon .

Hydranoid didn't respond , but instead dived a little more down .

"Guys , I think we should come up with a plan ," Marucho's voice rang in our ears through the device . The petite blonde struggled to keep his position as he stood on Elfin , who was diving through the air .

"How ?" Ace asked . Ace was on Percival , who was in the air .

"I think we should surround them ," I said , looking down at the army to see that they were all still together .

"Marucho , do you know where they are headed to ?" Mira asked urgently .

I saw the blonde look up , only to have his face turn pale .

"I think they're heading towards the city ! They said they were going to get more Bakugan , so I think they're planning to take it from the city , where apparently a showdown between Brawlers and Bakugan are going on !" Marucho replied anxiously .

"How about we bring then further away from the city ?" Billy suggested .

"Well , duh , we can't have them hurting innocent people !" Julie rolled her eyes . She and Billy were on Gorem and Cycloid , who were both on ground .

"I say we find a place to have a battle with them , like ..." The ninja's voice trailed off and I watched as he turned around , looking for a potential battling spot . "That piece of terrain !"

We all watched as the ninja pointed to a faraway piece of terrain , which was a large bare spot .

"That's great , Shun !" I exclaimed cheerily .

"Okay then , once at the terrain , we'll surround them and blast them altogether , okay ?" Marucho asked .

"Yes !" We all answered .

"Right then , Gorem , Cycloid and Wilda will make their way to the terrain first . We need you to make a little more space for the battle , just in case ." "Right !" "Shun and Baron will head towards the city first , and just in case , I'll need Baron to make a barrier around the city ."

"You can count on us !"

"And the rest of us , Elfin , Hydranoid and Percival , we need to divert the attentions of the enemy . Hydranoid and Percival will blast something in their direction , turning them towards the terrain . I'll hit them from their front , so that they'll move diagonally towards the terrain ."

Ace and I nodded our heads as all of us hurried to our positions . I turned around immediately when I heard a weird noise and saw that by a certain mountain , rocks and boulders were rolling off of it . I worried , what if Dan or Runo were around there ?!

"Alice , are you okay ?" Ace shouted to me .

I nodded my head as I pushed Hydranoid a little - my way of telling him that it was okay to move forth .

"Ability activate , Darkus Pulse !"

"Ability activate , Nightmare Syndrome !"

A purple ball and a beam of purple light were fired at the army , blowing them away towards the direction of the terrain .

"Ability activate , Aqua Wave !"

Elfin conjured a wave of water , washing the enemies towards the terrain .

Ace and I grinned at each other as we both rode on our Bakugan and made our way to the terrain , where it was a little damp from the water and much more spacious , thanks to the Subterra Bakugan .

"They're all here now !" Baron yelled excitedly as he and Shun hovered just above the terrain .

"Guys , get them to gather !" Marucho instructed .

"Ability activate , Subterra Wall !" All Subterra users yelled at once , conjuring three hard rock walls around the enemies and forcing them to cramp together .

"Ability activate , Brick Break !"

A large brown bull charged towards one of the walls , rammaging its horns into it and breaking the wall . The other Bakugan hurriedly streamed out of it .

"Ability activate , Quake of Doom !" I shouted .

The ground beneath the ememies shook vigorously and cracked . The opposing Bakugan were stuck in the ground . But it didn't just stop there . They were beginning to turn into stone .

"Ability activate , Deep Dive !"

Miyuki and Lucille shouted together , and their Bakugan quickly dived into the ground . "Ability activate , Underground Dig !" Bulldon let out a roar , digging into the ground with a half-stoned body . Boarox let out a grunt as he followed .

The other Vestals and Gundalians let out a helpless cry as they watched their Bakugan turn into stone .

"Let's just fire away at the Brawlers while we can !" Tomoki called out to his comrades .

"Ability activate , Tail Wind !"

"Ability activate , Darkus Pulse !"

"Ability Activate , Shadow Blast !"

Us Brawlers easily dodged the attacks .

"Guys , be on your guard , you never know -" Marucho was suddenly cut off .

"Ability activate , Stone Arm !"

"Ability activate , Light Cage !"

Boarox leapt out from the ground , roaring as he made a large rock structure shot out from the ground . The rock structure was the shape of an arm , and it was shot in the direction of Marucho and Elfin . Elfin was just about to fly away , when several light sticks fell from the sky , locking them in between the rock and itself .

"If we want to stop them , we should defeat their mastermind first ," Miyuki said coyly , watching Marucho from the ground .

"That's what you think ! Bakugan Brawl ! Baku-Skyraider , jump ! Go , Preyas !"

"Whoa , so finally it's my turn ?" Preyas asked sarcastically .

"Preyas , lend the Brawlers a hand ! It should be easy since three of them have turned into stone and there are only five left !" Marucho said urgently .

My eyes widened at what Marucho had said . "Marucho ? There are only four Bakugan we're battling right now ..." I said slowly , gulping .

"Guys , where's Azadion ?!" Julie shrieked , nearly tearing off her hair .

* * *

><p><strong>* Marucho's POV *<strong>

When I heard what Julie had said , I was extremely astonished . Where on earth could the overgrown lizard have gone to ? And then , it struck me .

"Azadion must have camouflaged himself !" I told the other Brawlers , holding onto the cage walls urgently .

"Camouflaged ?" The other Brawlers all gasped .

I nodded my head . "I don't think there could be any other logical explanation . Anyway , we have to defeat the remaining four Bakugan first ! Preyas , think you could get me out of here ?"

"Whoa ," Preyas gave me a bored look . "So I'm a substitute for Elfin ?"

"You always were !" Elfin added .

"Guys , stop it . We need to get out of here . Preyas , ability activate , Icy Claws !"

Claws made of ice shot out from Preyas' hands , and the chameleon began to claw at the cage .

The other Bakugan of the Brawlers hurriedly surrounded Boarox , Bulldon , Foxrise and Aquanine .

"Ability activate , Darkus Pulse !" Both Alice and Ace yelled at the same time .

"Ability activate , Muddy Slide !" The Subterra users called out at once .

"Ability activate , Tornado Strike !" Shun commanded .

"Ability activate , Double Reflective Shield !" Both Miyuki and Lucille shouted together .

Instantly , two shields were formed around the opposing Bakugan , reflecting all the moves back at the Brawlers , who had barely managed to dodge .

"Ability activate , Quake of Doom !" Alice called .

Miyuki smirked . "We've overcome that trick once ! You never learn , do you ?"

Before the bodies of Aquanine and Foxrise could start turning into rocks , they dived back into the ground with Deep Dive . Bulldon and Boarox , which already had their bodies turned into half-stone , couldn't manage to run away , much to their dismay .

"Keep a lookout , okay ?" Ace warned as the other Brawlers nodded in reply .

I watched intently while Preyas continued to try to break the cage .

"Ability activate , Lightning Fang !" Aquanine suddenly leapt at Gorem from behind , teeth cackling with electricity .

"Ability activate , Hammer Throw !"

"Ability activate , Grand Impact !"

Two hammers from Cycloid and Gorem were flung at Aquanine , one after another . The large Bakugan let out a growl as it collapsed to the ground , gravely injured .

"Ability activate , Aqua Ball !"

The Bakugan all gasped as they were pulled closer by a blue cloak , which closed up to form a blue ball . The blue ball began to have water filling it , almost suffocating them .

"Ability activate , Destruction Meteor Storm !" Shun yelled , breaking the blue ball .

"Ability activate , Magnitude Shock !" Mira commanded after Wilda hopped out from the blue ball . Bits of rocks rose from the trembling ground , flying towards the large fox .

"Foxrise !" Miyuki yelled .

"Ability activate , Quake of Doom !" Ace yelled . Everyone looked at him weirdly for a moment . "What ? I have the ability too !"

The ground trembled once more , and both Foxrise and Aquanine let out a growl before they fully turned into stone .

As though on cue , Preyas broke the cage . I hopped on Preyas , and Elfin flew out of the cage . All us Brawlers swamped around the Vestals and Gundalians , glaring at them intently .

"Give it up ," Shun spat .

"We surrender ! But , there's still Azadion ..." Miyuki smiled slyly .

"Bind them up . We'll go after Azadion ," Ace said coolly .

We quickly tied all seven enemies with a thick rope and hurled them onto Gorem . We were just about to head to the city when we heard Dan's voice over the communicating device .

"Guys , Runo and I are at the warehouse . I think Tamaki's headed back there too , for the machine !" Dan said urgently . "The machine !" All of us Brawlers gasped at once .


	50. Chapter 50

_**Finally, the last chapter! Sorry for the wait, I kept forgetting to upload! Anyway, here it is! (:**_

Chapter 50 : The Final Battle

* Dan's POV *

"Tamaki !" I roared with fury as Drago dived right back into the laboratory .

"I'm disappointed , Kuso . You kept me waiting ," Tamaki smirked , walking out from the platform where smoke was emitting from .

"You didn't !" Runo gasped .

"I did , dear girl ," Tamaki smiled slyly , walking towards Runo who had hopped off Drago .

"Hydron ... He was killed from his power ! How stupid can you get ?" Runo said urgently .

"Killed ? Serves him right . Treating me like a servant all this while ... He finally got what he deserves !" Tamaki roared with laughter . He turned to Runo with a grin , holding her hand . "Now that I'm the only one with this power , the power of a Pyrus and Haos Bakugan , will you rule over New Vestroia , right by my side ?"

"Pyrus and Haos ?" Runo repeated slowly with an incredulous look .

I rushed over to pull Runo back , wrapping my arms around her protectively .

"Wolfrun ... You converted him into energy ?" Runo said , not wanting to believe .

"He was merely a tool . Bakugan were brought to this world to assist us in our lives , to make us happy , to help us attain our goals -"

"No !" Runo cried out . "Aerogan wasn't a tool , he was my friend . But just for your selfish means , you took him away from me ..."

I tightened my grip on the blunette , pulling her closer to me . She definitely missed Aerogan . Anyone in her shoes would . Aerogan hadn't deserved to die !

"Friend ? Don't make me laugh !" Tamaki mocked .

"Only an imbecile like you would regard us Bakugan as your tools . You take us for granted , Tamaki ," Drago said in his deep voice .

"You ! Who are you to lecture me ? You are nothing but an oversized dragon . I'm not afraid of you !" Tamaki hollered , pointing at Drago .

Drago looked down at Tamaki , unfazed . Enraged , Tamaki clenched his fists , waving both arms outwards at Drago to send out a wave of flame . Drago took the hit , but only scratched and dusted the spot that was hit .

"That was itchy ," Drago mocked .

"That ... That can't be !" Tamaki yelled nervously .

"Hydron lost control of his power at one point , and was never able to stop using it until he was crushed by those rocks and boulders during our battle at the mountains ," Runo said quietly . "You're only going to be faced with the same fate ."

"You're pathetic , Tamaki ," I spat at the raven haired man .

"Me ? P- pathetic ? You don't know who you're talking to !" Tamaki roared , sending a wave of flame at us .

I pulled Runo towards me , standing before her as I waited for the impact , which never came . I looked up to see that Drago had placed his hand just before us , and had shielded us from the wave .

"Thanks , buddy ."

"Aren't you using your Bakugan as a tool now too , Kuso ? And you accuse me !" Tamaki laughed .

"Drago and I are great friends , and friends protect each other ! Wolfrun was a life too , did you care ?" I replied , undaunted .

"You're nothing but talk ! I'll shut you up when I send you to your grave , Kuso !" Tamaki roared , sending beams of light flying all over at the walls and pieces of the ceiling fell . I felt Runo's grip on my forearms tightened , apparently anxious and nervous .

Just what was Tamaki up to ?

* * *

><p>* Shun's POV *<p>

We had split into two teams , one with the Subterra Brawlers and Ace , the other me , Alice , Baron and Marucho . Team 1 was to return to the warehouse to help Dan and Runo , while the rest of us headed to the city to stop Azadion and to protect the people there .

"I see the city !" Baron yelled , waving a finger .

Alice nodded her head , out of kindness , since neither Marucho and I were answering him . The four of us rode on our Bakugan and dived into the city , only to see it in wrecks . An orange lizard stood in the centre of the city , looking sly . The lizard stuck out its tongue , grabbing an innocent child .

"If you want the child to be saved , Vestals , you will hand me all your Bakugan and surrender to me !" Karo , who was standing beside Azadion , ordered .

The people froze at their positions , holding their Bakugan close to them as they trembled in fear .

"Marucho , could you get Preyas to sneak up behind Azadion ?" I asked the blonde , who nodded his head in reply .

Preyas got out from behind Hydranoid's tail and nodded his head too . Marucho summoned an ability , turning the chameleon invisible . The chameleon sneaked up behind Azadion , before hitting it furiously .

The lizard let out a piercing cry , dropping the child . I hurried towards the child , catching him before he could reach the ground . I gently placed him on the floor , and watched as his mother hurriedly led him away .

"Brawlers ! Shouldn't you be busy with Miyuki and the others ?!" Karo hissed unpleasantly .

"Sorry to tell you , but we've turned all the Bakugan into statues and tied up all seven of those Vestals and Gundalians !" Baron said proudly .

"Wha -? It can't be !"

"And you're going down next !" I yelled . "Ability activate , Tornado Strike !"

Skyruss flapped her wings wildly , sending a tornado towards Azadion , who quickly dodged .

"Ability activate , Ice Cage !" Marucho commanded . Both Elfin and Preyas grabbed thick ice poles and formed a cage around the large lizard , but the holes were too big and the lizard was able to slide through . My eyes widened when I saw the lizard gradually turning invisible .

"Guys ! He's turning invisible !" I yelled urgently .

"Ability activate , Blinding Light !" Baron cut in .

Nemus raised his staff , which shone brightly , blinding us all . The large lizard cringed from the bright light , becoming opaque once more .

"Now , Alice !" I called to the redhead .

"Ability activate , Quake of Doom !"

The lizard quickly turned to stone , much to the dismay of Karo .

"You're coming with us now !" I yelled to the Vestal .

* * *

><p>* Runo's POV *<p>

"You're no better either , Tamaki ! Saying you will defeat Dan , yet you've always been beaten !" I spat .

"Why you ..." Tamaki gritted his teeth , enraged .

"Tigrerra , destroy that machine ! Ability activate , Felocity Fang !"

The large tiger roared , charging towards the machine while Tamaki cried out in shock , trying to run towards the white Bakugan but was pushed back by Dan .

"Oh , no you don't !" The brunette yelled , tackling the man to the ground .

Tamaki struggled to get away from Dan , trying to land punches on him , while Tigrerra dug her claws into the machine , ruining it .

"No !" Tamaki roared in fury . The raven haired man glared at Dan , before raising a fist which crackled with electricity . My eyes widened , and I barely pushed Dan away .

I turned back to look at Tamaki who was just about to land another shot at Dan ad I , and hurriedly pull him away . I panted as I watch the man continuously land attacks . With a snap of his fingers , he made a ring of fire around us , causing Dan and I to move closer to each other .

"You may have destroyed the machine , but Professor Mark still has the records of the machine . We can easily build it again ! Bye now , Brawlers ," Tamaki hissed with a smirk , backing away and running out of the room .

"Drago !"

"Tigrerra !"

Drago scooped us both up , letting Tigrerra grab onto his tail before flying out of the lab . I hopped onto Tigrerra , and Tigrerra let go of Drago's tail as soon as we reached the entrance of the warehouse . With a loud 'thud' , Tigrerra landed in front of Tamaki , who was attempting to run away . Tamaki grunted , attempting to run in yet another direction , when Drago stopped in that direction . Both Bakugan peered down at the Vestal , who cringed in fear .

"Professor Mark , I'm counting on you !" Tamaki called out . Only then did Dan and I notice a Ventus Bakugan taking flight .

Drago flapped his wings wildly , trying to give chase , but just could not win the Ventus Bakugan in speed . Tigrerra , meanwhile , grabbed Tamaki in her other hand , attaching both of his arms to his side . Drago gritted his teeth as he watched the distance between himself and the Ventus Bakugan increasing , but smirked when he saw a huge rock wall rise before it . The Ventus Bakugan tried to turn in another direction , yet two more rock walls stopped it . Defeated , it tried to take flight upwards , but was trapped in a dark purple ball instead .

Dan and I grinned when we both saw Billy , Julie , Ace and Mira , along with a bundle of Vestals and Gundalians , and beamed when we saw the other Brawlers with a tied up Karo . Percival moved the dark ball down to the ground slowly , and all ten of us gathered .

"Now what should we do with them ?" Ace asked . "I suggest we kill Tamaki . He has powers ," Dan glared at the raven-haired man , who shuddered in fear .

"What happened to Hydron ?" Alice asked .

"He's dead . He got killed in the rock slide during our battle ," I shrugged .

"I think we should keep these goons in the dungeon that Ace and I have worked on for so long . Just in case . They definitely can't break through it , not even Tamaki ," Baron suggested seriously .

"Alright then , but before that , there's something I want to do ," I told the other Brawlers and walked towards the dark ball . I held out my hand to the professor , who grunted and handed to me a hard disk . I turned away , snapping the disk into two , then four . I dropped it onto the floor , clapping my hands with a satisfied smile . "There , now no one else will be hurt ."

"Runo ..." Julie whispered .

"Don't worry , Julie . I'm not that upset over Aerogan anymore . I know he's fine , wherever he is . At least away from this crazy world ," I smiled .

The ten of us all grinned at each other , feeling truly accomplished .

Finally , it was all over .

* * *

><p>* Third Person's POV *<p>

"It's finally all over ."

Dan and Runo stood side by side in the balcony of Marucho's house . Dan sighed happily , wrapping an arm around the blunette's shoulder .

"Yep . But Tigrerra and the others stayed back ," Runo said sadly .

"It is their home after all . Anyway , at least we're all back now ," Dan pecked the blunette's head lightly , before leaning his head on hers .

The couple stayed at their position for a while , looking up at the clear night sky together with blissful smiles .

"Runo ..." Dan suddenly said , pulling away from the blunette .

"Mm ?"

"Now that Hydron's dead , the Vestals and Gundalians are all gone , and the Bakugan have all returned to New Vestroia safely , everything's ended right ?" Dan smiled coyly .

Runo thought for a while before nodding her head slowly .

Dan grinned , snaking an arm around the blunette's waist and pulling her closer with the other .

"Kid , you should keep your promise , after all , you did tell me that I could keep you as close as I want after all that was over ," Dan smirked , leaning down to engulf the blunette in a warm , passionate kiss .

Runo smiled between the kiss , wrapping her arms around the brunette . She just couldn't find another reason to leave him again .

There was only a happily ever after awaiting them now .

* * *

><p>THE END (:<p>

_**Sorry if the ending wasn't as great as expected. I wasn't exactly sure how to end it. If you noticed, I've left a couple of loopholes so that if I want to, I can include a sequel. Only if I have the time. Now that this story is completed, I'll focus more on A Mermaid's Tale ReEdit (more like Rewrite), and Romantic Twists. Please look forward to them! (: Thanks for supporting and reading Unforgivable!**_


End file.
